Automatic Flowers
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: Fabienne, a gore-film fanatic, ends up dating Kyra, a complete lunatic... But they're perfect for eachother. Can Fabienne help to calm Kyra down?
1. First sign of love

A/N: I couldn't figure out what the math teachers name is. If they're in an episode, I either can't remember or I have not seen it yet. So I'll just make up a random name for the math teacher or something.

* * *

"Fabienne Ledger, can you please tell us what "x?28x+3" is?" Ms. Alexander asked, staring at Fabienne, who was writing something in her book. "Fabienne Ledger!" Fabienne neglected to look up. This made Ms. Alexander angry. She stomped over to Fabienne's desk. Upon noticing that Fabienne had headphones in her ears, she tapped the girl on the shoulder and signalled for her to take them out. Fabienne sighed and turned off her iPod.

"Yeah, what?!" Fabienne demanded.

"Young lady, you _need _to learn to respect your elders! I have a mind to send you to Mr. Sturgeon's office," the 26-year-old said to the student, "Now let me see your paper" she ripped the book from under Fabienne's hands. "This," she said with a sigh, "is what you've been doing instead of listening?" Fabienne nodded. "Fabienne, this isn't the place for song-writing. I don't want to have to warn you again. You will have a detention at lunch on Friday," Ms. Alexander warned, whilst looking at the time. "Okay... Class dismissed," she said.

Fabienne packed her things and left.

'Great, detention,' she thought, 'this sucks! Like we even learn anything important in math anyway. Like, c'mon people--' she was shaken from her thoughts when some kid crashed into her. "Hey! Watch it!" she ordered.

"Sorry..." the girl said, "I'm just... in a rush, and... Wow, you have the most beautiful eyes"

"Hm? Yeah, thanks," Fabienne said. She put on a fake smile and left, not even thinking to make eye contact with the girl.

"I'll catch you later?" she heard in the background. Fabienne laughed and said "Wouldn't count on it!".

* * *

Fabienne's music class was hell. On top of the fact that only 4 people in the class could play guitar, Fabienne had a major headache. She sat there with the guitar, trying to play something, but couldn't hear her guitar because everyone in the class had been playing the same note over and over again. And they were loud! The teacher, Mr. Hamilton, had given them some tab-practice sheets, and one of the songs was a simple take on "Ode To Joy". Another was "Smoke on the Water". Even though these songs were simple, they were whining about how ever-so-complicated it was, and playing the same note. Some who already knew how to play had made the mistake of trying to teach them chords-- Yeah, that was a horrible idea. Fabienne winced as a few kids attempted to play a D chord. Finally, she lost her temper. She threw her hand in the air.

"Yes, Fabienne?" Mr. Hamilton, a younger teacher, said to her.

"Can I leave? I can't focus. They're destroying my ears with their one-note-wonders! If I have to put up with this for any longer, I am going to go insane!" Fabienne said, looking like she was gonna blow a gasket. Mr. Hamilton nodded. Fabienne picked up her guitar and left the room. She sat down on the floor.

"Let's see, Am, E, and Dm go together perfectly... Hmm," she wrote down these three chords. Positioning her fingers on the fretboard, she started to strum. In the distance, she could her someone softly singing and playing guitar. "That's..." she started. She stood up. The singing was coming from the staircase. Fabienne decided to see who was singing. The girl's voice was absolutely entrancing.

"... Amazing," Fabienne said. The girl looked up.

"Thanks," she smiled, "I'm Kyra. It's nice to meet you. You're the girl I crashed into earlier, right?"

Fabienne blushed, "Um, yeah I think. I'm Fabienne," Just as she said that, the bell rang. "I have to go return this guitar and go meet Fred and G.G in the Cafeteria"

"Nice. I'll see you around, then," Kyra said. She got up and started to walk away, but quickly turned around. "By the way, here's my number. Call me, kid," she said, then handed a confused-looking Fabienne a piece of paper. She smiled and strutted away. Fabienne giggled like an idiot and turned to walk away, but crashed into a wall. "Man, weird day," she said.

* * *

"Hey Fabienne," Rudolph stopped her in the hallway. She greeted him and continued walking. "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Can you please see if there's a chance that Fred is, maybe bisexual?" Rudolph asked, eyes wide.

"No, he's not, Rudolph. That whole TV thing was false. I told you that. Fred is completely straight," Fabienne said, "And I don't want to question him about it... He doesn't question me"

"That's too bad, I really, really like him," Rudolph said sadly, "Well can you atleast ask him? Pretty please?"

"Rudolph. No. Last time people thought he was gay was a nightmare... Especially for me!"

--_Flashback_--

_G.G, Fred, and Fabienne were in G.G's car. After a silence, Fred speaks up._

_"Rudolph asked me for my number," Fred said._

_"Just tell him you're not interested! Why does it bother you so much?" Fabienne said, slightly irritated._

_"It wouldn't bother me if I was, but I'm not!" Fred said._

_"It's not a disease, you know!" Fabienne said._

_"Maybe, but passing as gay when you're not makes you sick!" Fred defends himself._

_"I thought you were better than that! If there's one thing I can't tolerate, it's intolerance!" Fabienne gets out of the car and slams the door, "ADIOS!"_

--_End of flashback_--

"Oh, well okay, Fabienne. Sorry for asking," Rudolph said.

"Hey, don't be sorry. I know what it's like to like someone you can't be with. Yeah, it's hard for a while, but you get over it," Fabienne said whilst placing a hand on his shoulder, "You'll find somebody someday". She felt a tap on her back, and turned around to see Kyra. "Hey Kyra," she said.

"Hey Fabienne. What's up? That your boyfriend?" Kyra asked. Fabienne smiled weakly, then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Me... And... Rudolph? HAHAHAHA Heck no! Maybe if he got a 'surgery' or something! HA HA HA!" Fabienne laughed.

"Ah, I get it. Good to know," Kyra said.

"And that's... Bad?" Fabienne said.

"No, it's _completely _fine," Kyra stated, "By the way, I still think you have _the _most beautiful eyes" Kyra said, winked at Fabienne, and walked away.

"Ooh you totally scored!" Rudolph said. Fabienne smiled. She looked down at her watch.

"Well, I have to go. I'll tell Fred you said Hi," she said.

"Okay, well. Bye," he waved to her as she ran off.

* * *

A/N: This is only chapter 1!! Ha ha. There will be like 3 or 4 chapters. So. This one basically goes: Fabienne starts out having a bad day, a girl compliments her on her eyes, she doesn't notice that girl, during music class she plays guitar in the hallway and hears a beautiful song being performed, finds out that the singer is Kyra (the girl who complimented her on her eyes), she gets Kyra's number, talks to Rudolph, and finds out Kyra is "more-than-okay" with Fabienne's orientation.

Well, with that being said, thanks for reading.

P.S.- I may have a few spelling errors in here. See, I spell words correctly most times, but I also type fast. On top of that, I don't read over it, and I don't have an advanced writing program like Microsoft word. So, disregard all spelling errors.

Thanks,

Lilly-Miley (Rouge Vampiress!!)


	2. Interested?

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! ENJOY-ITH!  
**Fabienne stared at her cell phone, wondering whether she should call Kyra to see if they could hang out. She was supposed to hang out with Fred after school that day, but she figured he wouldn't mind if Kyra tagged along. She's nice. Who wouldn't mind? Fabienne dialed Kyra's number.

* * *

"Yo!" she heard. Fabienne smiled.

"Hey," Fabienne said, "Got any plans? Wanna hang out with me and Fred?"

"Yeah. Where do I meet you?"

"Outside the front doors of the school. K. Bye!" Fabienne pressed the "end call" button, and looked up to see Fred standing in front of her.

"Who was that?" he asked. She smiled and put her cell phone away.

"That," she said, and pointed to a pink-and-black haired girl coming towards them, "was her". Fred nodded.

"I've seen her around... I think. She works at that one restaurant... Umm...," Fred tried to explain, "... She performs there. I didn't know you two knew eachother". Fabienne grinned.

"Hey Kyra," she said.

"Yo, fool! What's up?" Kyra greeted. She held a hand out for Fred to shake, "Hi, I'm Kyra," she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Fred said politely, and shook her hand. "Those are some pretty intense piercings," he said, pointing out her 4 ear piercings, nose-ring, naval piercing, and eyebrow piercing. "Did they hurt bad?" he asked. She shrugged and mumbled 'Not really,'. "I've seen you singing at few cafes. You're pretty good," Fred continued to compliment her.

"Yeah, I do gigs. I get paid pretty good money for it. People are looking for quality these days, not comedy. If you can sing something that will have an affect on people, well that's what they're looking for. I mostly sing songs by Oasis because their songs have an impact on me and my life. They sort of... Helped me, if you know what I mean," Kyra explained. Fabienne raised an eyebrow.

"Helped you?" Fabienne asked. Kyra nodded.

"Oasis was a huge part of my song-writing. They inspired me, alot," Kyra said, "But anyway, where are we going?"

"We're waiting for G.G to get here," Fred said, "And there he is" he finished as G.G pulled up beside them. The three got in the car.

"So, Kyra," G.G said, "Are you, by any chance, single?"

"Yeah and not your type," she replied with an evil smile.

"Whose type are you?" G.G asked. Kyra smirked, and winked at Fabienne, causing Fabienne's heart to race. Kyra leaned over to Fabienne.

"If I told you I like you..." she paused, placing a soft kiss on Fabienne's cheek, "... What would you do?"

"I... I... Don't... Know..." Fabienne stammered. Kyra unbuckled her seatbelt and slid over, placing herself on Fabienne's lap. She wrapped her arms around Fabienne's shoulders and placed her head on Fabienne's neck.

"Are you interested? What's your idea of love?" the pink-haired girl said, "Is it family, friends, or that special someone in your life? Does that someone make your heart race? Do you long for every moment spent with them? Is love holding someone so close that you can feel their warm breath on your neck, sending a strong sensation of joy rushing through your body? Is it pressing your lips against theirs?" Kyra paused, "It makes you blush when they look at you, right? Makes you have an urge to kiss them, but you don't because you fear their reaction... Deep down, though, they feel the same thing. They don't know it until that final breathtaking kiss," Kyra breathed into Fabienne's ear, her voice slightly scratchy, "Am I right, Fabienne?"

Fabienne's heart raced. Should she kiss her? Should she hold back? 'Gah! This is too much to handle!' Fabienne thought to herself, 'she's tempting me... And--' Fabienne shook herself from her thoughts as she crashed her lips onto Kyra's. Kyra let out a small moan, as Fabienne took her by surprised, but she quickly kissed back. When oxygen became a necessity, they pulled apart, both girls panting heavily. Fabienne looked to the front of the car to see Fred clapping slowly.

"Should've seen that coming," he said. Fabienne rested her head on Kyra's shoulder.

"... I knew you weren't the shy type," Kyra said.

* * *

Preview for chapter 3:

-Fabienne:  
_"I just met her... But I feel like I know her already. Does that sound stupid?"_

-Fred:  
_"Anette's with Zack??"_

-Kyra:  
_"There's alot you need to know. I had a rough past. And I... Cut"  
_**A/N: I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Next one may be longer. With that being said, peace out!**

* * *


	3. Saying sorry

A/N: Don't have a whole lot to say here, but... Enjoy!

* * *

After being dropped off at Fabienne's house, Kyra, Fabienne, and Fred spent the night watching movies. GG decided he didn't feel well, and that he had a headache. When Fabienne offered him some Advil, he declined and said he was going home. Weird, he was the one who wanted to hang out at first. The next day, GG, Fred, and Fabienne all hung out after school at the Cafe Tamara works at.

"I'm happy for you, Fabi," Fred said, "Kyra seems nice"

"Thanks," Fabienne said. GG sat down with an extra large Frappuchino. "Whoa, dude, that's a little big" Fabienne said, pointing to the drink.

"This? Nah," GG said, quickly drinking the Frappuchino. "Agh! BRAIN-FREEZE!" he screamed, holding the sides of his head and breathing heavily. He felt a soft slap across the back of his head and turned around to see Kyra.

"Hey," she said. He glared at her. She sat down next to Fabienne.

"What are you doing here? Not that it's a bad thing or anything," Fabienne asked.

"My gig tonight is here. You guys should watch," she replied. Fabienne nodded.

"I can't," GG said, "I have plans"

"Yeah, with us!" Fabienne said.

"Well in any case I don't feel like sitting around in a boring cafe all night," GG barked.

"Um, yeah... That's a lie and you know it! You said that you just wanted to sit here and drink Frappuchino's all night," Fabienne said.

"Now it seems boring! Plus it's 'crowded' here, if you know what I mean," GG said. Fabienne gritted her teeth.

"What's your problem?!" she said. She stood up. "C'mon, GG, we need to talk. NOW!" she grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him outside.

"Wow," Fred and Kyra said at the same time.

* * *

"Seriously! Do you have a problem with her? Or is it me?" Fabienne screamed at GG.

"I never said that!" he said, " Quit putting words in my mouth"

"I'm not! You've been acting extremely cold towards Kyra. What'd she do to you?" Fabienne said.

"She didn't do anything to me. If you want the truth , then here it is. I'm uncomfortable with gay relationships,"

"Wow. And I thought we were friends,"

"We are,"

"No. We're not. And you better scram before I hit you so hard your grandchildren will feel it!" Fabienne threatened. GG sighed, got into his car, and drove away.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" Fabienne said, as she sat down.

"What'd he do?" Fred asked.

"He's all 'I'm uncomfortable with gay relationships', and he doesn't like Kyra very much,"

"Aw, that sucks. Judged again" Kyra said with a sigh, "This always happens!"

"Huh?" Fred said.

"There's alot you should know about me. I had a rough past," Kyra said, "I never had friends before now because people were scared of me. When people found out I'm gay it sort of scared them, also causing alot of fights... And when my parents had to pick me up at the police station when I got caught fighting with someone... Yeah, I got kicked out of my house. I didn't even start that fight. Now I have to perform, just so I can pay for my apartment. And another thing... I'm a recovering cutter" she pulled up her arm warmers, revealing at least 12 scars, 6 on each arm.

"Are you... Um... Out of that phase?" Fabienne asked.

"It's been 6 monthes, so I think I am," Kyra said.

"I'm sorry about your parents kicking you out," Fred said, "Where are they now?"

"In New York. That's where I'm from, actually. They dropped me and my stuff off here," Kyra said, staring at her hands, "But... I don't want to talk about it. I'm not some emo kid who cries about her past" she said sadly. Fabienne sighed.

"It's okay," Fred said, "We're here to listen,"

"Thanks," Kyra said.

* * *

A few hours later, during Kyra's performance of "What Sarah Said" ,Originally by Death Cab For Cutie, Fabienne felt her phone vibrating. She looked at the caller-id. It was GG. She didn't know whether to answer it or not. She figured that if he wanted to talk that bad, he would stop by the cafe. She adverted her attention to Kyra's performance. Kyra seemed to choose songs that had alot of emotion in them. Kyra played a few more chords, and ended the song. The audience applauded as the 17-year-old jumped down off the stage and walked up to Fabienne.

"We're halfway through. It's warm in here. Come outside with me for a minute, I have a 15-minute break," Kyra grabbed Fabienne by the hand and pulled her outside. Fred followed. They both noticed how demanding and touchy Kyra got during performances. Completely understandable, she was tired and warm.

"Great show, huh? I mean, people clapping and saying 'ooo sing this one'. And then there's the child-factor. You say one bad word and...and...and... BAM! The parents are all over ya, 'You cursed. My child's ears are damaged for life'. Like... Seriously... People!" Kyra stammered. She spoke quickly, and seemed extremely stressed.

"You did great, Kyra," Fabienne said. Kyra giggled stupidly. Fabienne mumbled "Oo kay..." and rolled her eyes.

"Fabienne, you have a visitor," Fred said, smirking and pointing to the blue car that parked in front of them. GG got out of the car, bearing a card and a rose.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" Fabienne said sadly.

"I was wrong," he said, "I've been a horrible friend, for that I'm sorry. I should accept you no matter what," he turned his head to Kyra, "You too, Kyra". He handed her a rose that had a tag on it, with the word Sorry written on that. He handed Fabienne the card.

"Happy birthday nephew?" she said, with an eyebrow raised.

"They didn't have any 'I'm sorry' cards..." GG said, "But read inside it"

"'I'm sorry for being an idiot earlier... I accept you no matter what and I couldn't imagine not being your friend'" Fabienne read. She smiled, "Thanks, GG,"

"I think... I think I'm gonna cry," Kyra said happily, "Come here, you three!" the goth-girl exclaimed as she pulled Fred, GG, and Fabienne into a hug. Fabienne smiled.

"Thanks, GG," Fabienne said.

"Love's the most important thing in life, I guess I was just a little... Um... Shocked,"

"I can understand that," Kyra said, still hugging Fabienne. Fred and GG escaped the hug.

"So, friends?" GG asked. The older teen nodded.

"Um... Not to ruin anything... It's been 15 minutes," Fabienne said. Kyra's eyes shot open. She quickly released her grip on Fabienne.

"Gotta go back in and perform. Come on!" she grabbed Fabienne's arm and pulled her inside. "Whoa!" Fabienne said, nearly crashing into the door. GG and Fred smiled.

"I got a perfect song for Fabienne and Kyra..." GG said, "Love Song by Sky. It's so... Kyra"

"Nice," Fred said, "I'm glad you can finally accept Kyra and Fabienne. They're pretty much perfect for each other"

"Yeah. Just like Anette and Zack," GG said.

"What...? Anette's dating Zack?" Fred panicked.

"No, just wanted to see what you'd say," GG said.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

-Anette:  
"You're so lucky, Fabienne. At least you can find love... Fred would never date me"

-Kyra:  
"Suspended?!"

-Fred:  
"Great, Worrynaut is now stalking my friends..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah this chapter is longer than chapter two. I am so happy I got to stay home from school. That gave me lots of time to write. Ha ha. Hope y'all enjoyed this. I don't know how many more chapters I'll have.


	4. Cab

A/N: This chapter is very...um... just very. No matter what word can describe it, it's here, it's now, and my power might be knocked out for a while because we are getting alot of rain and wind here in Atlantic Canada! With that being said, enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"What's the point in life? I once believed it was to find happiness; to rid yourself of pain... I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe it's love. But love can drive us into insanity, confusion, and heartache. Love goes hand-in-hand with happiness... Or does it? I mean, it hurts to see the one you love happy with someone else, yet it hurts more when the one you love isn't happy with you. Love... Is pain. In that sense, everyone is a masochist. We love to be in love, even knowing that love can hurt more than anything. It's overwhelming, in both good and bad ways. But my question to you, Kyra, is this: Does any of this make sense to you? Are you happy with me? Are you in love with me?" Lilly said to the pink-haired girl, "I can't live knowing you aren't happy"_

_"I- I'm happy being with you. Of course I am. I- I love you," Kyra said. She examined Lilly's face. Something wasn't right. Kyra put her hands over Lilly's. "What's wrong?"_

_"This is really hard for me to say, but I have to... Kyra, my parents are moving, and I have to go with them. I'm... I'm sorry it had to be this way. I have to let you go, I couldn't hide it from you and, while you were least expecting it, leave. I wanted to give you time to grasp that..." Lilly said. She sighed sadly. The room was dimly lit and too quiet. The windows were open, and a cool breeze seeped through them. The normal sounds of New York City had faded, no police-car sirens going off, no pedestrians and tourists laughing and talking, no... anything. Nothing but uneasy silence. The tears were welling up in Kyra's eyes. She rested her head on Lilly's shoulder._

_"Where... are... you... going to... go?" she stammered tearfully. Lilly wrapped her arm around Kyra's waist, sending chills through her spine._

_"Europe, for a year. Afterwards we are going to Toronto, perhaps. But I promise you, I swear to god, I will always love you. I'll e-mail you every week. We'll see eachother again someday... And then we can be together. Just not now. If you want to date other people you can. The last thing I want to do is hold you back. I only wish that things could have turned out different," Lilly explained. Kyra nodded and lifted her head._

_"I understand," she said. She grabbed Lilly by the head and closed the distance between them._

_End of Flashback_

"Are you okay?" Fabienne asked Kyra, who seemed to be off in her own world right then. Kyra shook from her thoughts.

"Oh... Yeah, I'm fine," she replied weakly.

"You don't look it... Hmm. How can I help Miss. Kyra out?" Fabienne thought out loud. A smirk crossed her face as she opened an ice-cold bottle of water and poured it on to Kyra's head. Kyra screeched.

"Ledger! You better hide!" she barked at Fabienne. Fabienne laughed. Kyra lightly pushed her up against the wall. "I'll get you later," she said, "so be careful, cause--"

"OMG GIRL-ON-GIRL PDA!" a voice shouted. Kyra turned around to see Tiffany, an 12th grader, pointing horrificly at Fabienne and Kyra. Fabienne just rolled her eyes, whereas Kyra took offence.

"D'you wanna fight?" she said. She grabbed Tiffany by the shirt and pulled her closer, snarling slightly. "Do you have a problem with me? I bet you do... I bet you were the one who spread all that _bullshit_ about me and that Sara chick! Right?"

"Screw yourself, and get your hands off me you...you dyke!" Tiffany shouted.

"Shut up!" Kyra said, "Unless you want to feel my claws digging in your eyes!"

"Whatever. Listen, let go of me, and go make out with that slut!" Tiffany said. Fabienne winced.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? _SHE'S_ NOT A SLUT, YOU BITCH! _YOU'RE_ THE SLUT!" Kyra screamed, thrusting Tiffany into the wall and punching her in the nose.

"Kyra, stop!" Fabienne said. Kyra pushed Tiffany down on the floor, sat on her stomach, and started punching her. Tiffany managed to strike Kyra a few times, but only caused a nose bleed.

"Take. It. Back. _NOW_!" Kyra screamed. By now there was a group of students watching. Ms. Voula, on her way to the office, noticed the crowd. She also heard a rage-filled Kyra screaming to take something back. Obviously concerned, she pushed past the crowd, and stared at the two brawling teenagers. She looked at Fabienne, whose mouth was agape.

"She's. Not. A. Slut!" Kyra shrieked. Ms.Voula gasped. Fabienne attemped to pry Kyra off of Tiffany, while Ms.Voula held Tiffany back from Kyra.

"All three of you. Office. NOW! You can explain what happened when you get there!" Ms.Voula said sternly. The three stormed off, Kyra and Fabienne glaring at Tiffany. Tiffany stared straight ahead, tending her bruises, nostrils flaring.

"You know our policies on violence! We have zero-tolerance. Do you know how much tolerance that is? Zero!" Ms.Voula lectured the three.

"Ms.Voula, I didn't do anything! I just walked by and she attacked me!" Tiffany whined.

"You lying, evil, nasty little bit--"

"Language, Ms.Crow," Ms.Voula said to Kyra. Kyra folded her arms and sulked. She hated her last name. Crow? It's a freaking bird, and a country singer! Kyra gave Tiffany the death-glare, and Fabienne wrapped her arms around Kyra.

"Just chill," Fabienne whispered, Kyra nodded. Ms.Voula was writing down something. "Hm?" Fabienne was curious as to what she was writing, "What... are you writing?" Fabienne asked.

"Your names," Ms.Voula mumbled.

"May I ask why? Ms.Voula, I did nothing wrong! I was sticking up for myself, and Fabienne. Tiffany called me a dyke, and called Fabi a slut! I was only defending Fabienne and I!" Kyra ranted.

"You still broke the rules. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to suspend you," Ms.Voula said. Fabienne sighed and Tiffany said "Yes!" happily.

"All of you,"

"_What!_?" Tiffany said.

"You were an antagonist, too. You three will be suspended for a week and a half. During this time, Kyra, you'll have appointments with the school counsellor. You will be attending these once a week, for a month" Ms.Voula said, "Ok, you're done here" she shooed them out. The three girls walked out of the office, and left. Fabienne and Kyra stormed outside, and within minutes Ms.Voula heard the roar of a motorcycle.

* * *

About an hour later it was lunch-time. Kyra and Fabienne were at Kyra's apartment, watching tv and throwing popcorn out the window at the street below. Why? Kyra was weird like that. Fabienne felt her phone vibrating. She quickly flipped it open and said "Hey"

"Hey, Fabienne... Where are you?" Anette asked.

"At Kyra's. We got suspended,"

"Why?"

"_Somebody_ got into a fight with that Tiffany chick," Fabienne said, "She was standing up for me and lost it"

"Oh my. Fabienne, at least you can find someone to love and protect you... Fred would never date me!" Anette said sadly.

"You've never asked him!" Fabienne said, "But I gotta go. There's a pedestrian-fight outside and I want to throw popcorn at them. Hey, you should come over after school,"

"Okay, I'll call," Anette said. Fabienne said bye, and closed her cell phone.

* * *

Hours later, Fred, Anette, GG, Fabienne, and Kyra were watching movies at Kyra's apartment. Anette had been sneaking odd stares at Fred all night. He hadn't noticed. She sighed. GG was looking through Kyra's cd's.

"Haha, you have a Train cd! Fred likes Train,"

"Hm? So do I," Anette said with a smile.

"Oh, y-you do? That's cool," Fred said.

"Meh, Kyra, do you have any... polka music?" GG asked. Kyra raised an eyebrow.

"What? No... I hate polka. Look, just put the Train cd in. It's way better than polka," Kyra's words were unintentionally insulting.

"You... Don't... Like... Polka? Hmph! Fine then," GG said. He threw the cd into the cd player. The song "Cab" started playing. Kyra's head shot up.

"You ok?" Fabienne asked.

"_Never_ ever leave me," Kyra said, referring to her past girlfriend leaving. Fabienne smiled.

"Never," Fabienne said, "I love you,"

Kyra swung her legs up on the couch and rested her head on Fabienne's lap. "You seem a little... Um..."

"This song reminds me of someone... When I was 14... My then-girlfriend left, went to Europe... And... This song reminds me of what I went through when she left," Kyra explained. Fabienne nodded.

"I'm never going to leave you , even if you want me to. You're stuck with me!" Fabienne said. Kyra laughed, but heard a loud smash, and looked at GG, who had knocked over her entire CD collection. Mouth agape, she fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"If you broke _anything_..." she warned. GG frantically stacked the CD's, hoping he hadn't broken any.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter: I got nothing left at the moment. Chapter 5 is going to be absolutely hilarious, though! :-D

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the song... Cab, by Train. Cool song.

_New York snow this time of year  
There's nothing more beautiful to me  
Except for you  
Making my way uptown and down  
Seeing familiar faces, places  
In my pile of coffee grounds_

_The days are better  
The nights are still so lonely  
Sometimes I think I'm the only cab on the road_

_Watching my breath rise in the sun  
Pulling myself in to make one  
Hopelessly feel for my phone and drive away  
This new rhythm I pursue  
Is just my getting over you  
Or telling myself that I need to_

_The days are better  
The nights are still so lonely  
Sometimes I think I'm the only cab on the road_

_I'm still lookin' for a fare  
No one said that it was fair  
To be alone_

_The days are better  
The nights are still so lonely  
Sometimes I think I'm the only cab on the road_


	5. Saturday

A/N: So here is chapter 5. Enjoy!!

* * *

It was a warm Saturday morning, and Fabienne awoke to the sound of the TV, and Kyra softly singing. A smile tugged at Fabienne's lips as she rolled out of the bed. She stumbled into the living room and found Kyra perched on the side of the couch, guitar in hand, deep in thought.

"Hello?" Fabienne said, waving her hand in front of Kyra's face. Kyra's eyes shot open and she jumped off the couch, embracing Fabienne in a hug.

"You're awake! I made you some coffee, but it's cold now..." Kyra sighed, "But I want to take you out somewhere for breakfast anyway. So... Where should we go?" Kyra asked. Fabienne groaned, extremely tired. She blinked a few times, then said "...What?" in a confused tone.

"Where would you like me to take you for breakfast?" Kyra said, "Jeez, kid, are you okay?"

"Tired..." Fabienne said. Kyra nodded.

"Go get ready. It's 9 a.m. and we have a lot to do today!" Kyra said, tossing some clothes at Fabienne. Fabienne took the outfit and went into the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed. Kyra went out to the kitchen and poured some food into her cat's bowl. She attempted to go to the fridge to get a bottle of water, but tripped over the cat. Fabienne heard a loud thump and a very colourful string of curses, followed by the phone ringing, Kyra picking it up, and yelling "WHAT!?" into it. Fabienne rolled her eyes, whilst picking up a brush and brushing her hair.

* * *

After picking up the phone, the doorbell rang, and Kyra dashed to the door. She swung the door open to see GG and Fred standing there. She mouthed 'One minute' and ran to the living room.

"NO! I _DON'T_WANT A SUBSCRIPTION TO YOUR MAGAZINE!" Kyra screamed and tossed the phone across the room. Fred and GG stared at her, and she snarled. Fabienne, upon entering the room, raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two going to the school dance tonight?" GG asked, "It'll be romantic"

"A dance... On a Saturday?" Kyra questioned.

"Yes"

"I guess we are, if she wants to go," Kyra said. Fabienne nodded.

"I could make a complete gore-fest out of it. Y'know, some fake blood smeared all over the place... Maybe a few fake spiders in the punch bowl," Fabienne said, wearing an evil smile.

"... Tiffany's head hanging from the ceiling" Kyra added, receiving a smack in the gut from Fabienne. She quickly apologized.

"So, we were going for a coffee... You guys want to come?" Fabienne said.

* * *

"Hm... This Kyra, she seems to have a hard life," Anemone said to herself. She whistled, then picked up a pen and wrote something down. "She lives on her own, her parents live in Manhattan. She performs in bars, Cafes, and such to make money to support herself. And... She cares more about subject Fabienne Ledger than anything. She's also slightly violent, and Fabienne seems to be the only one able to calm her down," Anemone paused, looking through Kyra's record, "Has her license... That's normal. Originally from New York. Mm hm," Anemone whistled, "I guess I can't really look into her personality with out talking to her first," she tossed the folder onto her desk, "Now back to Fred..."

* * *

At the Cafe, the four sat down with their coffee, and stared at the TV screen. Penelope and Benji just walked in, and the high-pitched ringing of Penelope's voice nearly shattered Kyra's ears.

"FABIENNNNNE!"

"Um... Who's that?" Kyra asked Fabienne. Fabienne smirked.

"That," she said, "is Penelope. The happiest person on the face of the earth. She's disturbingly annoying. I actually plan on using her for one of my horror films. 'Night of the living prep'," Fabienne explained, "And that guy is Benji... Her boyfriend. He's a bit, well, a lot smarter than she is... But he can also be a jerk,"

"Hey Chicos, chicas!" Benji said enthusiasticly, while Penelope clung to his arm, smiling from ear-to-ear. Kyra waved.

"Ooh guess what! Me and Benji-poo are going to win 'Cutest couple' at the dance tonight!" Penelope squealed. Kyra stood up.

"Not if I win it first," Kyra said, challenging the blond.

"You and what boyfriend?" Penelope said sarcastically. Kyra looked down at Fabienne. "Oh... Her? Yeah, good luck. There needs to be a cutest boy and a cutest girl. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you are both girls,"

"Fabienne has more of a chance of winning 'Cutest girl' than you do!" Kyra said, folding her arms against her chest and smirking.

"What? She's punky! She wears boots! And... Black lipstick!" Penelope screamed, aggravated.

"Yeah, but I wear boots, black lipstick, and my hair is pink, and when I was 15 I got asked to model for pla--"

"Whoa there!" Fabienne said, grabbing Kyra's arm, "I don't think I'd spread that around too much. You didn't take the job!"

"Meh. Punk girls are pretty, too, Penelope," Kyra said. Penelope smirked.

"May the prettiest win," she said, holding a hand out for Kyra too shake. "Good luck,"

* * *

At 7, Kyra, Fabienne, GG, and Fred arrived at the dance. Kyra was wearing a black corset, fishnet sleeves, a black mini-skirt, knee-high boots, and fishnet leggings. Kyra convinced Fabienne to wear a very cute dress, Fabienne didn't want to. The dress reached just above her knees. GG and Fred wore Tuxedos, as Kyra convinced them that if they dress like that they might find a girlfriend... or a penguin.

"Every time I'm at a party, someone always puts alcohol in the punch," Kyra said, sipping down a glass. "Why? Why would they do that?"

"There's no alcohol in that," Fabienne said. Kyra filled her glass and sniffed it.

"It smells like smirnoff!" she said.

"Then don't drink it,"

"Fine," Kyra said, tossing the cup of tainted punch over her shoulder. It landed on Nino, and sure enough, he had a reaction to it. Kyra laughed at this. Fabienne recalled the last time she'd seen Nino take an allergic reaction, and he had thought that she was in love with him. She shuddered at the thought.

"Y'know what we should do?" Kyra said, wrapping her arms around Fabienne's waist, sending a jolt of excitement and uneasiness through Fabienne, "Follow me," Fabienne raised an eyebrow, but followed the goth girl. Kyra led Fabienne out to the parking lot of the school. The air was slightly chilly, and a gust of wind hit the two girls. Fabienne shivered. Kyra gently kissed her. In the distance they could here the music playing.

"This morning, when you were sleeping, I wrote you a song. I can't sing it here... I'm waiting for the perfect moment. But here it is," Kyra slurred a bit from her accidental encounter with Smirnoff. She handed Fabienne a folded piece of paper. Fabienne read it, and looked up at Kyra. She lightly slapped her across the arm.

"You are _such_a romantic," she said. She pulled the goth girl closer and pressed their lips together. Fabienne slipped her fingertips into Kyra's belt.

"NO PDA!" someone screamed. Fabienne looked back to see Soya Green staring at them. Fabienne snarled at her.

"**Fuck. You**." she yelled. Soya stared for a minute, but continued walking.

"Ignorant people..." Fabienne said.

"Aww, we're ignorant too, love," Kyra said jokingly, "But y'know what I think? I think nature-lover Soya liked seeing us make out. She could have turned her head!"

"I-" Fabienne paused, her cheeks were fire-truck red.

"You...?" Kyra said with a raised eyebrow

"I love you," Fabienne said whilst resting her head on Kyra's neck.

"I love you more," Kyra said. Fabienne blushed.

"Can you um... Give me kissing lessons?" Fabienne asked amorously. Kyra nodded, and cupped Fabienne's cheek.

"First, you do this," Kyra placed her face close to Fabienne's. Fabienne smiled. "Now follow my movements," Kyra gently pressed her lips against Fabienne's, and wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other remained on her cheek. Oxygen became a necessity and the two pulled away slowly, panting heavily.

"Fabienne and Kyra have been gone for quite a while," Fred said, concerned about his friends, "I wonder what they're doing..."

"I don't want to sound perverted but they might be, um..." GG started. Anette walked by.

"Don't you finish that sentence, Gregory Gilbert!" Fred said. Anette smirked.

"Fred, if you're wondering where Fabienne is, she's either still in the parking lot making out with Kyra, or they've gone somewhere more, um, 'secluded', if you know what I mean," Anette said.

"Fabienne's _not_ like that," Fred said.

"Kyra might be," Anette said, but as she said that, Kyra and Fabienne walked through the school doors. The two were holding hands and Kyra had an evil smile.

"I might be _what_?" she asked Anette. Anette shrugged.

"Nothing, we were just talking about you and Fabienne's whereabouts. But now that you're here, there's nothing to worry about," she replied, "I'm going to go grab a glass of water. I'll catch you guys later. And Fred, I was wondering... If you want to dance later then, you know, come find me" Anette said, blushing heavily.

"Uh... Umm... Ha... Well..." Fred stuttered. Anette nodded and walked away. "So... Where were you two?"

"Outside. Talking," Kyra said upon getting another cup of punch.

"Kyra, it's spiked!" Fabienne said. Kyra remembered this, and threw it out. She noticed Penelope and Benji approaching them.

"It's time for the slow dance... That's when they'll choose the cutest couple. Are you ready?" Penelope asked Kyra and Fabienne. They nodded.

Within minutes, the music had started up. The song chosen for the slow dance was "Disappear" by Hoobastank. It wasn't a very slow song, but it was sad enough. Kyra wrapped her arms around Fabienne's shoulders. Benji did the same to Penelope.

_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you leave  
Though I try to look away  
The pain, it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me_

Kyra and Fabienne stood there, staring intently at the floor. They were still holding on to each other, but neither knew how to dance. Kyra just listened to the words of the song, they seemed to put her into a trance. She could actually relate to Fabienne through this song. She now knew that this would be their song.

_Do you know that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay_

Penelope and Benji attempted to dance. Benji followed Penelope's movements perfectly. They were pretty sure that they'd be named the cutest couple. They hoped so. Well, Penelope hoped so. Benji didn't care.

_So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds of everyone  
And everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace of the person  
The person that I need  
_

Fabienne rested her head against Kyra's neck. "I don't dance well," she whispered. A smile tugged at Kyra's lips. "It's OK," Kyra said, "I'm not so great at it, either"

The music ended, and as if on cue, Kyra swiftly kissed Fabienne. Someones voice could be heard on the microphone.

"And now, the cutest couple is... Whoa. Fred and Anette?" Jodi said into the mic. Fred and Anette had decided to dance, since neither had dates. The two rushed up on to the stage. "You two," Jodi said, "You are now crowned the cutest couple! Congratulations!"

Penelope and Kyra sighed. "No hard feelings?" Kyra said to Penelope. Penelope smiled and nodded. "Pound it," Kyra said, holding her fist out for her nearly trademarked handshake. Penelope lightly hit Kyra's knuckles.

* * *

Preview?

-- Kyra: "Saying I love you would be an understatement. You're my world, and I need a teddy bear. Stay with me?"

-- Fred:  
"Did that dance mean much to you, Anette?"

* * *

A/N: Well that was a longgggg chapter and I guess it just leads up to more Fabi/Kyra love. And yes, I've used this song in one of my Hannah Montana fics. But... That's okay.


	6. To heck with psychologists

A/N: This ... This is chapter 6. You have now entered a realm of character conflict, an actual plot, and complete cuteness between Kyra and Fabienne. You've been warned. Cue evil laughter!

-Anemone's office, December 7th, 12:17 p.m.

Kyra stared at the clock as she listened to Anemone ramble on about 'Kids these days' and tell her that her attitude towards other students needed to change drastically, or she'll face consequences and possibly get expelled from St. Jude's for good. Kyra folded her hands and stared right into Anemone's eyes. She cleared her throat and raised a finger.

"Know what?" Kyra said, "I don't belong here. My attitude towards the students is completely fine. Tiffany Addison wouldn't shut up her mouth!"

"It's 'she would not shut her mouth', Kyra," Anemone corrected her. Kyra grunted.

"Pfft, I have my faults, you have yours. For instance, I'm a writer, yet I don't always speak with good grammar, and you are a woman who has a uni-brow, and you're like 4'7". Seriously, lay off me, man!" Kyra said. She had nothing better to do than insult the woman. She didn't like wasting her time talking to a psychologist; she thought that part of her life had ended 6 months prior.

Anemone picked up her tape recorder and pressed the record button, "Subject is becoming irritable. Hmm," Anemone whistled into the record. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Can we at least get through some basics about you, so I can analyze you?" Anemone asked politely, something Kyra had never heard from Anemone before.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Fire away," Kyra said. Anemone attached some paper to her clip-board and reached for a pen in her desk. She thought for a moment.

"Is there anything in your past that you want to talk about? As you know, this information is kept confidential, so your par—"Anemone stopped, realizing that Kyra's parents abandoned her 2 years before. Kyra's blue eyes welled up with tears.

"They wouldn't care; after all, they're all the way down in Manhattan," Kyra said, her voice was small and hoarse. Anemone nodded sorrowfully and wrote down Kyra's exact words on the piece of paper.

"Is there anything you miss the most about your parents?" Anemone asked. Kyra shook her head.

"All they ever did was fight. My mom used to comfort me after their fights, but eventually it worsened. When I was sent to the N.Y.P.D for getting into a fist-fight, they decided their life would be better without me. They told me that we were going to Canada for a vacation," Kyra paused, "I woke up in a cheap motel with all my stuff scattered around. I miss nothing about them, they were pathetic," Kyra said. Anemone raised the tape-recorder to her mouth and started to speak into it.

"Subject has been neglected- and possibly scarred for life- by her parents. This is a cause for concern," Anemone said. Kyra tapped her fingers against the desk. "Subject seems nervous, she is tapping her fingers on the desk, I will look into this for further observation."

Kyra snarled at Anemone. "If you say even_ one_ more irrelevant thing into that, I will take it from you and snap it!" Kyra snapped. Anemone raised her uni-brow. Kyra picked up her book bag and stood up. "I'm out of here. It's Sunday, I have better things to do. I should be at home with Fabienne!"

"Subject has an odd desire for subject Fabienne Ledger. I shall look into this," Kyra grabbed the tape recorder and ripped the tape out of it.

"I said to stop saying irrelevant things," Kyra said, storming out of the room. Anemone whistled.

-Kyra's apartment, December 7th, 1:03 p.m.

Kyra walked into the apartment, slammed the door, and threw her book bag on the floor. She tossed her cell phone and car keys on the table and let herself fall on the couch and Fabienne's lap. Fabienne raised an eyebrow, and stroked the back of Kyra's head.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked. Kyra let out a groan. "Did big, bad Anemone upset you?"

"No. It's just been a_ really_ bad day," Kyra said into Fabienne's lap, "Luckily I have you. You're the only one on the planet who doesn't drive me insane,"

"Aw, that's so cute," Fabienne said, "Maybe you need some sleep,"

"Yeah, but only if you'll be my teddy-bear!" Kyra said. Fabienne nodded and the two went into Kyra's bedroom. Kyra immediately passed out, arms protectively around Fabienne.

"You always play the hero, don't you?" Fabienne said. She kissed Kyra on the forehead and dozed off into a nap. Hours later, Fabienne woke up. Kyra was still asleep, and Fabienne found that this was the perfect time to do something nice for her. She got up and went out to the kitchen. She heated some water and grabbed a packet of 'Instant Hot Chocolate'. She brought the steaming mug of hot chocolate into Kyra's room and gently tapped on Kyra's shoulder. The girl groaned and sat up, her pink hair flowing over her face. Fabienne pushed it to the sides of her face and handed her the mug. Kyra looked down at it, looked up at Fabienne, and back down at the mug.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

Seeing Kyra smile made Fabienne smile. "Are you feeling better?" Fabienne asked. Kyra nodded while gulping down the hot chocolate. "Great, cause you have to work in an hour," Kyra's blue eyes widened. She jumped out of bed, nearly tumbling on to Fabienne.

"We have to hurry!" she said, nearly flying to the dresser to get an acceptable outfit. Kyra chose a black top with fishnet sleeves attached, a pair of baggy black jeans, and black converse. She rushed to get dressed, not warning Fabienne.

"Pass me those chains," she said to Fabienne, pointing to the chains on top of the side-table. Fabienne grabbed them and handed them to her. Kyra tied them around her waist. Fabienne examined Kyra's outfit. She'd never noticed before, but Kyra had a completely firm body. Probably to be expected, she is a skateboarder.

"Are you staring? That's so cute!" Kyra said. Fabienne blushed.

"Uh, n-no! I was j-just, uh... Yes," Fabienne stammered. Kyra smiled.

"I'm flattered, actually, love,"

"I love it when you call me love, you're so cute when you do that," Fabienne gushed.

"Yes, but saying I love you would be an understatement. You're my world, my teddy-bear. I love you more than life itself. Which is why I wish you could stay with me every night," Kyra said. Fabienne pushed her fingers under Kyra's belt and pulled her into a kiss.

"Who says I can't stay with you? My parents are never home, anyway," Fabienne said. Kyra smiled brightly and brushed her lips against Fabienne's.

"I'd like that," Kyra answered.

-Cafe, 7:09 p.m.

The audience applauded as Kyra got up on stage. "This first song is dedicated to Fabienne, my beautiful, totally awesome girlfriend!" she said into the microphone, "Here goes, 'If god is a dj', by Pink!" The audience clapped as the band started to play.

_I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high  
Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes  
I see the world as a candy store  
With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore  
Like 'Mommy, I love you'  
'Daddy, I hate you'  
'Brother I need you'  
'Lover, hey fuck you'  
I can see everything here with my third eye  
Like the blue in the sky_

_If god is a dj, life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm, you are the music  
If god is a dj, life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it_

_I've been the girl, middle finger in the air  
Unaffected by rumours, the truth, I don't care  
So open your mouth, stick out your tongue  
You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done  
So find a new lifestyle, new reason to smile  
Look for nirvana under the strobe light  
Sequins and sex dreams  
You whisper to me, 'there's no reason to cry'_

_If god is a dj, life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm, and you are the music  
If god is a dj, life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it_

_You take what you get and you get what you give  
I say don't run from yourself, man that's no way to live  
I've got a record in my bag, you should give it a spin  
Put your hands in the air so that life can begin_

_If god is a dj, life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm, you are the music  
If god is a dj, life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given,  
It's all how you use it_

Kyra jumped off the stage and embraced Fabienne in a hug. The audience clapped. Kyra's jaw dropped when she saw a blonde girl beside the counter, she looked familiar. 'Holy fuck, it's Sloane!' Kyra thought to herself. Sloane is her sister. She is 24, blonde, and dressed punk. Similar to Kyra. This was the first time she'd seen her since their parents made Kyra move to Montreal... Why was she here?

-Fred's house, 7:32 p.m.

Fred heard his phone ringing, and scrambled around his room to find it. He pulled it from under a pile of clothes and checked the caller I.D. and it turned out to be Anette. He pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" he said nervously.

"Hey Fred," Anette said.

"Oh hi Anette,"

"Listen, did that dance mean anything to you?" she asked, "I just wanted to know, because..."

"Pfft, of course it did!" he said stupidly. "Anette, I..." Just that moment, Fred's phone died. He fell to his knees and cursed under his breath.

"WHY. NOW?!" he said angrily.

* * *

Preview for next chapter: A lot more on this mysterious Sloane girl.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, this was a quick chapter for me and towards the end I was in a rush.


	7. Why is she here?

A/N: So here's chapter 7. As I mentioned, this is realm of extreme... extremes! Cue evil laughter! Well, without further ado, enjoy!

-Cafe, 7:37 p.m.

Kyra stared coldly into her older sister's eyes. She could feel her blood pressure rise as she opened her mouth to speak. Fabienne squeezed her hand tightly. Fabienne was not exactly sure what was going on, although it was obvious that Kyra was unhappy. Kyra let out a small growl, and Sloane winced.

"Why are you here?" Kyra asked, teeth gritted, nostrils flaring.

"I would have expected you to be happy to see me," the blonde said, "I am, after all, your sister,"

"You're not a good sister. Now answer me! Why. Are. You. Here!?" Kyra screamed at the 24-year-old. Sloane took a sip of her coffee and put a hand on her hip.

"Chill," she said.

"Did our parents send you here to take me back?" Kyra asked.

"No. No, Kyra, I'm not here to take you back to those... horrible people!" Sloane paused, "Dad's in jail anyway and mom ran off to Texas. You have nothing to worry about."

"Then why are you here!?" Kyra screamed impatiently. Sloane put her hands on her sister's shoulder.

"Life's boring without you. I miss hanging out with you, I miss our constant battles over the TV remote, I miss you. I just wanted to see you again. You've grown so much, last time we saw each other you were 15 and frustrated with... well, everything." Sloane explained, pulling her sister into a hug. Fabienne raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I didn't come with you, they left me in NY, and when they came back, I asked where you were, and they said that they didn't need you and they dropped you off here. I was angry, I cried myself to sleep every night. Finally, I took action and found out where you were. Kyra I missed you," Sloane said. Kyra drove her fist into Sloane's stomach.

"Better damn-well mean it!" she said, hugging her sister tightly, also pulling Fabienne into the hug. Fabienne smiled at this.

-Fred's house, 8:30

"Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it!" Fred said, whilst whacking himself in the head with a pillow. He had attempted to call Anette back 3 times. She did not answer. There was only one solution. He picked up his now-charged phone, and dialled the number of a local flower shop.

"Hey, can you send a dozen roses to the Freeze-Drigh household? On the card, write 'To Anette, from Fred'. Thanks, dude," Fred said, hoping that this would work. He placed his phone down and laid on his bed, sighing deeply as he drifted off into a nap.

-Kyra's apartment, 8:47 p.m. 

"So... This is your apartment?" Sloane said, examining the large, posh living area, "this must be hell to pay for every month," she said sharply. Kyra nodded. Fabienne and Kyra took a seat on the couch, and Kyra accidently elbowed Fabienne in the arm.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie," she said.

"Sweetie?" Sloane said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Fabienne's my girlfriend, and I love her more than anything," Kyra said, snuggling up to Fabienne. A smile crossed Sloane's lips.

"You do take after me," she said, "Just don't make the mistake of proposing in bed," Fabienne's blue eyes shot wide open and she fell into a fit of laughter, Kyra rolled her eyes.

-Anette's house, 9 p.m.

"Delivery for Anette Freeze-Drigh," a tall man with a clip-board said. He passed the flowers to Anette. She smiled and thanked him, closed the door, and looked at the card attached to the flowers.

"Fred?" she said confusedly. She smiled brightly, blushing faintly as well. "So he_ does_ care!" she exclaimed, rushing to her room, tossing the flowers on the bed, and dialling Fred's number on her phone. She smiled ear-to-ear when she heard a tired Fred pick up the phone.

"H- Hello?" he said voice slightly scratchy.

"Thanks," Anette said happily, "I didn't know you felt that way,"

"Huh? Anette, hey!" Fred jumped out of bed, and Anette heard a loud thump, as Fred crashed into the wall. "Oww," he whined, rubbing his head. Anette giggled.

"Well, I was wondering, Fred, would you like to go see a movie tomorrow night?" Anette asked shyly. Fred nodded, but realized she couldn't see him nodding.

"Yes, I- I'd love to!" he said.

"Ok, then we'll do that. Bye, Fred," she said, hanging up the phone.

-Kyra's apartment, 9:05 p.m.

"Ow!" Kyra said, attempting to unhook the chains from her abdomen and her belt. She had them hooked tightly to her belt and part of her top, for style purposes, but unfortunately they were too tight.

"Do you need a hand?" Fabienne asked, staring intently at the girl.

"Maybe," Kyra said. Fabienne got up and tugged at the chains, causing Kyra to shriek.

"Your hands are fucking cold!" Kyra said, jumping back. Fabienne smirked.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" she said, pushing Kyra up against the bed and tickling her.

"N-no. S-stop, p-please I can't t-take this! S-stop it!" Kyra said, laughing hysterically, pawing at Fabienne's hands.

"What's the magic word?" Fabienne asked.

"It's... P-Please! Please stop it, F-Fabienne!" Kyra shrieked, "I'll totally get you for that!" Kyra, regaining her strength, grabbed Fabienne by the shoulders. "I'm gonna kiss you so much that you will beg me to stop!" Kyra said, panting heavily, and completely forgetting about her wardrobe problem from a few minutes ago. There was a knock at the bedroom door. Fabienne and Kyra both rolled their eyes, and Kyra mouthed 'One minute' to Fabienne.

"What?" Kyra screamed at Sloane.

"You two are awfully loud! Keep it down a bit!" Sloane teased. Kyra and Fabienne both turned a deep shade of red. Kyra swung the door open.

"Shut up, we weren't doing anything!" she said to Sloane. Sloane examined the teenagers.

"Okay, my bad," Sloane said, "Anyway, I'm going to grab something to eat. So, bye!" Sloane turned and walked out to the kitchen. Kyra looked at Fabienne, whose mouth was agape.

"Wow. That was embarrassing," Fabienne said.

"You think, Ledger?" Kyra said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you know you love me," Fabienne said. Kyra smiled.

-End of chapter

Preview for the next chapter: Whatever comes to mind.

A/N: Oh my gosh, so much filler. Ha. Next chapter shall be much better. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Knives

A/N: Well this is sort of late, but here it is. Enjoy!

.-December 10th, 7:02 a.m.

Kyra groaned into her pillow as the alarm clock went off. What an irritating concept, who likes alarm clocks? She stretched and yawned. She smacked her hand on the off button, nearly tumbling to the floor while doing so. She looked at Fabienne, who was still sleeping peacefully. She'd have to install a school's fire alarm to wake Fabienne up. She tapped the crimson-haired girl, receiving a muffled "What do you want?" in return. Kyra continued to tap on Fabienne's shoulder, until Fabienne jumped up and smacked her with a pillow. Kyra folded her arms and pouted.

"Fine, be that way!" she said. Fabienne rolled her eyes and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out an outfit and threw it on the bed.

"We're going to be so behind in school," Fabienne said.

"Yeah, but we can catch up," Kyra said, "And if not, we still have a chance at passing with exams,"

"True. Hey, what's this?" Fabienne asked, pulling a small notebook out of the dresser, "A diary?"

"Don't you read that!" Kyra screamed, pawing at the book, "Fabienne, seriously, it's from last year, it has stuff in it! Give it!" Fabienne flipped it open. Kyra grabbed the top of the page, and Fabienne ripped it away. She raised an eyebrow, reading a random entry.

_I hate this. I hate being in love. And the worst part is she'll never like me like that,_ Fabienne read, and could've sworn she'd seen Kyra blush 30 shades of red. She continued reading; _I have only seen her a few times, with her friends. I know one of her friends is named Anette. She's in my art class. I can't get her out of my thoughts. I should end it now, no one deserves to feel this much pain and love at the same time. _Fabienne stared at Kyra, who was blushing heavily. She looked as though she'd been hit by a truck. Fabienne smirked.

"Blackmail, sweetie," Fabienne said slyly.

"Just go get ready for school," Kyra mumbled. She walked past Fabienne, but Fabienne grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kyra's eyes shot wide open.

"Wow," Kyra said, hands on Fabienne's hips. They were only seconds away from kissing again, when Kyra heard a knock at the bedroom door. She grunted and strutted toward the door. "What, Sloane?" she asked as she opened the door.

"I just wanted to know if you had anything to eat for breakfast," Sloane said innocently. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Have you forgotten how to use your eyes? Look in the fridge!" Kyra tapped on Sloane's forehead. Sloane nodded and walked away. Kyra turned around to look at Fabienne. "She has to go," Kyra said, "We can't do anything! Fuck, I hate people! Ugh,"

"Whoa, chill. Its okay, she's got to go out sometime. Right?" Fabienne said, "She lives in NYC, right?" Kyra just nodded, and stormed out of the room, to the bathroom to get a shower.

-9:07a.m.

"So you three understand why you're here now?" Ms. Voula asked. Kyra shrugged, Fabienne nodded, and Tiffany continued to bite the tip of her pencil, which was driving Kyra crazy. Every time Kyra heard the girl munch on the wooden object she felt like driving her fist into a wall. Kyra's shoulders tensed a little, and she opened her mouth to speak, but felt Fabienne squeeze her arm.

"Not now," Fabienne said, almost reading Kyra's mind. Kyra sighed angrily and stared intently at the floor. Ms. Voula looked up from her desk.

"Normally we would expel students for violence, but I never gave you three a chance to explain yourself. So without further ado, can you please explain what happened, starting with you, Fabienne?"

Fabienne took a deep breath, "Tiffany, here, called me a slut and called Kyra a dyke. Kyra took offense and attacked her," Fabienne answered honestly, "It was awesome!"

"Tiffany, is this true?" Ms. Voula asked. Tiffany nodded and smirked.

"One hundred percent and you want to know why? Because I can. Because Kyra is a no-good freak of nature. Look at her, she's a fucking psychopath! Have you heard the rumours about her? Before she came to Canada, she had to be taken to the NYPD for getting into a fight with someone!" Tiffany defended herself. She was now standing and pointing an accusing finger at Kyra, "And she killed them!" Tiffany added. Kyra stood up, nostrils flaring.

"You LIAR! I didn't kill anyone! They started the fight with me! I broke their arm, stupid!" Kyra screamed at the brunette, waving her fist in the air as she screamed. Tiffany nodded.

"Look! She's furious! She's going to explode into a vengeful monster if you don't lock her up soon, Ms. Voula!" Tiffany exclaimed. Ms. Voula shook her head.

"Tiffany, quit being such a baby!" Fabienne said, grabbing onto Kyra's arm and holding her tight, calming the Goth. Kyra looked at Fabienne and mouthed 'Thanks' to her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Oh, gay!" Tiffany said, gagging. "Ms. Voula, do something about them!" Ms. Voula rubbed her temples, obviously stressed.

"Tiffany, calm yourself. Until you can be a little civil, I'm not doing anything!" Ms. Voula said. Tiffany groaned. Kyra laughed.

"Shut up, you fucking dink!" Tiffany said. Ms. Voula stood up, and pointed to the door.

"Get out. Now. All of you just go, before I throw someone!" Ms. Voula barked at the teenagers. They all left, and all three went outside.

"We'll settle this now, won't we?" Kyra said, punching a brick wall. She stared at a new wound in her hand, watching the blood trickle down slowly. She smirked devilishly. Tiffany snarled. Kyra smirked.

"You stand no chance against me!" Tiffany said. Kyra walked over to the girl and pushed her against the wall, grabbing her by the shirt, she pulled her closer.

"You wanna bet?" Kyra asked sarcastically. Tiffany reached in her pocket and the next thing Kyra knew she was pressed against the wall with a small pocket knife held to her. Her eyes grew dark. Fabienne gasped when she saw the brunette holding the knife to Kyra's neck. Tiffany adverted her gaze to Kyra's arms.

"I could slit your throat, and then you'd suffocate... But if I slit your wrists, you spend the last 20 minutes of your life in complete agony," Tiffany said, glaring into Kyra's eyes. There was no fear in her eyes, just pure darkness.

"Do as you will," Kyra said slowly, "Don't forget though, if you kill me, you're the one who goes to jail for 20-life!" Tiffany nodded.

"But if I injure you..." Tiffany started, grabbing one of Kyra's arms and creating a small cut, deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to kill her. Kyra looked at her arm and then up at Tiffany. Tiffany made another cut, deeper this time, but still not enough to seriously harm her. "... If I only injure you, I won't get a life sentence. Also, look at your arms. Pathetic! They'd just think you were cutting again. You're nothing but a stupid little emo." Tiffany finished. Kyra winced. Fabienne stood in confusion. Kyra felt the blood trickle down her wrists as pain shot up them. She glanced at Fabienne, and Fabienne spotted a trash bin nearby. She grabbed the cover of it. Tiffany lifted Kyra's top a little bit. "Oh, nice piercing. It would look great... On me!" she pointed to Kyra's belly-button ring. She gripped it, and Kyra braced herself for the pain. She couldn't move her arms, it was too painful. She couldn't kick at Tiffany, her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. She blinked a few times and watched Tiffany. Tiffany was staring, contemplating whether she should do it or not. Kyra felt a slight tug at her stomach, but watched as Tiffany's eyes widened and she fell to the ground. Fabienne stood behind her, holding the cover of the trash bin. Kyra was in a daze as she stared at Fabienne, then at Tiffany.

"A-are you okay?" Fabienne asked, looking down at Kyra's arms. She rubbed her hand against Kyra's wrist. The mixture of blood and rain stained her hands. Kyra lifted up one of her arms and caressed Fabienne's head. Both girls were a mess; tears streaming down their faces, rain slamming onto their hair, and mascara running. Kyra looked down at Tiffany. She sighed and picked up the knife, throwing it into the trash bin. "I guess she won't need that," Kyra said, her voice cracking slightly. Fabienne nodded and stared at the sky, then looked back at Kyra, a mischievous glint in Fabienne's eye. She thrust herself at Kyra and pressed her lips against the pink-haired girl's lips. Kyra moaned as they both stood there, not ever wanting the moment to end. Finally after a breathtaking 30 seconds, they broke apart, panting heavily and still holding onto each other.

"Thanks, Fabienne, for everything. If you weren't here just now, I'd be dead," Kyra said, looking down at the wet asphalt below them. "Or brutally injured," she finished. Fabienne smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

You've got to learn that you can't always play the hero. It was my turn this time," Fabienne said, "Maybe we should go get your wrists cleaned up,"

"In a few minutes," Kyra said, "Just let me stand here with you for a few minutes" Fabienne nodded.

"What do we do about her?" Fabienne asked, pointing at the unconscious girl on the ground. Kyra smiled ear to ear.

"We let the police deal with her," Kyra said, rain dripping down her face, "For now, me and you have other plans"

-Inside the school, 11:09a.m.

"Fred, are we still on for tonight?" Anette asked. Fred swung around and looked dreamily at Anette. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you at your place at 7," Fred said. Anette kissed him on the cheek and walked away. He threw his hands in the air and shout "WOO HOO!" at the top of his lungs. Anemone stared at him and raised an eyebrow, pulling out her tape recorder and speaking into it, "Subject is extremely happy. I shall look into this," Anemone whistled as she put away the tape recorder.

-END OF CHAPTER!

Preview for the next chapter: Definitely gonna see how Anette and Fred's date goes, we'll find out what happens to Tiffany, and Fabienne's parents come home and wonder where their daughter is. Should be fun!

A/N: Well this was written during a slight bit of writer's block. But I think it turned out ok. Somewhat morbidly romantic! He he!


	9. Reunited

A/N: This is the second time I wrote this chapter. The first time was very rushed and for that I apologize. This chapter should be less sad than chapter 8. I'll even try to make it funny.

-11:38

"Kyra, hold still," Fabienne said. Kyra sat on the sink and sulked. Fabienne pulled out some gauze she had gotten from the school nurse. She wrapped it around Kyra's arms. She smiled and patted Kyra on the head. "Was that so hard?" she asked. Kyra nodded.

"Wasn't necessary." Kyra replied grimly. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of my own wounds,"

"No, you can't. You stood here for 20 minutes crying to go to the hospital," Fabienne deadpanned, "I recall acting like that when I was 5. Let people help you sometime. And don't over-exaggerate,"

"And you wouldn't have cried?" Kyra asked. She jumped to her feet.

"You seemed fine when it happened..." Fabienne said, Kyra raised her hand and opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't come up with anything. "I get it," said Fabienne, "You're only tough when you want to be. I could use this to my advantage,"

"How so?" Kyra asked. Anette came into the bathroom. Fabienne and Kyra waved.

"What happened to you?" Anette asked Kyra. Kyra thought for a moment.

"Skateboarding accident," Kyra said.

"No..." Fabienne said, "She ticked someone off pretty bad,"

"Oh wow," Anette replied. Fabienne's phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said. She heard a man's voice. She realized it was her dad. She smiled. "Hey dad," she said, "Yeah I'll be there after school. Ok, bye," she hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket. Kyra raised an eyebrow.

"Plans?" she asked. Fabienne nodded.

"I have to go back to my house for the night," she said, "Meaning you're alone with your sister. I just hope you don't rip her head off by the end of the night," Fabienne joked. Kyra smiled weakly.

"We'll just end up falling asleep while fighting over the TV remote," Kyra said, "Maybe we should go to class now," Kyra flung her book bag over her shoulder and walked away. Fabienne waved bye to Anette and followed.

-3:42, Fabienne's house

Fabienne threw her book bag on the couch and went into the kitchen, where her parents were. She waved to them and her mother rushed over to hug her.

"Hey," she said.

"Where have you been?" Ms. Ledger asked, "We've been home since last night,"

"Oh, I was at Kyra's," Fabienne said. Her parents looked confused. "... My girlfriend,"

"Would we approve of her?" Mr. Ledger asked, "What's she like?"

"Uh," Fabienne wanted to change the topic, "I'm writing scripts for a new film, want to see? I'll go get them!" Fabienne rushed out of the room. Her parents looked at each other worriedly.

"That was... odd." Mr. Ledger said. Mrs. Ledger nodded. Fabienne came back with some papers. She handed them to her parents and went downstairs. She sat at a computer desk and pulled out her phone. She dialled Fred's number.

"Hey Fred," she said, "Want to come over? I'm bored."

"Where are you?" he asked. Fabienne picked up her video camera.

"My house. Thinking of shooting a film," she said, distracted slightly.

"Where's Kyra?"

"Her apartment. I didn't want her to meet my parents..." Fabienne said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Are you going to come over?" Fabienne asked. She heard Fred sigh.

"I have a date," Fred said. Fabienne smiled.

"With who? Give me the details!" she said, voice getting squeaky. She heard Fred sigh dreamily.

"Anette," he said. Fabienne's eyes shot open.

"WHOA! Who asked who out?" she asked.

"She asked me," he replied. Fabienne smirked.

"Good," she replied, "But that means you can't come over?"

"Exactly," Fred said, hanging up the phone. Fabienne did the same, and put her phone on the desk. She was bored out of her skull; she should have brought Kyra with her.

-4:43, Kyra's apartment

"Wanna do something?" Sloane asked. Kyra rolled off the couch, falling to the floor. She groaned.

"I unno," Kyra said lazily, "Does it involve getting up?"

"Yeah," Sloane said. She tried to pick up a glass of water, but spilled it on herself. She started laughing hysterically.

"Huh?" Kyra looked at Sloane, "You ok?" she asked. Sloane tried to reply, but kept laughing. Kyra rolled her eyes and got up.

"Wanna hit the clubs tonight?" Sloane asked.

"I'm 17..." Kyra said, folding her arms, "Keep that in mind,"

"Oh, right," Sloane said.

"Let's go somewhere... Maybe to a park or something..." Kyra said whilst putting her boots on. Sloane agreed, and they left.

-4:47, Fabienne's house

Fabienne leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the computer desk. She picked up her camera and pressed the record button. She turned it around so the front of the camera was facing her.

"Hey, I'm bored," she said into the camera, "So I'm gonna sing to you... And you shall tell no one about this. Got it?" she threatened the camera. She sung Monsoon, by Tokio Hotel, and found herself impressed with how it turned out. She pressed the play button on the camera and nearly had a heart attack when she noticed a tall figure approach her from behind, on the video. She jumped and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw her older brother, Fabrice, standing there. She ran and attacked him with a hug.

"Hey you," he said, "How's it going?"

"Great. What're you doing here? Not that it's a bad thing," she said happily.

"Visiting. It's good to see you," Fabrice said. "Anything new since last time we spoke?"

"Not really, I met someone. I also wrote the scripts for a new film. It's really bloody,"

"I want to see the movie. Who'd you meet?" Fabrice asked. Fabienne blushed.

"Kyra. She's really cute," Fabienne said, "And she's funny, and she's a great kisser"

"Wow, you like this chick, good for you," Fabrice said, "Invite her over,"

"The 'rents wouldn't like her. She's also goth, she has like 6 piercings, 2 tattoos, and she says stupid things without meaning to,"

"So she's a parent's worst nightmare?" Fabrice asked. Fabienne nodded.

"She can get herself in trouble by just moving her hand... It's cute and sad," Fabienne said. Fabrice smiled evilly.

"Invite her over," he said. Fabienne knew what he was up to, and she smirked devilishly.

-5:19 p.m., park

"Ever since I came here I've always wondered if that is a boy or a girl," Sloane said out of nowhere, pointing to Panook. Kyra looked, and shrugged. The girls were sitting on a park bench, both talking like they were drunk. Kyra got an idea and her expression grew mischievous. She stood up.

"I'm gonna ask Panook if it is a boy or a girl!" she declared. Sloane clapped.

"Nice, go do it," Sloane said. Kyra strutted off toward Panook. She waved to Panook. Panook walked over.

"Hi," Kyra said. Panook waved. "No offense, but I need to ask... Are you a boy, or a girl?" Kyra asked. Panook bit its lip. Margo walked over and wrapped her arm around Panook's arm. "Do you even know if you're male or female?" Kyra asked confusedly. Panook nodded. "Are you going to tell me?"

"..."

"Hey, blondie, is your bf a gf or a bf?" Kyra said to Margo. Margo was about to answer when they heard a loud, abrupt shriek in the distance. Kyra, Panook, Margo, and Sloane looked to the direction of the shriek. "What the heck was that?" Kyra said.

"I have no clue," Panook said, "Maybe you should go find out," Kyra's head shot toward Panook. She couldn't believe this; Panook's voice wasn't deep enough to be a boy, but not quite high enough for Kyra to be sure it was a girl. She grunted. Remembering the task at hand, she ran toward the distant cry.

End of chapter 9!

Preview: Well, we definitely find out who is shrieking. I'll try to make it funny...

A/N :I fell asleep halfway through this. It can't be that great...


	10. Bad impression

A/N: Got to remind myself to start writing 20 minutes after turning the laptop on, or everything freezes up. So, I guess my brain is completely in one place today... Meaning I can write this without distraction. I am homework-free from now until tomorrow.

-6:05 p.m., park

Kyra and the others heard a loud shriek in the distance. Kyra, being a protective 'No one should get hurt' person, ran after it. She approached a group of kids. They looked 12, maybe 13. She stared at them for a few minutes, and they stared at her. One of the guys in the group cowered behind another. A tall boy walked up to Kyra.

"What?!" he said. Kyra stared coldly into his eyes.

"Mind explaining what's going on here?" she asked. He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her closer. He glared at her.

"Mind your own business!" he said. She smirked.

"Aw, why? Are you gonna tell your mommy?" she teased. He grunted loudly and released his grip. Kyra looked past him, and saw a few kids staring at something. She pushed the boy out of her way, and went over to investigate. Looking past the kids, she saw a dead sea-gull. She slapped herself with the palm of her hand.

"Someone shrieked... Over this?" she asked a young girl. The girl nodded.

"Jeff was going to take it and whip it at some nerdy chick..." the girl said, "she was actually the one shrieking. She ran away. Don't you just hate nerds?" Kyra blinked. She felt arms wrap around her waist. On instinct, she turned around and glared. It was Jeff, the group's leader.

"You invaded our territory. We can invade yours," Jeff said. She slapped him across the head.

"You little creep! Man, I hate how twelve-year-olds feel the need to be perverts!" Kyra screamed. Jeff smiled at her. She gritted her teeth.

"I can sue you," he said.

"For?"

"Abuse. You hit me," Jeff replied. Kyra rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to stand there and argue with a 12-year-old all night. She folded her arms. "Know what else? You look funny!" Jeff said. Kyra began to walk away. She felt a rock hit her leg. She looked back and gave Jeff the death glare.

"GO SIP A JUICEBOX!" she screamed, then mumbled "Immature runt..."

_Ring! Ring! _

She heard her cell phone ringing and she dug for it in her pocket. She found it, flipped it open, and said yo.

"_Hey you,"_ Fabienne said. Kyra's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Hi, what's up? How are the 'rents? Are you enjoying your visit? Do you—"

"_Whoa, take a breath, Kyra. Sheesh!"_ said Fabienne, _"One question at a time,"_

Kyra blushed. "Sorry," she said, "Anyway, do you need anything?" she asked.

"_Yeah,"_ Fabienne said, "Me and Fabrice want you to come over. It's boring here..." Fabienne paused.

"And?" Kyra asked. She heard Fabienne giggle.

"_And you, my dear, are going to meet my parents. And DO NOT behave like a good girl. Be yourself!"_ Fabienne said, and Kyra knew she was up to something. Kyra kicked a pebble.

"Damn right I'll be myself!" Kyra said, "Besides, if I'm not me, who am I? I'll tell ya who: Abraham Lincoln!" Kyra said. Fabienne laughed.

"_So, when can you be here?"_ Fabienne asked. Kyra thought for a moment.

"In like 20 minutes," Kyra said, "I'll get Sloane to drive me,"

"_Good!"_ Fabienne said. She said goodbye, and hung up. Kyra rushed back to the park and asked Sloane to drive her to Fabienne's, considering it was Sloane's car they took. They arrived at Fabienne's and Kyra knocked on the door. Fabienne opened it. Kyra pulled her into a hug, and noticed a brown-haired guy behind Fabienne. She waved.

"You must be Fabrice," she said, releasing Fabienne from a hug and holding a hand out for Fabrice to shake, "I'm Kyra, _the_ professional bad-ass!"

-7:02 p.m., restaurant

Fred stood in the restaurant, awaiting Anette. They had decided upon meeting at the restaurant, rather than Anette's house. He looked towards the doorway. He spotted Anette. He smiled and walked up to her. He rubbed the back of his head.

"You look really nice tonight," Fred said. Anette blushed deeply. With a smile, she said "You do, too,". They sat down at a table. After a long, awkward silence, Anette spoke.

"Not to sound like a creep or anything, but I've liked you for a while now," she said.

"I have liked you for years," Fred replied, "I never told Fabienne, though. I thought she'd go back and tell you, and you'd laugh,"

"I would have been happy. Albeit, I would lose trust in Fabienne for going behind your back, but still, I would have been happy!" Anette said. A waiter came over to serve them. They ordered, and began talking again.

-7:09 p.m., Fabienne's house

Fabienne pointed to the kitchen, and explained that her parents were in there. She wanted Kyra to make _the_ best entrance ever... Best entrance meaning 'parents worst nightmare'! Fabienne grabbed Kyra's arm and they walked out to the kitchen. Kyra's face remained expressionless. She saw Fabienne's parents. She felt like she was going to say the wrong thing, but it seemed that was what Fabienne and Fabrice wanted. Why? She had no clue. She'd have to talk to Fabienne afterward.

"Hey," Kyra said. Mr and Mrs. Ledger looked at her, and their jaws dropped slightly. Kyra noticed this, and wondered if it was the pink hair or the outfit. She was dressed in a black zipper-up hooded short-sleeved t-shirt, corseted arm-warmers, black tripp Capri's, slightly ragged fishnet leggings, and combat boots. Yeah, parents worst nightmare right there.

Despite this, Fabienne's parents held their hands out for Kyra to shake. Kyra did so. "I'm Kyra," she said.

"I see," Mrs. Ledger said. "Fabienne's told us... not a lot about you," Mrs. Ledger said, "So maybe you should tell us a bit about yourself,"

Kyra thought. "I have my license, I'm from New York City, and...," Kyra had no clue what else to say.

"And?" Mr. Ledger asked. Kyra shrugged. Fabienne looked at Kyra.

"And... Nothing. Kyra doesn't talk much, but she's really bad-ass!" Fabienne said. Mr. Ledger raised an eyebrow and Mrs. Ledger placed a hand on her hip. Fabienne knew exactly what she was doing, it was only a matter of time.

"Language, Fabienne!" Mr. Ledger warned.

"Maybe you shouldn't hang out with someone who is so 'bad-ass'," Mrs. Ledger said. Kyra couldn't believe Fabienne's mom was bold enough to say that.

"I'm a great person! Take that back!" Kyra snapped. When realizing what she had done, and seeing Mr and Mrs. Ledger staring at her accusingly, she said sweetly, "Just give me a chance,"

"Want to go downstairs?" Fabienne asked. Kyra smiled and nodded. She looked at Fabienne's parents and her smile faded.

"Yeah, let me go get my stripper cuffs first, though" Kyra said. They went downstairs. Fabrice remained upstairs with their parents. Mrs. Ledger looked worriedly at Fabrice.

"Maybe you should go down there to make sure they aren't misbehav-"

"They're fine, mom," Fabrice said. Mrs. Ledger walked over to the stairs.

"I'm listening, and if I hear anything... There will be heck to pay, sweetie!" Mrs. Ledger said. She heard Fabienne yell "Ok", so she went back to the kitchen.

"Your parents don't like me," Kyra said. Fabienne nodded.

"That's the point. If you're completely trustworthy and a goody-good around them, it makes it so... boring!" Fabienne explained, "What's the point in dating if you can't have a little fun messing with the minds of the 'rents?"

"Guess there is no point," Kyra said, "So... I actually have stripper cuffs on me. Hint hint,"

"Pervert," Fabienne said, lightly hitting Kyra on the arm.

"You love me for it," Kyra said.

"Ooh, so now you're a mind reader?" Fabienne said, pulling Kyra closer to her.

"Guess so," Kyra said, about to kiss Fabienne. They were stopped when Mrs. Ledger walked by and scared the living daylights out of Kyra. Kyra jumped back and fell over the arm of the couch, muttering "Ow," before getting back up.

"No kissing while I'm in this room," Mrs. Ledger said. Kyra groaned, folded her arms, pouted, and mumbled "That's not fair,"

-9:30 p.m., restaurant

"I had a really great time tonight, Fred," Anette said. Fred smiled goofily.

"Me too," he stated.

"Do this again sometime?" Anette asked.

"Definitely,"

"I'm going home now. I'll see you at school!" Anette said, and left, but not before kissing Fred quickly. The split second seemed like an eternity to him. He smiled and remained in a daze until a waiter asked him if he was ok.

End of chapter 10!!

Preview: Next chapter... hmm... gotta think about that one!

A/N: I'm tired. Very very tired. LOL


	11. Freakout

A/N: Oh. My. It's been so long since last time I wrote. I've been grounded. I can admit that I am a horrible student. School days are just days filled with energy drinks, drawings, and occasional conversations about nothing in particular.

-9a.m., mall

"Why are we here so early?" Kyra said, slouched over, head against a clothing rack, eyes half shut. Fabienne looked down at her.

"I wanted to beat the rush. Nobody likes long lines," Fabienne stated. Kyra blinked.

"It's Friday. Everyone is either at work or school. There are NO lines. There will be no lines. Can we please go home and sleep? I'm tired. You kept me up," Kyra said stubbornly.

"You enjoyed it," Fabienne said, receiving a glare from an old lady passing by. "It's not what you think!" Fabienne said.

"Ugh, kids these days. When I was your age we were never mischievous. Shouldn't you be in school right now?" the lady said, glaring angrily at the girls.

"I'm sorry," Fabienne said. She grabbed Kyra by the arm and pulled her out of the store. Kyra sighed heavily and sat on a bench. "You're lazy," Fabienne said. Kyra ignored this. Fabienne sat next to Kyra on the bench. Kyra fell into Fabienne's lap.

"Man..." Kyra said, "I'm so tired"

"Then I'll get you an energy drink or a coffee," Fabienne said. Kyra yawned and got up. They found a nearby vending machine and Fabienne bought Kyra a large can of redbull, which Kyra drank quickly. It helped a bit, but Kyra was still incredibly tired.

"This is your fault," Kyra said.

"How is it my fault? You could have gone to bed early last night! Sheesh." Fabienne said.

"As if," Kyra said, "You had to be a complete bitch and—"

"Shut up,"

"Fine." Kyra said. She folded her arms. Kyra lifted her head. "This song reminds me of last April and May! Those 2 months were frigging awesome. I listened to this song so much, and watched Hannah Montan- Er..."

"Oh my god." Fabienne said, "You watched that?"

"It was cause of the ever-so-obvious pairing between Lilly and Miley! I noticed it when I first saw that show! I'm sorry!"

"Naw, whatever. I used to like watching the death scenes from Disney movies. Example: The Lion King! But I didn't know you liked rap," Fabienne said, pointing out that the song was 'Why u wanna', by T.I.

"Well normally I don't. When you're all alone in a house, and there's nothing to do but watch Much Music, you can grow to appreciate certain songs," Kyra explained. She looked ahead, and a guy ran out in front of her.

"Hey," he said, "Sup?"

"Nothing." She replied. She pushed past him and they continued walking. He caught up with her and looked at her.

"I was sort of looking, and... Well, you are hot! I wanted to ask how many guys you've been with. Are you a hooker?" he asked. Kyra felt herself getting angry. She looked at Fabienne, who, this time, looked equally pissed off. Fabienne put her hand around Kyra's waist. Kyra snarled.

"Why is everyone so perverted?" she asked.

"I'm not, I'm just asking you out!" he said. Kyra slapped him across the face. Fabienne did the same.

"FREAK! I COULD KILL YOU! YOU UGLY MOTHER-FUCKER! YOU'RE JUST MOCKING MY EXISTANCE!" Kyra screamed. Fabienne squeezed her hand. The boy backed away a little. Kyra had the look of death in her eyes.

"Whoa, girl, just chill. I'm sorry,"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE ASK ME OUT AGAIN. I'LL HURT YOU!"

"Kyra, that's enough," Fabienne said.

"YOU ARE A DISRESPECTFUL IDIOT, MAN! YOU JUST ASKED ME OUT... IN FRONT OF MY GIRLFRIEND. YOU SHOULD FUCKING DIE. STUPID!"

"Kyra, calm down. NOW" Fabienne warned.

"WHY DO GUYS ALWAYS THINK GIRLS WILL LIKE THEM!?" Kyra screamed. "GO AWAY, OR I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD YOUR GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!" The boy ran off. He whispered 'creep' before he left, and Fabienne smacked herself in the face.

"Kyra. Seriously, can you learn to calm down? All you had to say was no,"

"Causing a scene is more fun," Kyra said. Fabienne groaned.

"You don't get it. You're gonna get yourself in trouble! I'm worried about you. You shouldn't have such a hatred toward men who like you. All you have to tell them is that you aren't interested. It's not that hard to do," Fabienne said. She pulled Kyra closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"Huh?"

"But I guess I'm glad you're that loyal to me, that you would threaten to kill anyone who asked you out,"

"It's freakish, but whatever. I love you,"

An hour later Kyra found herself talking to the guidance counsellor. Fabienne brought her there so they could address her anger problems. Kyra was not happy about this. She glared at Fabienne.

"You, my dear," Kyra started, "You're gonna be lonely for the next week." Fabienne's jaw dropped.

"Are you kicking me out?" Fabienne asked. Kyra shook her head.

"Nope. I have a better punishment," Kyra said.

"Mutual punishment?" the guidance counsellor asked. Kyra looked, but never responded.

"What is this 'punishment'? I'm sure it won't be that bad," Fabienne asked. Kyra smirked.

"You can't touch me at all for a week. I can kiss you, but you can't just come up and kiss me. You also can't hug me. Or anything else... Especially more 'hardcore' hugging and kissing!" kyra said. Fabienne gawked at her.

"You're punishing both of us?" Fabienne said, folding her arms and pouting.

"Hey, it's you who decided to take me to the guidance counsellor, you need some punishment. Besides, it's not hurting me. I can do whatever I want to you,"

"And if I don't abide by this rule?" Fabienne asked.

"Hmm, then I guess I'd have to handcuff you and take you to jail," Kyra said.

"Um, OK, so I understand now where your anger issues come from," the guidance counsellor said.

"Can it! We're talking!" Kyra shouted. She adverted her attention back to Fabienne.

"Kyra, you're no fun. Now I have to spend the week in pleasurable agony!" Fabienne whined. Kyra kissed her.

"Whatever... That's what you get." Kyra said. She thought for a minute. "This hurts me a lot more than it hurts you,"

"... Right." Fabienne said, "If that's true than stop the punishment! Seriously,"

"Naw, I'd rather not. I can take a bit of pain... I can go a week without you kissing me"

"You can't go 15 minutes,"

"Can so!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes I can!"

"Nope,"

"Bleh, whatever. Do what you want..." Kyra said. Fabienne smiled cutely.

-Random bar, 12p.m. 

"Y'know, I has a good... good... good job in New York, I do," a drunken Sloane said.

"Mmhm. So why are you here?" the bartender asked. She was a tall man of age 27. She had tattoos on her arms and a lot of piercings. She had black hair and green eyes.

"Sister lives here. I gots ta visit her sometimes, y'know" Sloane said. She hiccupped. She laughed hysterically.

"Jeez, lady, how many drinks have you had?" the bartender asked. Sloane hiccupped.

"I'unno. I lost count after se'en."

"Are you driving home?"

"Yup"

"Why don't you just stay with me for the night? I live down the street. I don't want you to drive like this," the bartender said happily.

"I sure will. My name is Sloane. Like the band. My parents had a sense of humour," Sloane said.

"I'm Britt," the bartender said. They shook hands and started talking.

-End of chapter 11

A/N: OH WOW. JUST... WOW. MY FRIEND WHO IS A PERVERT HELPED ME WRITE THIS. FRIGGING PERVERTS THESE DAYS! But I still thought it was ok.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm FINALLY writing again. Mom's pissed at me for calling her boyfriend a free-loader. Ha! I thought it was funny.

-Cafe, 4:02p.m. 

Benji and Penelope sat down by Kyra and Fabienne. Kyra was playing with an elastic band, presumably looking for a target to throw it at, and Fabienne was sketching a vampire with his teeth sunken into a man's neck. Penelope grabbed the elastic from Kyra. Kyra glared at her.

"HEY!" Kyra screamed. Fabienne looked up from her papers.

"Hi Fabienne. Yo, Kyra. Are you two still on for a double date tonight?" Benji asked. Kyra nodded.

"Yeah, because there's nothing I'd rather do than hang out with a narcissistic boy and his squeaky voiced, ultra-preppy girlfriend," Kyra replied sarcastically. She rested her head in the palm of her hands and her hair fell over her face. She sighed and looked at Fabienne.

"Do ya want a coffee?" she asked, "I'm buying,"

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee. But if you pay, I'm paying for the movie tonight," Fabienne said. Kyra shook her head.

"No way," she smiled, "You're MY slave, and I'm taking you to the movies tonight. Got it?"

"Fine then," Fabienne said, smiling. She looked back down at her paper and continued sketching.

"You two are so weird! Benji always pays for me. That's one reason you should go for a guy. They like to pay for things," Penelope said. Benji rolled his eyes. Kyra smacked herself in the face and groaned.

"You really are clueless," she teased Penelope.

"I'm just saying! Guys are so... Fizz! Girls are just bitchy, and way too girly, if you ask me," Penelope said. Kyra raised her eyebrow.

"Lesbians tend to like women that are girly," Kyra said, "And besides, kid, you shouldn't be talking. You're more of a girl than anyone here!"

"AM NOT!" Penelope said. Kyra nodded.

"Ok then. I guess manly girls wear pink clothes, make up, and have high pitched voices," Kyra said, "Then again, I don't like to stereotype."

"You're really girly! Y'know that, Kyra?! Look at yourself, with your thin figure, perfect hair, perfect make up, slutty clothes, and who said you had a deep voice? No one! You don't! Your voice is quite girly, actually!" Penelope said, standing up, holding a hand in the air.

"It's not like your voice! If you're so against looking like a girl, be a guy!" Kyra stated. Fabienne looked at her and smirked. Penelope looked at Benji.

"I'm gonna need to borrow some of your clothes, Benji-poo," Penelope said. Benji groaned.

"You're an idiot sometimes!" Benji said to Kyra. Kyra smiled.

"Yeah, she is. And I like it. It's funny," Fabienne said. Kyra looked at her.

"Aww, you like me. Honestly, I figured you would've broken up with me by now," Kyra said.

"No. Even if you do something incredibly stupid,"

"Yeah. I've done too many stupid things by now." Kyra said, "Oh my god. I feel like kissing you right now... But that would be a public display of affection, and everyone knows th—"

Kyra was stopped mid-sentence when Fabienne closed the distance between them. Penelope's jaw dropped. Fabienne broke from Kyra and looked at Penelope.

"What?! You pretty much eat Benji's face 24/7!" Fabienne said evilly. Penelope giggled, and wrapped her arm around Benji.

"Guys, I gotta go get ready..." Kyra said. "We'll meet you at the mall at 7?"

"The mall?" Benji, Penelope, and Fabienne said in unison.

"Yes. The mall is near the theatre. We can shop, then go to a movie," Kyra explained.

-4:30p.m., Fred's house

"Frr-ed," a creepy voice called. Fred turned for his computer screen. He looked at the door, but it was shut. He looked at the window and no one was there. He figured it was Fabienne playing a joke on him. "Fabienne?" he called. No reply. He stuck his head out the window and received a peck on the lips from a redheaded girl. He jumped back and smashed his head on the window. He rubbed the back of his head. Realizing that it was Fanny that kissed him, he went to shut the window. She had already climbed through before he could. She ran at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now we can be together," she said, laughing evilly. "You know I've always loved you. I've missed you, Fred. I walk by your window sometimes. You never knew that, but I do. And that Ledger chick, well she's never home anymore..."

"What? She has a girlfriend, she's always at Kyra's house!" Fred said, terrified.

"Likely story. At first I thought she didn't go for boys, but now it's clear... Fabienne is straight, and seeing you! Well not for long, my sweet! She'll be out of our lives soon, and we can live happily ever after and get married and have beautiful children who look just. Like. You!" Fanny said into Fred's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Are you implying that you're going to hurt, or worse, kill Fabienne?" Fred asked angrily.

"I'm just going to get rid of her, that's all. You don't need to know anything about it. She'll be in a better place where man-stealers are accepted!" Fanny said. She dug her nails into Fred's arms. "Got it?"

"Let go of me! Fabienne's NOT into me. She never will be. Are you _that_ brain-dead?"

"No, my sweet. Now hush. Hold me forever and ever. I love you, Fred," Fanny said, "But now it's time for me to go find Fabienne. Until next time I see you..." Fanny placed a kiss on Fred's cheek, and exited through the window. Fred stared at the window, disarrayed and angry.

-7:30p.m., movie theatre

Kyra and Fabienne stood outside the movie theatre with Benji and Penelope. Benji was showing off his muscles to Penelope, Fabienne was texting Fabrice, and Kyra was staring across the street. Fanny approached them and pointed at Fabienne.

"You..."she said. Fabienne stepped back. "You've been trying to steal Fred from me! Stay away from him!"

"What?" Kyra interrupted.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why you think that," Fabienne said.

"Cause you pretend to be into girls, but you spend time with Fred and it's clearly not just-friends!" Fanny said. Kyra looked at Fanny. She stepped closer to Fanny.

"Excuse me?" Kyra said angrily.

"Stay out of it, pink-head! I'm here to take out the trash!" Fanny pushed past Kyra. "You're going down, man stealer!"

"She's not a man stealer."

"And how would you know?" Fanny screamed at Kyra.

"I'm her girlfriend!" Kyra said, "And if you say anything about her, I will kick your ass from Montreal to Texas!"

Fanny disregarded that, and grabbed Fabienne by the arm. She pulled out her hair brush and smashed Fabienne in the arm. Fabienne smirked.

"As if that would ever hurt me," she said sarcastically, and punched Fanny in the nose. Fanny released Fabienne from her grip and Fabienne jumped on her. Fanny grabbed Fabienne by the hair.

"Get off me!" Fanny yelled. Fabienne did so, but kicked Fanny in the stomach when she got up. Fanny held her stomach in pain. Fabienne started to walk away, but Fanny jumped to her feet and whacked Fabienne in the shoulder with her hairbrush. Kyra ran up to Fanny and grabbed her by the hair. She twisted Fanny's arm, until Fanny started crying. Kyra kicked her in the knee and threw her against the wall. Fanny sniffled a bit, but regained her courage, and grabbed Kyra by the shirt. Kyra shook her head no. She grabbed Fanny by the neck.

"You're not wanted here. Get lost, before I hurt you worse," Kyra said coldly. She threw Fanny on the ground. Fanny coughed, and jumped up. She started walking away.

"I'll get you someday, Ledger!" she screamed. Fabienne glared at her.

"Wouldn't count on it!" Fabienne said, and then looked at Kyra. "I appreciate you saving my butt every time someone comes after me, but next time you should let me play the hero. You're gonna break a bone if you keep fighting people,"

"Oh please. I'm tough," Kyra said, smiling.

"Whatever," Fabienne said. She kissed Kyra. Kyra giggled.

"You'd better call Fred and warn him about her," Kyra said. Fabienne pulled out her cell phone.

"I'll do that now,"

-

Preview for chapter 13

-Kyra might be singing "My Direction", by Sum 41, which is the best punk-rock song ever.

-GG nearly kills Fred, Kyra, Fabienne, and himself, when Fabienne makes a weird remark

A/N: TIREDDDD!


	13. Hospital

A/N: Well... This is chapter 13. Woot. Thanks, Ben, for the idea of how the chapter should go.

Kyra held Yohan by the neck and stared coldly into his eyes. She raised her fist and brought the blonde boy closer. She slammed her fist into his face, causing him to yelp.

"That's what you get for calling me a freak!" she screamed, kicking him in the shin.

"Kyra!" Fabienne screamed from the distance. Fabienne ran up to Kyra and held her by the shoulders. Kyra growled.

"Let go of me," she said. Fabienne shook her head.

"I told you. No more fighting!" Fabienne scolded her, "This has to stop. Do you understand?"

"No!"

"Kyra. Quit acting like a 5-year-old, you're 17. It's time to stop this," Fabienne said. Kyra pulled away.

"Never!" she screamed.

"Then we're through!" Fabienne said. Kyra's jaw dropped. Fabienne couldn't believe she had just said that.

"W-We're what?" Kyra said, trembling.

"I'm sorry," Fabienne said sadly, "Are you mad?"

Kyra shook her head, and adverted her gaze to her own arms. She sighed. "No, not mad," she said weakly. "I have to go, and, uh," Kyra couldn't continue talking. She stormed off in the direction of her motorcycle and hopped on it, neglecting to put on a helmet. Fabienne watched as she sped off into the distance. Fabienne was disarrayed. She fell to her knees and cursed herself for doing that.

-

Kyra burst through the door and stormed down the hall to her room. Sloane asked where Fabienne was, and Kyra replied "Dead to me," and slammed her door as hard as she could. Kyra sat on her bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You worthless BITCH," she said to herself. She went over to the dresser, pulled out a small envelope, and poured the contents of it into her hand. There were 6 tylenol, a razor blade, and an elastic band. She tossed the elastic and the tylenol. She sat on the bed and contemplated hurting herself... or better, killing herself. She examined the razor blade, and smirked when the memories started to come back. With one painful stab, she thrust the razor into her arm. She pulled it across, and minutes later, everything went black.

-

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yes, she's just out cold,"

"I wish she'd wake up,"

Kyra heard those muffled voices as she woke up from her sleep. She squinted, not used to the bright white walls of the room she was in. She noticed an IV across the room, and a doctor standing outside the room. She stared at the open door. She looked at the bed. Hospital blankets covered her. She sat up.

"Where am I?" she said. She looked to her left. Sloane was sitting on a chair, a box of tissues in hand, and makeup smudged underneath her eyes. On another chair, Fabienne was sitting, just twiddling her thumbs. Fabienne looked more worried than Sloane. Why were they so worried? Kyra didn't understand. All she could remember was falling asleep and dreaming about rabbits... Weird.

"What happened? Why am I here? Tell me!" Kyra said, jumping out of the bed. She had a tendancy to panic when she was in the hospital. She had to sit back down... She felt extremely light headed.

Sloane pointed to Kyra's arm, and Kyra looked down at it. Her arm was wrapped securely in at least 5 millimetres of guaze. Kyra shuddered.

"Di- Did I cut?" Kyra asked. Sloane nodded. Kyra took a deep breath. "How did I get here?"

"Fabienne and I found you. Fabienne came to apologize. I said that you were in your room and you were being very quiet. We went to see if you'd fallen asleep, and just as we opened the door, you collapsed. There was blood all over your arms, and Fabienne and I feared the worst. Fabienne made a tourniquet out of some cloth, and we got you to the hospital right away." Sloane explained.

Kyra was not amused. She stood up. "I'm sorry." Kyra said. Fabienne walked over to her.

"This is my fault," said Fabienne, "If I hadn't freaked at you earlier, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Why'd you break up with me?" Kyra asked. Fabienne looked her in the eyes.

"Your temper. You get so angry. I was sick of it. I just wish you would calm down,"

"We could have worked through that," Kyra said. She sat down. "Ah well, too late now. I lost the most important person in my life, and you, well, you didn't lose anything..."

"It's not over yet,"

"Oh? I'm pretty sure it is! When you break up with someone, the relationship is over!"

"Can't I have another chance? I messed up!" Fabienne said.

Kyra looked up at her, "You most certainly can!" Kyra said, "I love you,"

"I love you, too. I don't love your anger issues, though," Fabienne said, "But I have a perfect solution... I have an outlet for your anger."

"What's that?"

"You're going to be the lead in my next gore film. Are you up for filming tonight?" Fabienne asked.

"If you don't mind having a vampire who has wrists bandaged up in guaze, then yes," Kyra said happily, and sadly. Fabienne hugged her, and then kissed her.

-

Later that night, Kyra, Anette, and Fred were acting in Fabienne's movie. Fabienne looked at the three.

"Kyra,"

"Yes?"

"Do you have the fake blood packets?"

"Right here," Kyra said, waving small packages of fake blood. They were small enough to fit in her mouth, so that when she had to 'bite' someone, she could just bite open the package of blood.

"Anette, Fred, you two know what to do, right?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Cool," Fabienne turned on her camera and started filming. The movie was taking place outside the house. It was late, so it was dark. The dimly lit street lights added an eerie effect to the film.

_Fred and Anette are walking along the street, holding hands, when Anette feels like someone is following them. Fred reassures her that they are completely alone, and that they're safe. Suddenly, a severed hand falls out in front of Anette. She screams and holds onto Fred. Three people come out from behind a building. One is a tall, blonde woman. Even though it was dark, Anette and Fred could tell she had blood on her hands. The second person is a man with brown hair, and sharp teeth. Then the third is Kyra, the leader. She had blood red eyes, sharp teeth, and sharp claws. Kyra approached Anette, who backed away._

_"Wh-Who are you?" Anette asked, terrified._

_"The girl you killed," Kyra said. Kyra grabbed Anette by the shoulders. She looked at Anette and smirked. Anette was frozen in fear. Fred attempted to rescue her, but was attacked by Fabrice._

_"Stay down," Fabrice said. Fred watched in horror as Kyra dug her teeth into Anette's neck, draining Anette of all her blood, until the black-haired girl was completely chalk-white. Anette fell to the ground. Kyra knealt down and pulled up her top._

_"Do we harvest her organs?" Kyra asked._

_"No, we'll take this wimp," Fabrice said, kicking Fred in the stomach. He pulled out a knife and made a large cut down Fred's stomach. He pulled out something, and Kyra couldn't watch. Fred screamed in pain._

About 2 hours later, they were done filming. Fabienne started editing. The next day, Penelope and Benji were invited over to watch it. Penelope sat down on the couch, next to Benji and Fabrice. Fred and Anette were sitting on the floor, and Kyra was standing in the corner, holding onto Fabienne. Fabienne pressed 'play' on the remote. The moment Kyra's teeth stuck into Anette, Penelope covered her eyes. At the end of the movie, it shows Kyra holding up someone's arm and someone's intestines. Penelope happened to glance. She stood up.

"All this blood and gore is making me..." she started, "I'm gonna be sick!"

"GO! NOW!" everyone screamed in unison.

Fabienne looked amorously at Kyra. "You're a pretty good actress," she said, "Maybe you were in the wrong business... But I still think you're an awesome singer, too,"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me... I have to be at work in an hour. You can come if you want. Wish me luck; I'm taking a swing at some Scarlett Pomers songs," Kyra said. Fabienne smiled.

"Like I'd ever miss the chance to see you perform," Fabienne replied, and Kyra blushed.

"Well I am just _too_ awesome," Kyra bragged. Fabienne laughed at her.

-

Preview: I dunno. Whatever comes to mind, I guess...

A/N: Wow... That was hard. lol


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here's chapter 14. It's so late because sometimes I'm not very nice and I get myself grounded.

-

"Hey blondie, ya wanna fight?" Kyra said to Penelope.

"And ruin my hair? I don't think so!" Penelope stated, "Unlike you, I prefer to remain pretty,"

"You're doing a pretty lousy job at that!"

"Hey!"

"Okay, you two, knock it off!" Fabienne said, "Maybe you should have an arm wrestling competition. It might keep your anger under control," she said to Kyra, who was glaring at Penelope angrily.

"No! I'd rather tease blondie, here," Kyra said. Fabienne rolled her eyes.

"Kyra, who went with you to get your hair re-dyed last week?" Fabienne asked tiredly.

"You..." Kyra said. Her tone of voice was similar to an 8-year-old who just got the bike taken away: sad, confused, and monotone.

"And what colour is your natural colour?" Fabienne asked.

"...Platinum blonde..." Kyra said. She hung her head and folded her arms.

"And is Penelope platinum blonde?"

"No..."

"So technically you're the blonde one,"

"Yes..."

"And that means...?"

"Fine. I was wrong. Sorry!"

"Now, go have an arm wrestling competition before you break someone's skull,"

"Fine," Kyra said, sitting down at the table. She placed her arm on the table and turned her head toward Fred. "Hey, you! You're first," she said. Fred nodded and walked over to the table. He sat down and examined her arms. She looked quite scrawny, and he figured she only weighed 100 pounds, which was partly true. Her arms were firm, so there had to be some form of muscle in there, but she still looked scrawny and weak. He might be able to win against her, he thought. He grabbed her hand. She smirked. Within three seconds his hand hit the table. He held it in pain.

"I think you actually hurt me!" he said. Benji smirked.

"You lost to a girl!" he shouted from across the room, and then approached Kyra.

"She's a friggin' mutant or something! Look at her, she's so thin! Yet she's so tough! She's too strong!" Fred said, exasperated.

"Honestly, I just think you're weak," Kyra stated. Fred poked her arm.

"You're arms are fucking solid! But they're so thin! When I look at you I think, 'Wow, she's all skin and bones... There's no muscle at all,' but then you're all--"

"Years and years of fighting does that to one..." Kyra said. Benji sat down. He grabbed her arm. She examined his muscles and thought to herself, 'Oh damn it,'. He growled, and squeezed her hand. She flinched. She looked up at him. He started to push her arm down.

"Heh, girls aren't meant to win against tough guys... It makes the men feel inferior," Kyra said, "But then again, that's a stereotype, and I hate stereotypes!" she said, pushing Benji's arm the opposite way. She intentionally dug her nails into his hand. It wasn't enough to cut him, just enough to hurt. His hand it the table, and Kyra stood up.

"I'm done here. You guys can have your fun, I'm gonna go get Fabienne and--"

"You're not done until you face Penelope," Benji said. Kyra laughed.

"That ditz couldn't beat me!"

"You'd be surprised. Her voice alone can nearly kill someone," Fabienne warned. Kyra laughed harder.

"It's so true!" Kyra said, "It's like so high pitched you can get permanent damage in your ears!"

"You don't have to be rude!" Penelope said, folding her arms and pouting. Kyra shrugged, and sat down. Penelope sat as well, and they connected their hands. "Ewww! Black nail polish?!" Penelope screeched.

"That is so apropos. I was just thinking of how pink nail polish is disgusting!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I mean it's cool for a hair colour, but for nail polish," Kyra rambled. Penelope looked at Kyra's forearm, and got an idea.

"Blood is running through the guaze on your arm," Penelope said. Kyra gasped and pulled her arm away, only to realize she was completely fine. "Haha, you lose!" Penelope said.

"Whatever, you little skank. I would've won," Kyra teased. GG approached the girls.

"Can I partake in your semi-violent acts of dominance?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm done anyway. I gotta go dress Fabienne as a french maid, and take pictures of it!" Kyra said with an evil smile. GG laughed. He sat across from Penelope, and Kyra dragged Fabienne into the bedroom.

"Weird couple..." GG said, sort of forcing small-talk. He gripped Penelope's hand.

"Ew, your hands are sweaty!" she screamed. He disregarded it, and started pushing her arm. She sat there calmly. She overpowered him and his arm hit the table.

-

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't ask me, I don't even know what I'm doing," Kyra monotoned, searching through the dresser. She tossed a bunch of clothes on the floor, and Fabienne looked through them.

"I've never seen you wear any of this before," Fabienne said. She found a miniskirt with studs around the bottom of it, a pair of fishnet leggings, playboy boxers, and a playboy belly-top.

"You won't see me wearing that junk... It's too slutty," Kyra said, finding a necklace at the bottom of her dresser. She put it on. It was a really cute heart necklace she jacked off her sister.

"Exactly why I should see you wearing it," Fabienne said, and winked at her.

"Ohhh you're so bad!"

"So... Is that a yes or a maybe?"

"Definite yes... When everyone gets the fuck out!" Kyra said. GG knocked on the door.

"Kyra, Fab, we're going to McDonalds. You wanna come?"

"And ruin my perfect figure by eating that junk?" Kyra said, "Heck no!"

"Do you ever eat?" Fabienne asked.

"Sorta. I eat small portions... It's how I stay so tiny! I weigh 102.7," Kyra said proudly.

"Hmmm... I think I weigh more than you. I'm like 110,"

"That's ok. You're thin. Wanna go to McDonalds with them anyway? I kinda want to get a toy!"

"Why's that?"

"My sister... She collects Mc Donalds toys,"

Fabienne and Kyra left the room and went out to GG's car. They got in the car. Benji agreed to hitch a ride with Sloane and Britt. Penelope went with GG, Fred, Fabienne, and Kyra. GG started the car and started driving.

"Hey, you know what?" Fabienne said, looking at Kyra. Kyra looked at her.

"You should--" Fabienne paused, and whispered it in Kyra's ear.

"You want me to what?!"

Fred and Penelope looked toward Fabienne and a shocked Kyra. Fabienne blushed. GG continued driving, although he looked awfully nervous. Fabienne slapped herself in the face. She whispered it in Kyra's ear again.

"Wow... That's kinda... Wow,"

"Please?"

"Please what?" Fred asked. Kyra smirked, and got an idea.

"She wants me to take my top off," Kyra said. Fabienne smacked her in the arm. GG heard Kyra, and swerved, nearly hitting a tree.

"Enough! Can't you see I'm trying to drive?!" he shouted. Everyone apologized.

"Did she really say that?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, totally," Kyra said. Fabienne elbowed her.

"No I didn't!"

"Mmhm, you believe what you wanna believe," Kyra teased. Fabienne blushed deeper.

"I just said... Ugh, nevermind!" she sunk in her seat and folded her arms.

"She actually just said that I should go to the christmas dance with her... But only, I should go dressed up as a slutty elf or something..." Kyra said. Fabienne nodded.

-

"So... Why are you and Kyra both lesbians?" Benji asked Sloane. Sloane rolled her eyes.

"We're not,"

"But you're with a girl," Benji said confusedly.

"Mmhm, I'm not a lesbian. I'm bi. Just a coincidence, I guess..."

"What do your parents think?"

"They think I'm bi, and they think that Kyra's on drugs,"

"Is she on drugs?"

"No. She's against them. Completely," Sloane paused, "Why so inquisitive?"

"I don't know, something to do, I guess. Why doesn't Kyra live with her parents?"

"They threw her out. They actually brought her up here and left her here. She's not a Canadian citizen, so her job is to sing in bars and restaurants. She DOES make good money doing that. She does 2 shows a week and makes $300-$400 off each one,"

"Why'd they throw her out?"

"Her temper got her thrown in jail for a night..."

"What are your parents like?"

"Mom's a model, dad's... a male-model," Sloane sighed, "but he may be in jail now for totalling someone's car while drunk,"

"Did anyone die?"

"No... He smashed a car with a baseball bat,"

"Oh..."

"Are you done with the questions now?"

"Yeah,"

-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT MUCH?" Kyra and Fabienne were questioning GG, after he ordered 6 burgers and 2 large fries all for himself.

"How can you not?" he asked.

"Fear of gaining weight," Penelope, Fabienne, and Kyra said in unison.

"Oh, you're such... girls!" Fred said.

"Yeah," Kyra said.

-

A/N: I have this major headache... I couldn't focus very well. I'm tired, too. Maybe 15 will be better, eh.


	15. Cabaret

A/N: This has been a REALLY busy week for me, so I've been extremely behind with this fanfic. I hope a lot of people are reading this, I want Fred's Head to get another season.

-

"Are you ready yet?" Kyra said impatiently, peeking at Fabienne who was staring into the mirror. Kyra rolled her eyes. "You take longer than me, and my hair is longer than yours!"

"Shut up, I'm doing this for you!" Fabienne said, slipping on a green and white striped legging. Kyra smiled slyly.

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Kyra said. She eyed Fabienne's outfit. "Whoa. That's so hot!" she said. Fabienne was dressed exactly like Kyra. They were attending the christmas dance that night and Fabienne decided that they'd wear elf suits. They were each wearing a green dress that reached only halfway down their thighs, leggins, green santa claus hats with a bell at the end. Kyra was wearing white and green striped arm warmers, to hide her cuts and the guaze.

"Are you staring?" Fabienne said insecurely.

"No!" Kyra blushed, "I'm a good girl... Or... I _was_ a good girl!"

"Was?" Fabienne said, an eyebrow rose up. Kyra blushed.

"Gah!" Kyra said, turning her head toward the wall. Fabienne laughed.

"Calm down, it's no big deal,"

"Ok," Kyra hung her head. She looked up. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes. We can leave now," Fabienne said. Kyra walked up to her and grabbed her door.

"I'll escort you there," Kyra said. She kissed Fabienne on the cheek. Fabienne smiled, and blushed. The couple left the bedroom and entered the living room, where Benji, Penelope, Jody, Tamara, Fred, Anette, GG, and Sloane were waiting.

"I managed to get Fabienne in a dress!" Kyra announced proudly. Fred and Anette clapped. Fabienne blushed.

"I never liked wearing clothes that reveal so much," Fabienne whispered to Kyra.

"Then we're polar opposites. I like it. I like you,"

"Aww that's so cute," Penelope said, "It's like you two are in love or something!"

"Yeah, eh. You would think we're _dating_ eachother!" Kyra said sarcastically, laughing slightly. Penelope tilted her head to the side. "Meh... You wouldn't get it," Kyra said. She thought for a moment, "So, are we leaving?". Everyone nodded. They all got in the cars and left. GG drove Fred and Anette; Sloane drove Penelope, Benji, and Tamara; Kyra and Fabienne were stuck driving Jody to the dance.

"Kyra, can I ask you something?" Jody asked. Kyra nodded. "What do people see in you? Your hair is too straight. Straight hair is just... Blah," Jody said. Kyra gritted her teeth.

"I don't think it's that bad," she said, eyeing herself in the rear-view-mirror. She was lazy today, and instead of styling her hair, she wore it down, with her hat over it. She looked exactly like Lucy, from the anime called Elfen Lied. "It's better than your hair. Your hair is too orange,"

"Well... Touché," Jody said, "But I'm still prettier than you. You're not even pretty. You're all makeup!"

"I sure am," Kyra said. She pulled into the school's parking lot. Jody got out of the car and slammed the car door. She strutted away and Fabienne looked at Kyra.

"You," she said.

"What?"

"Behave yourself in here," Fabienne warned. The coupled got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand into the school. They were greeted by the others, who had gotten there before them. Kyra looked at the punch bowl. Sloane was standing near it. She looked guilty. Kyra went up to her. Sloane had her arms behind her back. Kyra pulled them away. She was holding an empty bottle of Smirnoff. Kyra looked at the punch.

"You didn't..." she said, staring coldly at Sloane. "You're the culprit. Every time I sign you into one of the school dances, you spike the punch!"

"Sorry, Kyra," Sloane sighed sadly. Kyra nodded and went back over to Fabienne. Sloane smirked and grabbed a glass. "Time to get you drunk, Kyra," she said, getting a glass of tainted punch and pouring a whole shot glass of vodka into it, as if it wasn't boozed up enough. Sloane was worse than Kyra, in terms of behavior. She loved her sister more than anything, but she also loved seeing people act stupid... And this was the perfect way to make the normally intelligent Kyra act quite silly.

"Sloane, are you drinking?" Kyra asked, eyeing the glass of liquor. Sloane smirked.

"No, you are," Sloane said, passing the glass to Kyra. Kyra looked at it.

"You want me to drink this?"

Sloane nodded.

"I have a better idea,"

Kyra went up to Jody and handed her the punch. Jody tilted her head.

"Just drink it," Kyra said. Jody did so. Kyra laughed and walked away.

-

Tamara sat on a bench in the gym. She didn't have a date, and she was quite sad about that. She hung her head and sighed. A boy sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said. She looked at him and gasped. It was Yohan.

"Uh, hey," she said.

"Fun dance, eh. Do you got a date?" he asked. She noticed his bad grammar.

"You mean 'Do I have a date?" she said, "In that case, I don't,"

"Ya wanna chill?"

"Well..."

"C'mon, please?"

"Oh, ok," she said. He smiled sweetly and wrapped his arm around her.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure," Tamara said. The two got up and went over to the dance floor.

-

"Look at her," Kyra said, pointing to Jody, "She's gonna fall down the stairs or something."

Jody stumbled around. She crashed into Nino and spilled her 3rd drink on him. His face turned red. He gasped and threw his hands in the air.

"Why... Does this... Keep happening... To me?" he said, half-choking.

Kyra, Fabienne, and Sloane bursted into laughter. Jody looked at them.

"What are you guys laughing at?" she said. Her words were slurred. Yeah, she was completely wasted. She came closer and tried to stare into Kyra's eyes, to give her a warning to shut up. Jody started laughing and rammed her hand into Sloane's stomach by accident. Sloane held it in pain. Jody grabbed onto the front of Sloane's dress. She looked her in the eyes.

"Help me find a man," she said.

"That's kinda hard to do when you have your hand nearly shoved into my chest," Sloaned said.

"You want me to what?"

"Please don't,"

"Then find me a boyfriend!" Jody screamed. Ms. Alexander, the math teacher, approached them. She looked at Jody.

"You're intoxicated," she said. "This is perfect. I've been dealing with substance abuse all night. First, we have some kids outside smoking weed, and then you're in here feeling up women and drinking,"

Jody stared blankly.

"Screw it. You can stay, as long as you promise me that booze is all you've had tonight. No weed!"

Jody still stared blankly.

"Is she high?" Ms. Alexander asked Kyra. Kyra shrugged. Ms. Alexander groaned and left the four, dragging Manny and a few other kids into the office.

"Bad kids," Sloane said, "Kyra, Fabienne, I hope you decide to stay away from drugs." They both nodded. Kyra looked at Fabienne.

"C-- Can I make out with you right now?" Kyra asked shyly. Fabienne nodded.

"Oh god," Sloane said, smacking herself in the forehead.

-

"Benji, I'm so happy!" Penelope screeched, "Wanna know why?"

"Cause the world will someday be painted pink and Beyonce will become the queen of music?" Benji asked. Penelope smiled.

"Noooo," she said, "Because I'm with y--"

She slapped him across the face.

"Are you looking at another girl?" she screamed, "We're through!"

"But Penny, I--"

"Save it!" she screamed. She strutted away. Jody approached Benji.

"Hey, now that you and Penelope are spilt up, ya wanna go out with me?"

"Jody--"

Jody kissed him on the cheek. Penelope turned around and saw this. She gave Jody the death-stare.

"He's mine!" she screamed. Jody backed away.

"Penny, she's drunk," Sloane said, slowly walking up to Penelope.

"Oh..."

-

Later that night, Kyra and Fabienne were sitting on a bench outside the school. It was dark outside, and the street lights were dim, which was surprisingly romantic. Fabienne had her arm wrapped around Kyra protectively. Kyra rested her head on Fabienne's shoulder.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Kyra asked. She was fatigued. She wanted to go to sleep, and she very well could right now.

"I did. I had a great time. Did you?" Fabienne asked.

"Yep,"

"Are you tired, sweetie?" Fabienne asked. She kissed the top of Kyra's head.

"Yeah, really uber-tired!"

"It's only 10:30. You can go to sleep right here for an hour if you want... It's kinda cold, though," Fabienne said.

"That's ok. You can make me warm," Kyra said, laying down on the bench and resting her head on Fabienne's lap. She immediately fell asleep. Fabienne smiled.

-

A/N: Wow. Tamara's with Yohan. There was friend-drama. Kyra shows her cute/innocent side. Perfect chapter.


	16. Shopping!

A/N: So I'm finally writing again. I'm combating another sore throat. It sucks, but I guess it means I can stay home from school. So this is the Christmas shopping chapter, the next will be Christmas Eve.

-

"Ah fuck, I love Christmas," Kyra exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She was sucking on a candy cane, and she was still wearing her green Santa Claus hat. Fabienne couldn't help but giggle. The two girls were in the mall, and Kyra has spent more money than it would cost to buy Arkansas. Kyra had sprayed both herself and Fabienne with candy-cane scented perfume, but Fabienne thought it smelled like an air freshener for a car. Kyra just laughed at this.

"Kyra," Fabienne said, as Kyra stopped in her tracks. Kyra was staring at an Ibanez bass in the window of a music store. She pointed to it.

"I must. Have that." She said slowly, walking towards it. Fabienne rolled her eyes.

"C'mon you, we have to shop for other people. You can buy it later," Fabienne said, pulling on Kyra's arm. Kyra neglected to move. Fabienne sighed. "Hey, if you're a good girl in Wal-Mart, maybe somebody will buy it for you..." Fabienne hinted. Kyra mumbled something happily. Fabienne had no clue what she said. "Now come on. We have to shop,"

"A—Are you sure?" Kyra asked. Fabienne nodded and grabbed Kyra by the hand. "WAIT!" Kyra screeched, "What if it's gone by the time we get back?" she asked.

"It won't be. Seriously, come on!" Fabienne urged. Kyra swung toward the direction of Wal-Mart and started walking, hand-in-hand with Fabienne. In Wal-Mart, Kyra took off. Fabienne knew she was up to no good. Fabienne searched for her. She looked in the toy aisle. No Kyra. She searched the furniture department. No Kyra. She went into the auto department. She found Kyra holding up a funnel.

"Fabienne! This is what fat people use to have sex!" Kyra screamed, and Fabienne turned bright red. A few people glared at the pink-haired girl. Kyra giggled. "Uhm... It was just a joke. Hey, know what's funnier?" she took the funnels and put them on her chest, "I'm Madonna!" she barked. Fabienne cracked a smile, and then fell into a full-blown fit of laughter. She fell to her knees and Kyra ran over to the girl. She was in hysterics. Kyra smiled.

"Glad you see it my way," she said, pulling the girl to her feet and wrapping an arm around her. The adults that were glaring had shrugged and eventually went on with their activities. Fabienne slowly stopped laughing. She looked at Kyra with a look of seriousness.

"You are _so_ bad!" Fabienne said, smacking Kyra in the arm. Kyra rubbed her arm.

"Aw. Come on, I was just being funny. It would have been funnier with pylons, though!"

"No more of this foolish behaviour," Fabienne said strictly. Kyra nodded and opened her cell phone.

"Ugh, that weird Kate girl won't stop texting me!" Kyra said, rather annoyed. Fabienne glanced at the phone.

"What does it say?" Fabienne asked.

"It says 'Hey. Want 2 hang out 2nite. No parents at u house. Me u Fabienne=great fun. Fabienne where she?'. It's like she can't differentiate between good grammar and ape language," Kyra said. Fabienne looked at her.

"I got an idea." Fabienne said slyly. She swiped the phone from Kyra's hands. "I'll text her back," Fabienne said. She started punching the numbers on the phone. As she stopped, she laughed. Kyra raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you say?" Kyra asked. Fabienne handed her the phone. Kyra read the message out loud, "It says 'Sent- Me Tarzan, you Jane', Fabienne you're so cruel!" Kyra said, laughing. Fabienne smiled. Kyra slid her phone into her pocket and looked at Fabienne. "I'm gonna go look around for more gifts. I'm gonna go buy your gift now," Kyra said to the crimson-haired girl. She leaned over and kissed Fabienne, then left. Fabienne smiled shyly.

-

Kyra approached the electronics department. She eyed the camcorders. She wanted to buy Fabienne the nicest, most expensive one there. She spotted it. It was a Sony HD camcorder, and it was $899.99. Kyra spotted someone else looking at it, and shot them an evil glare. She walked up to the counter, as did the man who was looking at it. She glared at him; her eyes were dark and full of hate.

"There's only one left," the clerk said.

"I was here first!" Kyra and the man said in unison.

"You think you're so tough?" they said, again in unison.

"I need that camcorder. It's for my girlfriend!" Kyra said.

"It's for my daughter!" he said.

"Fabienne wants it more than your daughter!"

"Fabienne...?" he said, "That _is_ my daughter." He took off his Fedora, revealing light brown hair. Kyra realized that it was Fabienne's dad. She started to panic.

"H—Hey Mr. Ledger. What's up?"

"I knew I recognized you," he said, "Just couldn't figure out who I'd seen ya with,"

"Do you want to buy Fabienne the video camera?" Kyra asked shyly.

"I would've liked to," he said, and looked down at the pink-haired girl, "But I'm gonna be a nice guy and let you." He patted her on the head. "Merry Christmas, kid,"

"Uh, Merry Christmas," Kyra said, and purchased the camera.

-

"Just to clarify, this is a new bass, right?" Fabienne asked, "No scratches? It works good?"

"Yes, no, and yes. It's in perfect condition," the music store employee said.

"Then I guess I'll buy it," Fabienne said. He smiled.

"Ok, just remember, though, bass is not an inferior instrument, and it shouldn't be treated as one,"

"Yeah, yeah. It's for my girlfriend, not me,"

"Ok. That comes to $900,"

Fabienne placed the money on the counter, and he handed the bass and amp to her. She thanked him and brought it out to the car. She put it in the trunk and went back into the mall. She found Kyra holding a Wal-Mart bag. She tried to see what was in it, but Kyra wouldn't let her.

"Who else do we need to shop for?" Fabienne asked.

"Sloane, your brother, and Britt. We have Fred, Anette, and GG's gifts. And I bought Penelope a book. It's called 'You know you're a bitch when...' It's a parody of that Jeff Foxworthy dude!"

"Oh it suits her perfectly. You forgot about Benji, Tamara, and Jody,"

"No, I bought Jody and Tamara some lip gloss, and I bought Benji a basketball,"

"Alright. So what do Sloane and Britt want?"

"Neon bar lights and posters of girls..." Kyra sighed.

"That's easy,"

"A'ight,"

-

A/N: Spread the Christmas joy and jubilation!! Oi.


	17. Drugs, Cigarettes, Violence

A/N: Wow. I barely write because I am so busy. Sorry. This is a chapter about whatever. The next one is the Christmas chapter.

-

-Flashback-

_Kyra stood in front of her friends Alex and Lilly, as she watched Lilly pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one. Kyra cocked her head. Alex smirked. Lilly put the cigarette in her mouth._

"_Lilly, why are you smoking?" Kyra asked sadly. Lilly exhaled a cloud of grey smoke._

"_The question is, why aren't you smoking?" Lilly replied with a semi-rhetorical question. Kyra answered anyway._

"_It smells bad, it gives you lung cancer, and my teeth don't want to be yellow!" Kyra said, "Put it out! Now!" _

"_No can do, sweetie. And hey, don't knock it before ya try it," Lilly said. Kyra sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. _

"_Ok. I—I'll try it..." Kyra said shakily, taking the cigarette from Lilly. She glanced at it, and smirked. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Lilly's jaw dropped. Alex folded her arms. Kyra sighed. "Lilly, you don't need cigarettes. No, they're the last thing you need,"_

"_Then I suppose if mommy-Kyra won't let me smoke cigarettes, I'm gonna smoke pot,"_

"_Excuse me? No! That's an illegal drug. Don't you dare!" Kyra screamed. Alex smiled and pulled out a dime-bag of marijuana. Kyra's eyes widened. "Throw. That. Away!" _

"_Maybe instead of downing my vibe, you could get stoned with us. Does that sound like a good plan?" Alex asked. Lilly slapped Alex's hand. She stood up._

"_Know what? Kyra's right."_

"_What..?" the girl said. Lilly pulled the dime-bag away from her and threw it out. Alex shrugged._

"_Well there goes a future addiction," Alex said, "You could have let me try it this once,"_

"_No!" Kyra said. _

-

Kyra looked at Fabienne. Fabienne smiled at her. Kyra took a deep breath. "Fabienne, do you smoke?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs anxiously.

"Well, no," Fabienne said, "Why would you think that?"

"I was just wondering. Have you ever, um, tried it?" Kyra asked. Fabienne sighed.

"Well..." Fabienne said.

"... You have."

"Kyra,"

"Why?"

"I—I just..."

"Just what!?

"I didn't, okay!?" Fabienne screamed. Kyra folded her arm and said "Liar," and turned her head. Fabienne sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. "You've done some pretty bad things that could definitely top smoking ONE cigarette!"

"They're cancer-sticks. They kill the smoker and the second-hand smokers. I've never killed anyone," Kyra argued.

"Neither have I!" Fabienne said, "You broke someone's arm. You beat up 6 people in less than 5 days. You were sent to the NYPD for fighting. You cut yourself. You almost DIED cutting yourself after I had an argument with you. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I never held any of it against you. And I told you, I never smoked. Not even once!"

"You only said you didn't because I got upset!"

"You had every right..." Fabienne said, and sad down on a nearby bench. Kyra shook her recently-cut hair out of her face and sat beside Fabienne. She put her arm around her.

"I still love you," Kyra said, watching as Fabienne sobbed into her shoulder. Kyra put her hand on Fabienne's lap. "But if you ever do anything like that again..."

"Never have, never will," Fabienne said to the pink-haired girl. Kyra smiled and sighed.

"I guess you're right... I have done worse things,"

-Flashback-

"_Girls, step away from each other!" the police officer, James, said. James ran up to Kyra and pulled her away from the girl she was fighting. The girl was holding her arm tight, and crying silently. Kyra glared at her._

"_You weak brat. See what happens when you mess with me and call me an emo? Huh? Do you?!" Kyra screamed. James escorted Kyra to the police car, and examined the girl's, identified as Selena, arm. He shook his head. "I think it's broken," said James. Selena looked up at him tearfully. "Don't you worry, we'll get you cleaned up nice, and we'll get an apology out of Kyra." He pulled some gauze out of his pocket, and attached a pen to the side of her arm to keep it straight until he could get her to a hospital. Her wrapped the gauze tightly and smiled. He escorted her to the car. She sat in the front seat._

_At the police station, Kyra sat in a jail cell, waiting for her parents to get there. Her parents were shopping, and said to keep her there, as they'd be a few hours. Responsible, eh? The police insisted that Kyra be kept in a jail cell until they got there, to avoid another rampage. The 15-year-old sighed. She saw a woman police officer enter the cell. "Your parents are on their way, but first, we've gathered evidence that you're a potential danger. You broke Selena's arm. We'd like to search your clothes," the kind woman said. Kyra smiled slightly._

"_At least I get to strip in front of a pretty girl..." Kyra said, looking at the floor. She took off her clothes and sat on the bed, covering herself. The police officer grabbed Kyra's clothes and left. She came back 15 minutes later and said that Kyra was free to wait in the waiting room for her parents. Kyra nodded and left. _

_Damian and Jade rushed in. They looked at Kyra, who smiled innocently at them. "Oh my god, Kyra. What did you do this time?" Jade, Kyra's mom, asked angrily. Kyra sighed._

"_Selena started fighting me first! It was her fault! I was defending myself. I threw her down hard and cracked her arm. It wasn't—"_

"_That's enough out of you," Damian said. The woman who had escorted Kyra out of the cell, now called Lindsay, defended Kyra._

"_Seriously, it's not a big deal. Kids fight all the time. There were no weapons used. They had an argument and Kyra made a bad move. She's not going to have a criminal record," Lindsay said. Damian ignored her. Jade nodded. They looked at Kyra._

"_Get in the car," Damian said. Kyra did so. They followed. They got home, and Sloane greeted her sister with a hug. She thought she heard Damian say "Cherish it now, it's the last time you'll hug her," but she figured she was just hearing things. Sloane went to her bedroom and Kyra sat at the table. When she went to bed that night, her parents packed up her things. Damian gave her some sleeping pills, which he said were ibuprofen. Kyra fell asleep immediately. While she slept, they packed her clothes, guitar, CDs, and other favourite possessions and put them in the trunk of the car. They put her kitten in the carry and put him in the car, too. Damian carefully carried Kyra to the car. They had a destination: Montreal. _

_Kyra woke up in a hotel room. She had no clue how many days she had been gone. She looked around, terrified. She picked up her cell phone: 10 new messages. They were from Sloane. She replied "Where am I?" and got off the bed. She went outside the motel room and looked at the sign: Hillside motel, Montreal. "Oh no! This can't be happening. No. No. NO!" Kyra cried, and fell to her knees. A passerby looked at her and asked what's wrong. "I—I... D—Don't... HELP ME!" _

-

"Fabienne,"

"Hmm?"

"It's snowing,"

"So?"

"I'm cold!" Kyra said, running her fingers through her hair. Her hair was recently cut, but it was still long. She had chin length bangs now, that were pointy from gel. Fabienne referred to it as the "Lucy" style, in reference to Lucy, from the anime Elfen Lied. "Are we gonna stay here all night or can we go in?"

"Uh yeah, guess we can go in." Fabienne said, "Hey Kyra?"

"Yeah?"

"When I first met you I thought you were the one on drugs. Now I know you're against them. It's reassuring,"

"Who do you know that is on drugs?" Kyra asked.

"Manny and Yohan,"

-

A/N: I had a bad experience this week. I found out my friend has been doing drugs. So it was only fair that I post this ...


	18. Christmas!

A/N: So here is the Christmas chapter. It starts off 2 days after the last chapter. Should be very happy!

-

Kyra stared at the TV and stuck her tongue out as a perfect TV family decorated their perfect TV houses and smiled the most perfect, obnoxious TV smiles Kyra had ever seen. It was a commercial for LED lights. Kyra hated commercials. She had been watching the Jim Carrey version of The Grinch, and a commercial interrupted her. She smiled at her own stubbornness... It reminded her of her aunt, who was hopefully coming to visit soon. Kyra picked up her glass of Egg Nog and drank it quickly. She looked at the TV again and jumped up in the air as The Grinch came back on. "I love that dog!" the pink-haired girl said.

-

Fabienne was in the bedroom, getting ready. People were coming over to visit and Kyra had given Fabienne an outfit to wear. Fabienne eyed it. It was her elf suit. Great...

Fabienne sighed and pressed her palm to her face. She picked up the green dress. "Oh Kyra, why do I do these things for you?" she said. Fabienne put on the dress and wrapped the belt around her waist. She put on her elf hat and her leggings and boots. She looked in the mirror. "This really isn't me. Fabienne Ledger was NOT meant to wear dresses!"

"What?" she heard Kyra call from the living room.

"Nothing," Fabienne replied. She looked in the mirror and grabbed an eyeliner pencil. She started to darken her eyes with it. Then she put on her lipstick. She sighed and went to the living room and sat down beside Kyra. Kyra smiled at her. She heard a knock at the door. Kyra smiled, said "I'll get it," and went to open the door. It was Fred and GG.

"Merry Christmas, Kyra. I brought you a sausage. I hope you like it," GG said, handing Kyra the sausage. Kyra stepped back.

"I uh, don't like sausages," Kyra said. GG's eyes darkened.

"Don't like sausages..? Don't. Like. Sausages? You've disgraced me!" GG said. Fred and GG entered the apartment and sat down on the couch. Kyra walked in and glared at GG, who was sitting next to Fabienne. There were no more seats on the couch. Fabienne sat on the floor with Kyra. Kyra whispered something in Fabienne's ear, and Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that."

Kyra looked at Fred. She smirked. "You heard that I want Fabienne to strip?" Kyra said.

"Whoa. Fabi, please don't. We've been friends for so long that it would make it awkward," Fred said. Fabienne thought to herself.

"Ok, I won't tonight. And that can be your Christmas gift,"

"Speaking of which, I got you guys a gift," Kyra handed Fred and GG their gifts. They thanked her and opened them quickly. Fred pulled out a black t-shirt with striped sleeves underneath it. It was a t-shirt of AFI. There was also an AFI CD. GG opened his gift and found a book called "How to make the perfect sausage." GG smiled. "It's just what I wanted!" GG said. He attempted to hug Kyra but Kyra jumped back.

"Men don't touch me," she said, folding her arms. Fabienne laughed, and Kyra returned to her happy state of mind.

-

Sloane and Britt were in Sloane's room. They were sort of listening to Kyra's conversation with Fabi, GG, and Fred, but they were also sort of making out. Britt continuously kissed the blonde. Sloane got a glint in her eyes. She looked at Britt and reached out and grabbed Britt's shirt. "Take it off," she said evilly.

-

"So where's your sister?" Fred asked Kyra. Kyra pointed to Sloane's bedroom. Fred nodded, and said "Shouldn't she be out here with us, celebrating?"

"She has her new toy over. She won't be out for quite a while," Kyra said jokingly, "Naw, she'll be out in a few minutes."

-

"Oh, I wish Fred would come home soon. He's been gone all day and it's Christmas eve. Paul, are you listening?" Carol said. Paul didn't respond. He was watching TV. Carol tapped on his shoulder. He looked back at her.

"What..?" he said.

"Fred's not home yet."

"I'm sure he's fine," Paul said. Carol's eyes started watering. "But if you'd like, we'll go to Kyra's house to see if he's still there," Paul said. Carol nodded and grabbed her keys, and Boon Mee. They got in the car and drove towards Kyra's apartment. Carol thrust herself at the door and found no one was in there. She went down the hall and opened Sloane's bedroom door.

"WHOA!" Sloane and Britt said in unison, "Mind knocking first?" Britt said, grabbing her top.

"Carol, Paul, what are you doing here?" Kyra asked, walking toward Fred's parents. Fred, GG, and Fabienne followed. Carol disregarded Kyra and ran up to Fred, embracing him in a hug. He groaned.

"Mother. What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't know where you were. I was worried, my sunshine!" Carol replied. Fred smacked his forehead.

"I told you I was coming here for a few hours. You could've called or knocked first," Fred said.

"I'll second that!" Sloane said, putting her top on.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll be on my way now. Um. Merry Christmas, everyone," Carol said. She was slightly embarrassed of her mishap.

"Um, yeah, Merry Christmas," Kyra said. She watched at Britt got up and walked over to Fred.

"Keep your parents away," Britt warned, "If there's something that's really embarrassing it's being seen topless by your friends mom!" Fred just nodded. Kyra laughed. Britt went back in Sloane's room and slammed the door.

-

Later that night, Sloane and Britt had calmed down, and decided to hang out with Fabienne, Kyra, Fred, and GG. Sloane and Britt were drinking, and had tried to make Kyra, but she refused. Sloane was completely drunk. She got up and grabbed a mistletoe from the ceiling. "Okay. We're gonna play us a game, we are,"

"Oh, and what's that?" Kyra asked.

"I'm gonna pick two people and they have to kiss each other, they do," she slurred.

"Most of us are in a relationship. That might not me a good game—"

"Just shut up and listen, ya little monkey!" Sloane screamed, "Okay. GG and Fred, you two are first," she said. She hung the mistletoe above their heads. GG kissed Fred. Neither of them enjoyed it.

"Now, Kyra and Britt,"

"SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER!" they said in unison.

"What? I'm your sister, stupid!" Sloane said, "Kiss me!"

"Nooo!" Kyra said angrily, "I'll kiss Fabienne," Kyra wrapped her arm around Fabienne and pecked her on the lips.

"Fine. Kiss your girlfriend. Be that way!" Sloane said, and turned on the radio. Britney Spears' Christmas song, "My only wish this year", came on. Sloane looked at Fabienne and Kyra. "Sing it," Sloane said. Kyra smiled. The girls knew the song well enough. They decided to.

Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.

Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa thats my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town

Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.

Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year  
Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa  
Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa thats my only wish this year.

Everyone clapped as Kyra finished singing the last line. Kyra shocked herself: she never sang a Britney Spears Christmas song before... Or any Britney Spears song, for that matter.

"You two are really good at singing," Britt said. She took a sip of her vodka. Kyra thanked her and Fabienne blushed.

-

After a while, Fred and GG left, and the others went to bed. The next morning Kyra shot out of bed and woke Fabienne up. "Fabienne! It's Christmas! Let's go open our gifts!" Kyra said, "I bought you something you'll really like!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Fabienne said tiredly. She got out of bed and watched as Kyra went to the door. Kyra was about to open the door when Fabienne called her name.

"What?" Kyra said, looking back. Fabienne pointed to Kyra. Kyra shrugged and opened the door. Fabienne shook her head.

"Put a freakin' top on!" Fabienne barked, and Kyra turned bright red as she came to the realization that all she was wearing were playboy boxers. Kyra went back in the room and grabbed a top and put it on. "Happy?"

"No, but your sister will be," Fabienne joked. Kyra rolled her eyes and went out to the Christmas tree. She saw the huge box with her name on it and she tore the wrapping paper off of it. She opened the box, revealing a new Ibanez bass. She screamed and hugged Fabienne tight. "I love it!" Kyra said. Then she picked up Fabienne's gift and shoved it into Fabienne hands.

"Open it open it open it open it!" Kyra screamed. Fabienne opened it and her jaw dropped as she saw the new Sony HD camcorder. She hugged Kyra. "THANK YOU!" Fabienne screamed, "I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU AND... YOU'RE SO AWESOME!"

"Well, I am," Kyra said. Fabienne smiled.

-

A/N: Wow. That was rather perverted. I blame Tim, he helped me with some of the filler.


	19. Recording artist

A/N: Writer's block is horrible. Seriously, it makes me sad. I still have it, too. But I'll give 'er a shot.

-

It was a Friday afternoon, and Fabienne was watching Kyra perform onstage. She was, yet again, singing songs that had no particular meaning to anyone there. All the men stared at her dreamily, and the woman admired her voice, but no one cared about the songs she sang. A week before, Fabienne got into an arguement with a 15-year-old boy who stated that Kyra's got a nice "rack" and that he's going to ask for her phone number. Fabienne told him that if he even attempted to talk to her, she'd kill him and use his body as a cadaver in her next horror film. Since then, she kept an eye out for people who were getting too into Kyra's performance. As much as she hated to admit it, Kyra was sometimes just a glorified stripper, only because of the miniskirts and corsets that showed cleavage. Kyra rarely dressed like that anymore and attempted to dress appropriate now.

Kyra looked down and smirked. She was singing When I'm Gone, originally by Simple Plan. She sang the last 3 words and jumped off the stage. She tossed the microphone onto the stage and walked over to Fabienne. "Hey girl, what's up?" she asked casually. Fabienne smiled and Kyra lightly kissed her on the lips. The two went towards the door of the bar, as it was Kyra's 15-minute break. Kyra put her hand on the door, but felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall brunette man. He had blonde highlights in his hair and two earrings on his left ear. Fabienne glared at him angrily. Kyra looked at him. "Yeah?" she said rudely.

"I'm Mr. Jake O'Neil, but you can call me Jake. It's nice to meet you," he said. He spoke with a british accent. That made no sense to Kyra.

"Okay, Jake," Kyra said, unimpressed, "What do you want? You're interrupting my make-out break with Fabienne," she pulled Fabienne to her side, "We're IN LOVE!"

"Mmhmm, and that's great. I wanted to ask you something. See, I'm with Capitol Records, and we're looking for a talented, young singer. Are you interested in becoming a recording artist? You'll make a lot of money, you'll get to travel, and heck, you won't have to do little shows like these anymore," Jake said, somewhat determined to hear Kyra say yes.

"Buddy, I make $500 from each show. These people are paying $20 a ticket. I don't need a stupid record deal," Kyra said.

"But your name will be everywhere. You'll be famous. Are you sure?"

Fabienne's eyes lit up. "Hey, if you say yes, I can shoot your music video!"

"I don't want to—"

"She'll do it!" Fabienne screamed. Kyra glared at her.

"Fabienne! Do you know what this means?" Kyra asked angrily.

"What does it mean? Fame? Fortune? Those are good things, Kyra,"

"It also means I'd have to go on tour. If I went on tour, I wouldn't see you. Do you know how much that would kill me, Fabienne? Do you?!"

"Kyra, I... I never thought of that. You'd really rather spend time with me than go on tour and make millions of dollars?" Fabienne asked. Kyra looked down.

"To me, money is nothing anymore. I enjoy being with you. Someday, I'd even like to—" Kyra paused, and sighed, "Someday I'd like to marry you, if it's legal,"

Fabienne's eyes widened. She felt tears welling up. She hugged Kyra. She had no clue what to say, but if asked to marry Kyra, she'd definitely say yes. "I... I love you..."

"But?" Kyra asked.

"That's it. I love you," Fabienne said. Kyra's eyes lit up. Now she knew what she was going to do in two years when Fabienne was 18 and she was 20. Fabienne pulled away. "I think you should take that record deal. I'd go with you on tour. We don't have to be apart," Fabienne said.

"If it helps, you don't even have to tour for a year or two," Jake said. Kyra smiled.

"Okay then, give me the contract. I'll take the deal, as long as it's ok with Fabienne," Kyra said. Jake handed her the contract. Kyra read it carefully, and signed it.

"Good, meet me at the studio tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. and bring your band," he said, pointing to the 4 guys up on the stage. Kyra and Fabienne nodded, and then went outside. Kyra leaned against her car. She looked at Fabienne, and then down at her bracelet. She started playing with her bracelet nervously.

"What's wrong?" Fabienne asked, "You look like a zombie tried to eat your brains..."

"Just shaken up. I didn't think I'd be offered a record deal. I'm not sure if it was even a good idea..."

"Sure it was. Kyra, this isn't something that happens to just anyone. You have an amazing talent. If I could sing like you, I'd feel so lucky!" Fabienne said, reassuring Kyra. Kyra smiled.

"Yeah... Well we should probably go back in. They're waiting," Kyra said.

-

Kyra awoke the next morning to her alarm clock ringing. It was 7 a.m. She didn't want to get up. She rolled out of the bed and landed on a pile of clothes. She went over to Fabienne and tried to wake her up. Fabienne groaned. Kyra pulled Fabienne off the bed.

"What?! I'm up," Fabienne said groggily. Kyra tossed some clothes to Fabienne, and then went to the dresser and got her own clothes . Kyra yawned and leaned against the wall. Fabienne looked up at her. "Excited?" she asked. Kyra nodded. Fabienne stood up clumsily. She picked up Kyra's cell phone. "Matt texted you. He said him and the others are ready and they'll be at the studio for 8:45," Fabienne explained. Kyra nodded again. She heard either Sloane or Britt get up. The person crashed into the wall. Then opened Kyra's bedroom door. The culprit was Sloane.

"You two are so loud..." Sloane said.

"You and Britt are extremely loud. I'm scared to ask what you were doing last night!" Kyra said.

"Nothing, but apparently you were,"

"Why do you think that?" Kyra asked.

"Cause your girlfriend is blushing!" Sloane teased, and walked out of the room. Kyra looked at Fabienne and smiled.

"She is such a pervert!" Fabienne said.

"Well so am I, so you can't hate it _that_ much," Kyra stated, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Fabienne headed towards the kitchen and smacked Sloane on the arm. Sloane looked at her.

"Hey there, kiddo. What's up?" Sloane said, "Fun party last night, eh?"

"There was no party last night! Gah! You make me sick sometimes!" Fabienne said, half laughing.

"Oh? So I didn't hear you and Kyra—"

"I was just... And she... None of your business! But if you must know, we weren't doing anything! She was just trying to change her belly button ring and I was... Uh... Helping her!"

"I'm sure you were. Anyway... Want a coffee?" Sloane asked, whilst grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard. Fabienne nodded. Sloane poured some coffee into the mug and passed it to Fabienne. Fabienne took it to the kitchen table. Sloane sat down too.

"So, I noticed you have an effect on Kyra..."

"What?"

"She has calmed down a lot. I remember in New York, she was a real hell-raiser," Sloane said.

"She kind of got scared when I broke up with her for her anger issue," Fabienne said.

-

After spending 3 hours at the recording studio, and having her first album made, Kyra went for a drive with GG, Fabienne, Penelope, and Fred. Kyra was sitting in between Fabienne and Penelope. Fabienne was nearly gnawing her own arms off. Penelope was yakking on the phone to Tamara.

"Oh my gosh, Tamara, I should teach Kyra how to style her hair! She cut her hair all uneven! Oh it bugs me too!"

Kyra looked over at Penelope.

"And her makeup... It's too black! She looks like a raccoon!" Penelope screamed into the phone.

Kyra gritted her teeth.

"And she has tattoos! Tattoos on women are just..."

Kyra pawed at the phone. "Give me that!" she barked.

"Oh my god! How can she live like that! She has her nose pierced!" Penelope said.

Kyra tore the phone from Penelope's hands. "Okay, my turn. Tamara, know what? Penelope's top is soooo ugly! It's like totally too pink! Ahahahahahaa!" Kyra said, ending it with a squeaky laugh, similar to Penelope's. Fabienne looked at Kyra. Kyra smiled innocently and handed the phone back to Penelope. "It's for you," Kyra said. She was bored out of her mind. Fabienne looked out the window.

"GG, I demand that you tell me where we are going!" Fabienne said. GG glanced back.

"Hyacinth's campground, of course. I figured a weekend there would be nice. Think of it as a romantic getaway for you and Kyra. For the rest of us, it's just camping," GG said.

"Ahh shit!" Kyra said, "We have to stay there? I have cats at home that need to be fed!"

"Your sister will do that," GG said.

"My sister needs to be fed!!" Kyra said.

"Too bad," GG responded. Kyra sulked.

30 minutes later, they arrived at the campground. They all got out of the car. Hyacinth rushed out to greet them. She approached Kyra and Fabienne. "Hey, I'm Hyacinth," she said. Her eye twitched. She looked at Fred, "... Like the flower," she said shyly. She led them to their room. Kyra sat down on a chair. She looked to her right and saw a lovely little spider web with a huge spider on it. She twitched, got up slowly, and became paler than usual. She started backing away. The spider moved. "SPIDERRR!!!" she screamed, running and crashing into Fabienne. Fabienne held her tightly.

"It's just a bug," Fabienne said.

"I forgot to mention to you... I'm an arachnophobic!" Kyra exclaimed, and clutched Fabienne tight. Fabienne sighed.

"This is going to be a long night, eh?"

Kyra nodded. Fabienne led Kyra to the bed. "Hey, the others are out having a campfire. D'you wanna..."

-

Fred yawned and threw his soda can down. "Fabienne and Kyra sure are taking a while..." he said. Hyacinth nodded. Fred leaned back. GG stood up.

"Maybe I should go, uh, check on them," he said. Fred stood up.

"Oh heavens, no!" Hyacinth said, "I'll do it,"

-

"So, Fabienne, what do you think of New York?" Kyra asked, tired and out of breath. She was laying on her stomach on the bed.

"I like it, it's a cool city,"

"Do you want to take a vacation there?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, sure. When? I could shoot your music video there," Fabienne said. Kyra nodded.

"How about next month? I need to make sure my songs get on the ra—"

Kyra stared at her portable radio. The song "The Chain," came on. She was singing it. "Wow," she thought, "Instant success,"

Fabienne was as shocked as Kyra. She smiled and glomped Kyra. "You're so awesome! I'm proud of you!" Fabienne said. Kyra smiled. Fabienne pulled her closer. Hyacinth walked in.

"Hahaha, what's going on in here?" Hyacinth asked, staring at the two girls who were overcome with joy.

"Kyra's song got on the radio within 6 hours of being recorded!"

"I see," Hyacinth said happily. She left the cabin.

-

A/N: In the next 3 chapters I'm going to try to write the part in which Fabienne films Kyra's music video. I probably won't make it take place in New York... But if I ever have Kyra propose to Fabienne, it'll be in NYC. But I don't know if I'll do that... Fabienne is still just 16. Kyra's 18.


	20. I think the world of you, but

A/N: I wrote this in a coffee shop, 4 hours before my math exam. It may seem a bit rushed, but I tried to make it work.

-

Fabienne woke up on Sunday morning, laying across Kyra's stomach. Kyra was awake. She looked pissed off. Fabienne cocked her head. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Did you have a nightmare??"

"No..." Kyra said. Kyra rolled off the bed and went over to her bag of clothes. She dug through it and found a hoodie, a t-shirt of the band Slipknot, and black jeans. She took out a lime green tie and tied it around her neck. She kicked the bag into the corner and went outside. Fabienne got dressed and followed. Kyra went to the main cabin of the campground. She found Fred, GG, Penny, and Hyacinth all eating breakfast. Fabienne caught up with her. Kyra knocked on GG's head. "Hey braindead... Are we leaving soon?" Kyra asked.

"Of course not. We have everything we need right here at this campground. We can stay for another day or two," GG said. Kyra exhaled calmly, and then got an evil look in her eyes.

"Take me and Fabienne home. This place is horrible. There are spiders, the beds are NOT comfortable, and Hyacinth spied on us all night!"

"She did?" Fabienne said, dumbfounded. Kyra looked at her.

"You couldn't tell? She was staring in through the window, and shit like that!" Kyra said. She shuddered. Hyacinth approached her.

"I was only spying," twitch, "Because there are children at this campground. I don't want any sexual activity going on!" she said, twitching yet again. Kyra smacked herself in the head with her palm.

"Yo, flower chick! Fabienne and I are teenagers. We don't have sex. Only adults do that!" Kyra said, rather proud of her lie. Hyacinth twitched again, and looked angry.

"You ARE an adult! You're 18!" Hyacinth screamed, "And you're a liar! I'm pretty sure you and Fabienne were going to... Until you saw me at the window! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Nope!" Everyone stared at Hyacinth. Kyra turned her head away from Hyacinth.

"Somebody's a virgin..." Kyra said, obviously making fun of Hyacinth. Hyacinth turned bright red. Fabienne burst into laughter. She abruptly crashed into a table.

"I... I don't need to disclose that information to you! This is not personal, this is business!" Hyacinth yelled angrily.

"It was 'business' until you started spying on me. Just to spite you, I'm going to go home and tell everyone I can find to avoid this campground. A'ight?" Kyra said, grabbing Fabienne's hand. "I'll be in the car," she said. GG nodded. Fabienne and Kyra left the cabin and got in the car. Fabienne smirked. "Wow. You didn't go all 'FOR SPARTA!!' on her... I'm impressed," Fabienne stated.

"That's you're fault. I can no longer lose my temper. I'm calm now," Kyra said, "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"So... Maybe you should ask..." Fabienne hinted. Kyra didn't quite clue in. She thought for a minute, and realized that Fabienne wanted her to ask _that _question. She panicked. If she asked now, she could ruin the surprise that she had planned... But if she waited, Fabienne would think she's some sort of stuck-up prick, and leave her. She avoided eye contact with Fabienne. She reached in her pocket and grazed the little box with her finger tips. She sighed and looked at Fabienne.

"I really want to... Um... Wait for a while. But who knows what will happen? I mean, our trip to New York is next week. Maybe..."

"I see what you're doing..." Fabienne said happily.

"You—You do?" Kyra stammered.

"Yeah. So, let's hope that our NYC trip goes well... I'm looking forward to it,"

-

Two days later, Kyra left school early so she could go to the "dentist". At least, that's what she told Fabienne. She had actually gone to Fabienne's house to talk to Fabienne's parents. She sat down on the couch nervously and stared at her own hands. Mr and Mrs. Ledger stared at her. There was a long, painfully awkward silence, before Kyra finally spoke up. "Wh—What do you think of me?" she asked. Her voice was shaky. Her hair covered her eyes. Mrs. Ledger opened her mouth to speak. Kyra looked up, and looked down and braced for whatever words would slip out.

"You're definitely an interesting young woman. Now, I'll be honest. I think you can be pretty odd sometimes, and you are usually very quiet around me... But I think you're nice. You could go for a less tomboy style, though," Mrs. Ledger said. _Great_, Kyra thought sarcastically.

"Well, Kyra. I think that you're a nice young girl and I'm glad Fabienne found you," Mr. Ledger said. Kyra smiled.

"That's great, because I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh? What's that? Well, you don't have to ask us today... Whatever it is. I mean, time is best, right? And uh..." Mrs. Ledger knew what Kyra was going to ask, and quite frankly, didn't want her to ask that.

"I want your daughter's hand..." Kyra blurted.

"That's ridiculous! You can't cut off her hand!" Mr. Ledger said. He too, was trying to avoid the topic. They didn't want their daughter to be engaged so soon... And they certainly didn't want her to be engaged to the badass trouble-maker who once intentionally broke some girl's arm.

"No, Mr. Ledger. I want your daughter's hand in marriage..." Kyra said. Mr. and Mrs. Ledger stared at her. Neither of them said a word. Kyra stood up. "Okay then... We're going to play this my way. I'm marrying your daughter no matter what you say... And if you have a problem with that, you don't have to come to our wedding. She loves me, and the feeling is mutual!" Kyra said angrily.

"Kyra... The reason we don't want you to ask Fabienne to marry you is because, well, you're a trouble-maker. We don't know what drugs you're taking or what cult you're in..." Mrs. Ledger said. Kyra's eyes widened.

"You—You think I'm on drugs? I've never done a drug in my life. Furthermore, I am not in any cults. But you know what I think of you?"

"What do you think of us?" Mr. Ledger asked angrily.

"I think the world of you," Kyra said, "But I won't let you tell me how to live my life... And I certainly won't let you control Fabienne's life!"

Mr. and Mrs. Ledger stared at her. "Get out of our house," Mr. Ledger said. Kyra nodded, put her shoes on, and left. She went outside and looked up into the sky. She cursed under her breath. "You think this is funny, don't you?" she said quietly, still looking at the sky. "You're probably up there laughing at my misfortune, right, God? Or Buddah, or whoever the hell else is up there! Well you can take all that's high and mighty, and shove it up your ass!" Kyra screamed. She looked at a small child who was staring at her. "What?! Never seen a girl scream at the sky before?!" she said angrily. The young boy started crying. She knelt down beside him and patted him on the head. "Hey kid. I'm sorry. Do you like... Um... Wal-Mart gift cards? Why don't you take this wal-mart gift card and by yourself something nice... Okay?" Kyra said. Naturally, she was bad around kids. The boy took the gift card and ran off. She sighed and kicked a stone.

-

An hour later, it was lunchtime, and Fabienne was in the cafeteria with Fred, Anette, and GG. "So, Fabienne... Any new horror films planned?" Fred asked. Fabienne shook her head no.

"However, Kyra and I are going to New York. We're going to be filming her music video there,"

"For 'The Chain'?" Anette asked. Fabienne nodded. "Is it similar to the Fleetwood Mac version, or Jak Paris/Scarlett Pomers?"

"Definitely the Jak Paris/Scarlett Pomers version," Fabienne said.

"So, when is your trip to NYC?" Fred asked.

"Next week," Fabienne replied.

"Ooh fun!" GG said, "Take a lot of pictures!"

-

A/N: I have to ask myself... What the hell was that? And the answer is... No sleep whatsoever.


	21. Love

A/N: My dad hates it when I use my computer at his house because I am not passing anything in school and that's my punishment. Well I am going to use it anyway because I have an undying love for writing! (And Fabienne).

-

Kyra had been driving for 16 hours. Both her and Fabienne were tired, and needed sleep, food, and water. Kyra had forgotten to bring food. They were in Boston, and now quite close to the state of New York. Fabienne wanted to take a plane, but Kyra insisted on driving because of the scenery. Fabienne smiled and nodded, but really didn't want to spend a day in a car.

"Hey, look. A truckstop," Kyra said, "We can get food there," she pulled into the parking lot. Fabienne looked at her. She grabbed Kyra's arm.

"There's also a bunch of greasy old truck drivers in there. I know what you're like... You scream and run away from the tiniest things that are gross... Like that spider last week..." Fabienne explained.

"Yeah... Well I'm fucking hungry and if you don't let me eat here, I'm going to eat the dashboard of this car." Kyra stated simply. She got out of the car, locked the doors, and started walkin toward the bar. Fabienne caught up and grabbed Kyra by the arm. Kyra somehow gave Fabienne a sense of security... And she liked that. Kyra coughed as they walked into the smoke-filled bar. There were too sides: Bar, and restaurant. If these people had any manners, they'd keep their cigarettes in the bar section, and the restaurant section would be a strict non-smoking area. But this wasn't the case, as Kyra and Fabienne sat down at at table. Fabienne looked over. There was a big, bulky trucker. He had a nametag. She tried to read it. She snickered as she read the name Shawna. Must've been a typo.

A waitress approached them. "Can I take your order?" she asked, not-so-kindly. Kyra looked up.

"Oh... She's going to have fries and a cheeseburger, and I am going to have a salad. About how much will that cost?" Kyra said. She had deliberately used the word 'About'. She knew that some Americans were hostile towards Canadians. This lady was no exception.

"You're from around here... Interesting. I'll go ring up your order and I'll be right back... Okay?" the waitress said kindly. She strolled over to the cash register.

"That, my dear, is what some of us Americans are like to you Canadians. It's nothing personal, actually. Just the economy and all that shit that I don't even care about," Kyra explained.

"That's why she changed her tune when you started talking. Wow. I never noticed, but you have an accent!" Fabienne said, "But I never would have guessed before this..."

"Well..." Kyra said, "I kind of lost my accent. It wasn't a typical New York accent at all. I like pronouncing the 'R's. They're a nice letter!" Kyra said. The waitress returned with a bill. She smiled and handed it to Kyra. Kyra nodded and dug through her pocket. She handed the waitress a $10 bill. The waitress left, and came back with their food.

After eating, and 4 more hours of driving, they arrived at the Mandarin-Oriental hotel. It was a 5-star hotel, located a few blocks from Times Square, in Manhattan. Kyra carried their bags in and they checked in. Kyra had rented the Presidential suite, which was the most expensive suite in the hotel. There was a Jacuzzi in the room. Fabienne and Kyra both spotted this at the same time. They tossed their bags down. Kyra looked over at Fabienne.

"Me first!" Kyra said, jumping into the Jacuzzi before Fabienne could remind her that she was still fully clothed. Kyra noticed, though, and cursed under her breath. Fabienne started laughing hysterically. Kyra climbed out of the Jacuzzi. She looked at Fabienne. "Hey, Fabi?" she said. She started walking slowly toward Fabienne. Fabienne backed away. "No, come here," she said. Fabienne shook her head. Kyra smirked and jumped on Fabienne and hugged her tight.

"Gah! Rape!" Fabienne screamed, whilst trying to push Kyra off of her. Kyra wouldn't budge. "Hey, if you let go of me, I'll be your slave," Fabienne said.

"Fool. You already are. And furthermore—Did you unhook my bra?!" Kyra asked, jumping back and retreating to a corner. Fabienne laughed at this. Kyra wasn't impressed. She whispered 'Pervert'. Fabienne laughed harder.

"C'mon. You attacked me with wet clothes... I had to do something about you, silly," Fabienne said. Kyra smiled. "Hey, there are fireworks tonight," Fabienne said, "For the 4th of July. Interesting. You planned this perfectly,"

"Yeah. We're going to Time's Square for the fireworks. I uh, heard there is something really special going on there," Kyra said nervously. She rubbed her arm. Fabienne smiled.

"What is it?"Fabienne asked. Kyra thought for a moment. She came up with an event that'd fool Fabienne for sure.

"Midnight barbeque. It's a tradition here in NYC, y'know?" she said.

"Oh sounds fun."

-

The time passed by quickly. Soon it was 10p.m., and the girls were waiting on Times Square. Fabienne was waiting for a supposed barbeque. Kyra was waiting for the very moment the fireworks started. Fabienne put her hand on Kyra's. Kyra looked up at her. "Kyra, doesn't being back in New York make you sad? I mean, like after your parents abandoning you..." Fabienne started. Kyra was focused on a huge, lit up poster. It was advertising her CD. She thought of something, while seeing her own face on a huge poster in Times Square.

"Fabienne, what exactly did my parents do to me?" Kyra asked. Fabienne gave her an odd glare.

"Umm dropped you off in another country, lost contact with you, and caused you to harm yourself..." Fabienne explained. Kyra wrapped her arm around her.

"Yeah, but do those things matter?"

"Oh, of course they do!" Fabienne said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Listen, Fabienne. It no longer matters what they've done to me... Not now. Want to know why?" Kyra stated. She ran her hand down Fabienne's waist and pulled her closer.

"Why?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, when I sang 'Everyone's a Junkie', by Our Lady Peace? That song is pretty much a symbolism of me and you. I'll explain..."

"Please do," Fabienne said confusedly.

"The chorus goes like this," Kyra said, and started singing, "Everything's gone black, you're looking for that sun, you're looking for that light. Lonely? You're not the only one who feels this way,"

"Go on,"

"Well, Fabienne, when my parents left me in Montreal, I felt so lonely. I didn't have a single friend. I tried to kill myself a number of times. It continued... Until I met you. When I met you, that loneliness seemed to go away. They brought me to the best thing to happen to me. My life has gotten better since then. I've gotten famous, I met a girl who I love more than life itself, and I'm about to do something I thought I'd never do..." Kyra said. Fabienne's eyes lit up. She felt her heart beating rapidly. Kyra saw the fireworks start to go off in the sky. Kyra reached into her pocket. She felt dizzy. She was not even near ready to do this... But it was so worth it. She looked down, and Fabienne nearly stopped breathing as she saw Kyra get down on one knee.

A few bystanders watched in suspense. Fabienne stared down at Kyra. Kyra's hair covered her eyes, but Fabienne could tell that they were closed. She had no clue why Kyra was so nervous about this, especially because she figured Kyra knew that she would say yes.

"Fabienne," Kyra said, as she pulled out a little velvet box. She opened it and looked up, "will you marry me?" Kyra asked, looking up at Fabienne. Kyra waited for an answer.

"Yes!" Fabienne exclaimed. She kneeled down beside Kyra, and put one hand on her cheek. Fabienne pressed her lips against Kyra's. The bystanders applauded.

-

2 days later.

"Okay, so what we're going to do is this..." the camera-man said, "Fabienne can't see Kyra, because Kyra's not there, but in a way she is. She's singing the song to Fabienne, trying to get her attention, but Fabienne's oblivious,"

"Sir yes sir!" Kyra said. Fabienne and Kyra decided on making the music video a love story. Instead of 'The Chain', they did another song. A cover of Our Lady Peace's "Right behind you". They got in their positions on the set, and the music started playing.

_You haven't seen the world outside for days  
You sleep, you hope, you wait  
Imagination disappears  
And all the dreams you have you save  
Confrontation like a mirror  
They try to take your mind away_

Kyra walks up behind Fabienne, who is sitting at a desk at school, getting yelled at by the teacher for something. She puts a hand on Fabienne's back, but Fabienne continues to stare ahead.

_I don't know, but I believe in yesterday  
And what it means  
To bleed and know that you're okay  
Are you waiting?_

Fabienne is sitting alone in a park. Kyra tries to talk to her and Fabienne doesn't pay attention. Fabienne gets up and walks away, and Kyra kicks a stone.

_No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
No matter what, I'm always right there behind you_

Fabienne tells Kyra to 'get lost'. Kyra doesn't obey, and continues watching Fabienne. As creeper-ish as it sounds...

_Bombarded by the atmosphere  
You breath, you choke, you breath again  
Conversation disappears  
You realize they're not your friends  
The panic of the future rears  
You dig, you jerk  
You find another way_

Kyra watches from a corner as Fabienne has a fight with her friends after they offer her drugs. Fabienne storms off and Kyra tries to talk to her, but Fabienne ignores her.

_I don't know, but I believe in yesterday  
And what it means  
To bleed and know that you're okay  
Are you waiting?_

_  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
No matter what, I'm always right there behind you  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
No matter what, I'm always right there behind you_

Kyra sits down by Fabienne. Fabienne sighs and asks something like "Why do you keep following me?"

_You open up my veins now i dont feel the same  
no no no  
You open up my brain but i wont be replaced_

Fabienne looks at Kyra and decides to talk to her. Kyra hugs Fabienne, and Fabienne says "I love you," to her.

_No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
No matter what I'm always right there behind you_

Kyra and Fabienne walked off the set. Fabienne quickly kissed Kyra and they both ran over to the camera man. "How'd it turn out?" Fabienne asked. The camera man smiled.

"Perfect, and very romantic. I'll put this through some editing, and in a week or so you should see it on TV."

"Awesome!" Kyra said, "Oh yeah! Fame, here I come. Fabienne, want to have our wedding in Vegas?"

"Wherever you like," Fabienne said.

"It's up to you. You're MY bride! Haha!" Kyra said. She kissed Fabienne. Fabienne grabbed Kyra by the front of her shirt and kissed her for 20 seconds, or until oxygen became a necessity. Kyra smiled and did the same to Fabienne. The camera man smiled, "You do take after your father..." he said. Kyra looked over.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god! You... You're my uncle!" Kyra exclaimed. "Jason?! I didn't recognize you at all!"

"Surprise," Jason said. Kyra and Fabienne started laughing uncontrollably.

-

A/N: Wow. So random. Umm this is not the end. I like writing too much! Okay, so the song/music video idea came from my friend. So, props to Natalie, for making this possible!


	22. React

A/N: I should be in bed. I shouldn't be up. I have a fucking meeting tomorrow with a psychologist so my mother can figure out how to be a "good mother". Well, it's because I'm such a retard that I would actually not clean my room... –Gasps!—Isn't that horrible? It sure is! Haha, enjoy the chapter!

-

After coming back from New York, Fabienne and Kyra enjoyed a long 48 hours of doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and bathing. They were so tired from the drive that they couldn't stay awake long enough to do anything else. They decided to stay at Fabienne's house, as Sloane and Britt have a tendency to keep them awake by playing music too loud, or running through the apartment like a bunch of idiots, dropping pans and stuff while cooking, screaming at each other the words "Don't stop!", and having the tv turned up so loud that it could wake the dead. Kyra rarely slept while at her apartment, and Sloane slept while Kyra was at school... Because Sloane still didn't have a job.

Fabienne rolled off the bed and onto the floor. She realized this when her head hit the floor and a sharp pain went through her. She rubbed her head and stood up. Kyra was already up. She was sitting on the floor, listening to Our Lady Peace with her mp3 player. She must have been up for a while, as she was already dressed and had makeup on. She looked up at Fabienne. "Your parents are home," Kyra said, but not sounding very enthusiastic. Fabienne nodded.

"When did they get here?" Fabienne asked, "Did they talk to you?". Kyra shook her head.

"They got here as I was coming into your room. I sort of dashed in here when I heard the door open. Not to be rude, but I really don't want to talk to them right now. Actually, I think I should leave... I'm not welcome here anymore,"

"Of course you are!"

"They kicked me out last time I was here," Kyra said. Mrs. Ledger knocked on the bedroom door. Fabienne turned around.

"What?" she asked, and motioned for Kyra to hide.

"Who are you talking to?" Mrs. Ledger asked, "Is anyone in there with you?" She opened the door.

"No. Why would you think that? Huh? Why?" Fabienne asked. Mrs. Ledger folded her arms.

"Kyra?" she said.

"Yeah?" Kyra said, and came out from under the bed.

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Ledger asked, staring at Kyra like she was some sort of criminal.

"Because I couldn't get out before you guys got here!" Kyra said stupidly. Fabienne smacked herself in the forehead. Mrs. Ledger's eyes fell upon Fabienne's hand. She noticed the ring.

"Forget that. What have you done?" Mrs. Ledger asked. She pointed to Fabienne's hand. Kyra stared coldly at her. Mrs. Ledger put her hands on her hips.

"We gave you a strict warning. You went beyond our word and proposed. My god. Fabienne, why did you say yes?" Mrs. Ledger said.

"Because I love Kyra," Fabienne stated.

"Your father and I didn't jump right into a marriage at 16... We didn't even have sex until 18. Our first time... My best memory..."

"My lunch..." Kyra said, holding her stomach, like she was going to puke. Fabienne laughed.

"How can you not love her?" Fabienne asked.

"I don't trust her. She's a bad influence on you... Y'know, drinking, smoking, and stuff like that, it's all bad." Mrs. Ledger said.

"Hey, I don't smoke," Kyra said.

"Mmhmm. And why should I believe that?" Mrs. Ledger asked.

"Because, I don't smoke," Kyra said again.

"But you drink, right?"

"Yes. I'm the legal drinking age now... 18, right? Hell yes, because they let me in the bars..."

Fabienne elbowed Kyra in the gut. "Not helping your case, dear. If you want her to believe that you don't smoke, you're going to have to try harder,"

"Okay, I don't smoke. Do you want proof? One: I helped my sister quit smoking before she got addicted. Two: Back in New York, I was known at my school for being the founder of a group of kids who would like to help ban cigarette's, and three: Fabienne has NEVER seen me smoke, and she's with me 24/7... Well, except when I'm in the shower,"

"That doesn't prove anything. How about this: You don't have a real job," Mrs. Ledger said, desperately trying to antagonize Kyra. Kyra wasn't angry at all.

"I am a musician. I make money for being such. Do you not call that a job?"

"Uh. Well... I..." Mrs. Ledger stammered.

"Yeah, I see. You want Fabienne to think I'm bad. I understand, though... I am bad. My parents hated me so much that they left me in another country, eh. And it was because I'm bad,"

"I don't believe that story... Let me see your driver's license," Mrs. Ledger said, "I bet you're from around here, and you just won't admit it because you adore the attention you get from Fabienne,"

Kyra handed Mrs. Ledger her driver's license. Mrs. Ledger looked at it. It said New York State driver's license on it. Mrs. Ledger handed it back to Kyra. "So you were being truthful..." She said. Kyra nodded. "So your parents really did leave you up here?" she asked. Kyra nodded. "Why is it that you don't seem affected?" she asked. Kyra pointed to Fabienne. "Wouldn't people have searched for you?" she asked.

"No. They knew where I was. I spoke to everyone on the phone. I told them what happened. I told them I wouldn't return to New York because I'm not wanted," Kyra said, and cleared that subject up.

"Well then..." Mrs. Ledger said.

"I need to tell you something... I know you hate me, and I know you're not going to listen, but I want to say it anyway. I love Fabienne. Yes, I know I'm a loser. I know that I am a trouble-maker. I get that people think I'm some sort of bitch because I had some anger problems for a while... But I've changed a lot. I've become a different person since I met Fabienne. Do you know what I used to do before I met her? I used to wallow in self-pity because I had such a "horrible" life. It was only horrible because I made it that way... But then I crashed into Fabienne. And you know what she said? She said 'Watch it!'. A few minutes later, I was down by the music room, singing and playing guitar... I never noticed before, but she was in my music class. So she came out with a guitar and heard me singing. She complimented me on my singing. That's when my life became awesome,"

"What are you saying?" Mrs. Ledger asked.

"I'm saying that I love Fabienne more than anything on the world, and I want to be with her forever. If that means fighting tooth and nail, or arguing with you, or even dressing up as a horse, I will do it,"

"How oddly romantic..." Fabienne said.

"Well all I can say now is this: You put on the best damn wedding you possible can!" Mrs. Ledger said. Kyra smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you!" Kyra screamed happily. Fabienne smirked evilly.

-

Sloane threw an empty bottle of vodka on the floor. Britt handed her another. Sloane opened it and went to pour some in her mouth, but she was laying on her back, on the bed, and most of the liquor from the bottle went in her mouth, her face, and the floor. She sighed. "That's not going to come out easy,"she said, and started laughing hysterically. "Come out," she repeated.

"You're so drunk... So... So drunk that you probably can't drunk another drop of that drink," Britt slurred.

"Don't you tell me about drunk. You're not—Not..."

"I'm not not? Or are you not not not,"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I think what it means is this: Sloane is my bitch," Britt said. She got up and picked Sloane up by the shoulders. She planted a kiss on Sloane's cheek. Sloane smirked.

-

Kyra opened the door of her apartment, and Fabienne, Penelope, and Benji came in with her. Kyra signalled them to be quiet for a moment. She listened and heard hysterical laughter and slurred speech. "Oh shit! Sloane and Britt are drunk again. If you don't want to hear them being idiots, I suggest you go find one of my CD's and play it loud!" Kyra said. Fabienne rushed to the living room and grabbed a Nirvana CD. She turned it to #4, which was the song, Breed. It drowned out Sloane and Britt, but the kids could still hear eachother talking.

"So you two are getting married?" Penelope asked, "That's great, but it's unfortunate that you can't have it done in a church!"

"Didn't plan on it," Kyra said, "But out of curiosity, why couldn't we?

"You're a lesbian couple. You're obviously not virgins. Kyra claims to be into Tarot. And Fabienne likes dead things..." Benji answered for Penelope. Penelope nodded, and then looked confused.

"Uhm... What's tarot?" she asked. Benji sighed impatiently.

"It means you're pretty," he said.

"Kyra's into 'I'm pretty'?" Penelope said.

"No!" Benji said, "You'll understand when you're less, y'know, blonde..."

"Hey! I was blonde, and I'm not stupid!" Kyra said. She was at one point a medium-blonde hair colour, but dyed it pink and black.

"Are you serious?" Benji asked.

"I've never been seriouser!"

"Yep, you're blonde," Fabienne said. Kyra was about to open her mouth to say something, when from down the hall, there was a loud crash and a colourful string of slurred curses. Kyra dashed to Sloane's room. She saw Sloane standing by a tv that had fallen on the floor. Luckily it hadn't broken. Britt was sitting on the edge of the bed, casually drinking a vodka. Sloane looked at Kyra. "It falled," she said.

"Okay, one: You're drunk, two: Pick it up,"

"Three: Can I use your girlfriend in my next horror film? She seems to be kind of clumsy. She could be one of the people who gets eaten by a zombie," Fabienne said to Britt.

"Sure!" Britt said enthusiastically, "But zombies aren't real,"

"Duh,"

-

A/N: This was kinda hard to write. I was tired and stuff.


	23. Job

A/N: The new semester has begun, and I am taking writing class... And I'm sure it will help out a bit with my writing. I like listening to Smashing Pumpkins and writing this! Woot!

-

Fabienne watched as a very exhausted Kyra prounced around onstage, singing Cherub Rock, trying not to pant too heavily, and screaming her lungs out during certain parts of the song. She had to do an extended show. Kyra had been performing for the past 3 hours and hadn't taken a break. Her voice was a bit raspy now. Luckily, this was the last song. Kyra blinked confusedly when she forgot to play a chord on her guitar. She smirked when she realized no one had noticed. She stared up at the dim lights of the cafe. She played the last two power-chords and placed her guitar on the stage. She jumped off the stage and walked to the doors of the cafe. Fabienne followed. Kyra leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Fabienne poked her in the shoulder. Kyra's eyes shot open and she smiled.

"Hey you, what's up?" Kyra asked. She yawned and sat down on the ground. "Can I rest for a minute?" she asked. Fabienne sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

"They're over-working you, you know that?" Fabienne said.

"Gotta put food on my family," Kyra said, and without realizing that she had just quoted George W. Bush. Fabienne rolled her eyes.

"You made good money from 1 hour shows. But 3 hours? That's extreme," Fabienne said, "You're like a zombie. You're too tired to do anything when we get home at night, and the next day you're emotionally drained. Why do you let yourself do this?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to go bankrupt," Kyra said. Her eyes were closed and her face was buried in Fabienne's shoulder. It was comfortable, so she figured she would stay that way for a while.

"Kyra, you're 18 and still in school. You're not going to go bankrupt. I'll get a job if you can cut back your hours for these damn performances," Fabienne said.

"That's not necessary. We aren't struggling with money right now. I just want to make enough so I can give you everything you want," Kyra said.

"That's not how it works. I can't get everything I want, and I'm certainly not letting you buy everything for me," Fabienne said. Kyra yawned.

"I guess I could cut my hours a bit... I'd still make a lot of money."

"Same as before," Fabienne said. She had her arm wrapped protectively around Kyra, and she felt Kyra put her arm around her. Kyra lifted her head.

"I'm going to go grab an energy drink, and then we're going to go to my car, and drive to a secluded area, and—"

"Wow, you two sure look tired. Kyra, you look more like a zombie than I do," Fred said, unaware that he had completely interrupted Kyra. The two girls stood up and Kyra found it hard to keep her eyes open. Fabienne groaned.

"Fred, stay here with sleeping beauty. I'm going to go get an energy drink for her," Fabienne said. Kyra opened her mouth to speak.

"Can—Can you get me—A pack of gum?" Kyra stammered. She didn't really want a pack of gum. She only said it because she was clueless as all hell. Fabienne nodded and went back to the cafe. Kyra smacked herself in the forehead, "Gah! Could've had a v8!" she said angrily.

"Wow, you _are _tired," Fred said. He slid his hands into his pockets.

"Wouldn't you be? I've been performing non-stop for 3 hours. One: It gets really warm in a cafe full of people. Two: Singing for 3 hours can make one delirious. And three: I haven't slept in days," Kyra said. She shocked herself with the ability to form a sentence.

"Fabienne keepin' you up?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, but I can't complain," Kyra replied. Kyra watched the cafe door, and saw Fabienne coming. Fabienne walked outside, handed Kyra an energy drink and a pack of gum, and hugged the goth girl. "Hey baby, thanks," Kyra said. Fabienne smiled.

"So, where are you guys going? Home?" Fred asked, hoping for someone to hang out with.

"We're going to my car..." Kyra said, "... Indeed, my car,"

"Where to from there?" Fred asked.

"Home, I guess..." Kyra said.

"Want to chill with me?" Fred asked. Kyra didn't really want to. She wanted to go home and sleep... Or try to. It all depends on how drunk (if at all) Britt and Sloane are. Kyra didn't want to be rude and tell Fred they couldn't hang out, so she figured it could be a sleep-over.

"Well, Fred, I'm really tired... But you can come over and hang out. Forgive me if I pass out though,"

"Deal," Fred said. Kyra smiled. They walked toward Kyra's car and got in. Kyra quickly down the energy drink.

-

Ten minutes later, they were at Kyra's apartment. They entered slowly. Kyra heard talking. She went down the hall and knocked on Sloane's door. Sloane opened it. "Hey, we should talk," Kyra said, and grabbed Sloane by the wrist, pulling her out to the living room. Britt followed.

"What's on your mind?" Sloane asked Kyra, as they sat down. Fabienne and Kyra stared at Sloane. They both looked serious.

"Your behavior is appalling," Fabienne said.

"You drink a lot," Kyra said.

"You're loud when me and Kyra are sleeping," Fabienne said.

"You need a job," Kyra said.

Sloaned nodded. "I know, I'm a trouble-maker. I like to get drunk cause what Britt and I do is funner when you're disoriented. Blame Britt for being loud... She's the one who screams "Don't stop!" all the time. And as for the job situation..."

"Yeah?" Kyra said.

"Well I don't want one," Sloane replied.

"I'm supporting 3 of us,"

"Britt has a job," Sloane said.

"But you don't. You need one. I don't like supporting a bunch of people. Do you know that? It dries up my cash flow. And furthermore, if you don't get a job, then I have no choice but to—"

"Please! Don't kick me out! I like it here! I don't want to move out," Sloane begged. Kyra giggled.

"Silly girl. I wasn't going to say that I'd kick you out,"

"You weren't?"

"No, of course not. I was going to pull your door off the hinges, actually," Kyra said.

"You hateful little witch!" Sloane screamed, "You KNOW I can't fuck Britt if there is no door!"

"Wow. I feel like vomiting..." Fabienne said.

"You do it, too!" Britt said to Fabienne.

"Yeah of course. Not so loud though,"

"You're both rather loud, actually. You smash into things and fall off the bed and play loud music!" Britt said.

"At least we don't scream 'Oh my god! Don't stop, Sloane! Don't stop!'," Fabienne teased.

"Yo! Calm down!" Kyra screamed. Fabienne, Sloane, Fred, and Britt all stared at her, dumbfounded.

"You... said calm down," Britt said.

"That's something I never thought I'd hear from Kyra," Sloane replied.

"Yeah, she's always so angry and always looks for a fight," Fabienne said.

"Maybe she's become more of a mature adult. Maybe I should do the same," Sloane said, "Kyra?"

"Yeah?" Kyra asked.

"I'll apply for a job," Sloane said, "On the condition that you let me be the uh... Flower girl,"

"At my wedding, you're going to be the 'best man'" Kyra joked.

"Sister of the bride," Sloane said.

"Sure... Why not?" Kyra said.

-

A/N: I am very confused...


	24. 1st day

A/N: Here is where the characters discuss things... About Sloane's new "instant-job" as a waitress at the bar Britt works at.

-

"So she did get a job? How did you and Kyra manage that one?" Fred asked. Fabienne and Fred were at the coffee shop. They took a 'Fabi-Fred-GG' day. Kyra followed. She didn't want to be alone. Fabienne didn't mind at all. Kyra was reapplying her makeup, and not listening to the conversation. Fabienne smirked. She snapped her fingers in front of Kyra's face. Kyra gasped.

"Tell Fred what you did to make Sloane get a job..." Fabienne said, and turned back to Fred, "This will amuse you,"

Kyra put her eyeliner pencil on the table, after fixing the mess that Fabienne had sort of caused. "I talked to Britt, who said it'd be cool if Sloane could be a waitress at the bar... So then, I got a waitress outfit for Sloane. She refused. So I threatened to remove every one of her 22 piercings while she slept..."

"22?"

"Yes, 22,"

"Where the hell does she keep them?" Fred asked. Kyra smiled.

"Places. She has 2 piercings on her hips. She's also got her belly-button pierced. And she has one down south..." Kyra said, "She has 2 in her neck. 2 on her wrists. 10 earrings. A bridge piercing, 2 lip rings, and a nose ring,"

"Wow. That's a hell of a lot," Fred said, surprised, "So what did she do?" he asked. Kyra smirked.

"She said, 'Thanks for ruining my life!' and ran to her bed-room. About an hour later, she came up to me and grabbed the uniform and said 'Fine, I'll work!' and went back into her room. She came back out with the uniform on,"

"She's kind of like a little kid sometimes, isn't she?" Fred asked. Fabienne and Kyra nodded.

"And she's very sensitive about her piercings. No one can touch them... Not even Britt," Fabienne said.

-

After a few hours, Sloane had given up. She had never worked as a waitress before, and she found it extremely stressful. She actually had to take note of what people were ordering. She looked in disgust as a 300-pound man ordered a bucket of chicken-wings, a large fry, and 2 cheeseburgers... All for himself. 'Ohh, you don't need that,' she thought. She wrote down his order anyway, and walked toward the counter. She handed the piece of paper to the cook. Then she looked over at Britt, who was mixing a drink. Britt handed it to the guy, then winked at Sloane. Sloane smiled. She looked down at her watch. "I have to do this until 2a.m.?! It's only 10p.m. right now!" she said loudly.

"Ain't she a pretty one," she heard some guy say. She was reluctant to look back, but she knew he was talking about her. "I want to take her out and bang her. Know what? I think I'm going to," the guy said to his friend. Sloane gritted her teeth. "Hey, waitress," the guy said. She turned around nervously. "How about you and me go out to my car and I show you a 14-inch—"

"HEY! FUCKER! STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" Britt screamed. She jumped over the counter and approached the man. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said.

"Okay. Take it easy, ma'am. I'll stay away from your girlfriend. I didn't know. I swear!" the man said. He was bright red with embarrassment. He rubbed his head, "I think I've had a bit too much tonight," he said.

Sloane nodded, thanked Britt, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and went to another table to take people's orders. "Hi, there. Are you ready to order?" she asked politely. The people were Chinese.

"Uhh. Yes. Do you 'ave spa' reebs?" the man asked.

"What?" Sloane asked.

"Spa' reebs. You know. Spa' Reebs!" he said.

"Uh..." Sloane thought for a minute, "I can check for you," she said politely. She ran up to the cook. "Do you make "spa' reebs"?"

"What? Oh, spare-ribs... Yes. We do," the cook, Ellen, said.

"Okay cool. I'll be back in a minute," Sloane said, and returned to the table. She looked down at the family.

"We do serve spare ree—Ribs." Sloane said, "What else would you like?"

"Uhh. Yes. 2 cheeseburgers for the kids and uhh. Chicken,"

"Okay," Sloane said. She wrote the order down on paper and began to walk away.

"Uhh. Yes. Do you take weeza?" the man asked.

"Weeza? Isn't that a type of tobacco?" Sloane asked. The man looked frustrated.

"No, no. Weeza. A weeza cawd!" he said, waving around a Visa card.

"Of course!" Sloane said. She walked away, and gave the order too the cook. Sloane sighed. "Dammit, Kyra,"she said. She looked at her watch... It was time for a break. She went outside, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Kyra's number.

"_Hello?" _Kyra said. She sounded annoyed.

"Yo. What's up?" Sloane said.

"_At the coffee shop with Fred, Fabienne, and GG," _Kyra said, _"and how is your first night of work going?"_

"Horrible. The only up-side is having Britt here with me,"

"_Well you had to get a job at some point, you know," _Kyra said, _"Otherwise, how would you afford to buy your little sister nice wedding gifts?"_

"I'd manage. Listen, I'm not going to be home until 2:30a.m. but I was wondering if you want me to bring you and Fabienne some dinner,"

"_No, but thanks anyway," Kyra said._

"I gotta go, sis. My break is ending soon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sloane said.

"_Hmm, so getting drunk and chainsmoking is ok?"_ Kyra asked sarcastically.

"I don't do those things, silly," Sloane said, "But anyway, I'll see you later," Sloane clicked 'end call' on her phone and went back inside.

-

"So how's the emo kid doing with her new job?" Fred asked.

"She doesn't like it," Kyra said, "I feel kind of bad, making her get a job,"

"She had to. She's how old?" Fred said.

"She's 20," Kyra said, "She's really immature for her age,"

A/N: I know I said Sloane was 24 once... But that was a typo.

"Yeah, I know she's pretty immature. She spent a week talking with a British accent... And came into our school just to tell the teacher that she's your British sister from China," Fabienne said, "How embarrassing!"

"And you'd be surprised that she's really smart on the inside. She just has a weird sense of humour..."Kyra said.

"Anyone who 'hates' sausages must have a cruel sense of humour. Who could possibly hate a sausage?!" GG said.

"Sloane's a pollotarian, GG. It's a variant of vegetarian, but she can eat white meat. That's one reason she doesn't eat sausages. Another: Because they're gross." Kyra explained. GG's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" he said, "Gross?"

"Yes, GG. Sausages are disgusting," Kyra said. She knew it would piss him off. She found this funny.

"You're disgusting!" GG said, infuriated. He stood up. "You think you're so fabulous with your bad attitude, tattoos, piercings, and your tomboy girlfriend! Know what? You're not!"

Fabienne awaited nervously for Kyra to have another outburst. Kyra was pissed off, but to Fabienne's surprise, she remained calm. "Oh well. I can't be cool, and you can't make everyone like sausages. Big deal. We all have our problems," Kyra said calmly, and wrapped an arm around Fabienne, "C'mon, let's go somewhere,"

"Where to?" Fabienne asked.

"We could go bowling," Kyra said, "Or to a reaaaally late movie,"

"Ohhh so Kyra, you're going to run away when an arguement happens? That tells me a lot. Fabienne, are you hearing this? She probably will run away during your first arguement when you two get married!" GG said.

"Hey!" Kyra said, "Shut up!"

"Guys, we don't need to fight," Fabienne said.

"He started it!" Kyra said. Fabienne grabbed her hand.

"I know," she said, and started walking toward the door. Fred followed Kyra and Fabienne. "Where to?" Fabienne asked.

"I don't know. We could just stand here and make out," Kyra said.

"Well..."

"Please?"

"Duh!" Fabienne said happily, and grabbed Kyra by the shirt. She pulled her closer and they started kissing. Fred felt a bit awkward. "Hey, uh," he began.

"Oh, sorry dude!" Kyra said. Fabienne laughed.

-

"OH. MY. GOD. What do these people expect from me?!" Sloane screamed.

"Food?" Britt asked.

"Duh. But look at this. I have orders for 3 different tables on here, and I don't know which tables the food will go to!" Sloane said sadly. She hung her head.

"Hun, you're supposed to write down the table's number," Britt said, patting Sloane on the back, "It's your first day. You'll get used to things eventually. Give it time,"

Sloane sighed, kissed Britt on the lips, and went back to taking orders.

-

A/N: This took a lovely 3 hours to write. Holy shit. What a weird week. My English/Writing teacher creeps the fuck out of me. She looks like a fucking owl. She creeps me out so much. I want out of her classes. I think I might drop them... For now.


	25. Bad habit

A/N: Well my wireless internet has died and now I have to plug my computer into the box thingy. Sigh.

-

Sloane sat at the table, head in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. She was waiting for Britt to get ready for work, as they had the same shift. It was 5p.m. and Sloane worked at 6. She had only been working for 3 nights and she was already ready to have a meltdown and rip her hair out of her head. She didn't like serving drunken men, and she hated hearing them scream and shout when the football game was on. Sloane let her head fall to the table and sighed loudly. Britt came into the kitchen.

"Well, if you had gone to bed when you got home you wouldn't be so tired," Britt said. Sloane gave her an accusing expression.

"Yes. But you insisted that I stay up and watch that stupid movie..." Sloane said.

"You listen here: The Breakfast Club is a great movie," Britt said, "But anyway. Go get ready, we have to leave," Britt went down the hall, and Sloane stayed in her seat. She was leaning over the table. Fabienne came into the room.

"Wow, you make a good zombie!" Fabienne said, "Say, how would you like to become an actress?"

"Not in the mood right now, kid," said Sloane. She took a sip of her coffee. Fabienne cocked her head.

"What's your problem?"

"You god-forsaken kids are part of the reason I'm so tired. You could keep it down for like, y'know, just one night," Sloane said. Fabienne smiled evilly. Sloane stared at the table, and said, "If it's not one thing, it's the other. If your music isn't blaring, your either screaming at each other a bunch of nonsense, or having sex. Hey, shouldn't you at least wait until you're an adult?" Fabienne shrugged.

"Uhm... Can we not have this conversation?" Fabienne asked, blushing.

"Can you keep it down next time?"

"Can you shut the hell up?"

"No, but neither can you!"

"Can so!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyra screamed as she entered the room, "You two are worse than me,"

"Sorry," Fabienne and Sloane said. Sloane stood up, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a lighter. Kyra eyed it. She thought for a moment.

"Oh my god," she said. Sloane turned around and hid the small object. Kyra grabbed onto Sloane's arm and pulled the lighter and a cigarette out of her hand. "What the hell? I thought you quit!" Kyra said, angry. Sloane sighed and turned her head, ashamed of herself.

"I did," Sloane said, "But I'm really stressed from my job. This would be the first one in 3 years." Sloane looked like she was going to cry. Kyra looked pissed off.

"Just because things are rough, doesn't mean you have to kill yourself," Kyra said.

"Oh, you'd know a lot about that," Sloane said, and pointed to Kyra's arm. Kyra pulled her arm back. She gritted her teeth.

"I was younger. Less mature. I'm older now; I know what is right and wrong!" Kyra said, "And smoking is wrong!"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it!" Sloane exclaimed. Kyra groaned and put her hand on her head.

"You want me to try it?" Kyra said, "And then I can tell you how bad it is? Wouldn't that make me a hypocrite?" Kyra lit the cigarette.

"You won't," Sloane said, "You're too weak,"

"Try me," Kyra said, smirking. She brought it to her mouth... Only to feel Sloane's hand smack hers. The cigarette fell to the ground, Kyra held her own hand, and Sloane looked angrily at Kyra. "You're a hypocrite," Kyra said, and walked toward her room. Fabienne followed. Sloane picked up the cigarette and put it out, and then tossed it in the garbage. Sloane sighed.

-

In Kyra's bedroom, Kyra held on to Fabienne for life. "I wasn't going to inhale," Kyra said, "I didn't even get it to my mouth, and she smacked it out of my hand."

"Your sister doesn't want you to make her mistakes. We both know that you would never smoke," Fabienne said, leaning into Kyra's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think it's disgusting. Unfortunately Sloane has an addiction. She managed to go 3 years and now she wants to ruin her lungs just because she's a bit stressed. I don't understand that," Kyra said sadly. There was a knock at the door. Kyra stood up and opened it, to reveal a sad-looking Sloane standing there. She was holding out a pack of cigarettes.

"I wanted to give you these. Destroy them," she said, "I'm sorry if I made you mad," Kyra took the pack of cigarettes. She pushed past Sloane, and brought them to the bathroom. She put each on in the toilet, then flushed it. Sloane smiled weakly. She went to give Kyra a hug, but Kyra walked past her and slammed her bedroom door.

"Maybe you should at least tell her you aren't mad at her," Fabienne said. Kyra fell back on the bed and yawned.

"No, because I'd be lying," Kyra said.

"Come on. She's your sister," Fabienne said, "I know she makes you mad sometimes, but you still love her, right?"

"Duh," Kyra said. She stood up and stretched. "Fine, I'll go say something," she said. She left the room and approached her sister. Sloane looked at her.

"Do you still hate me?" Sloane asked. Kyra shook her head. She hugged her sister and mumbled a quick 'I love you,' and went back to her room. She lay beside Fabienne and wrapped her arms around her. Fabienne kissed her.

"I have a show later," Kyra said. Fabienne smiled.

"Where?"

"Sloane's work. Impulse bar. I'm going to have to sneak you in," Kyra said.

"I guess so, if it's a bar,"

"My show is at 8. You have time to waste from now until then," Kyra said, smiling. Fabienne loved it when Kyra smiled. She had the most beautiful smile Fabienne had ever seen.

Kyra got up and locked the bedroom door. "Why are you locking the door?" Fabienne asked. Kyra shrugged and unlocked it. "It's not like they'd walk in on us. They're leaving for work soon," Fabienne explained. Kyra laughed at herself.

-

"Thank you, everyone!" Kyra screamed into the microphone. "Have a great night," she said. She placed the microphone back on its stand. She had just finished singing 'Wanted Dead or Alive', by Bon Jovi, and got a very positive response from the audience. She jumped off the stage and grabbed Fabienne by the hand. The two went up to the counter. Britt looked at them. "What can I get ya, little lady?" Britt asked, "2 sodas?"

"Haha, very funny," Kyra said sarcastically.

"Well Fabi's not old enough for booze, and you won't drink in front of Fabienne, so..." Britt said. Kyra and Fabienne smiled.

"Oh man, I can't wait until you turn 18. There are so many places I'm going to bring you," Kyra said.

"Oh? Like?"

"Bars, sex shops, late-night bowling," Kyra said proudly.

"I don't go for drinking, but I'd go and watch you get drunk," Fabienne said. Kyra laughed.

"I wouldn't drink in front of you. Besides that, drinking is lame. People can have just as much fun sober," Kyra said. She turned to see Britt laughing.

"Oh you're fucking hilarious!" Britt said, laughing hysterically, "Drinking is fun. It's so much more fun than being sober!"

"Yeah, you act like an idiot, and you puke your guts up in the morning! What's more fun than that?" Kyra said. Fabienne laughed.

"Well, you don't have to drink," Britt said, "But I'm going to make you a Cosmo right now, just in case."

"Don't bother," Kyra said. Britt started mixing the drink and handed it to Kyra. Kyra looked at her.

"Listen, sunshine, you do know that I'm the designated driver, right?" Kyra asked.

"Give it to Fabi, then," Britt said. Kyra handed Fabienne the drink.

"Oh, Kyra, you're a horrible person. Shame on you... Giving a 16-year-old girl booze," Sloane said, as she passed by.

"Keep it down!" Kyra said, referring to the fact that they had to sneak Fabienne into the bar. Fabienne placed the drink back on the counter. Britt sighed.

"Aw, now who's going to drink this?" Britt asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Kyra said.

"You two are so... So... Scared of drinking! Well you're both getting smashed at your wedding, let me tell ya!" Britt said.

Fabienne and Kyra both agreed, but neither of them thought they'd actually do it.

-

A/N: See? This is what happens when I get 7 hours of sleep within 48 hours.


	26. Preparing

A/N: WEEEEEEEEEEEE! CAFFEINE!!

-

"She's so cute when she sleeps," Fabienne said to Sloane and Britt. All three of them were standing over a tired Kyra, who was passed out on the bed, still wearing her outfit and hat from the night before. Fabienne leaned over and put her mouth by Kyra's ear. "Wake up," she whispered. Kyra didn't move. Fabienne smirked. "Your turn, Sloane," Fabienne said. Sloane cracked her fingers. She cleared her throat. Britt and Fabienne covered they're ears.

"WAKE UP, SUNSHINE!" Sloane screamed into Kyra's ear. Kyra's eyes shot open. She jumped off the bed and took the fetal position on the floor. Fabienne laughed hysterically. Kyra stood up and yawned. She was going to say something, but climbed into the bed and tried to fall back asleep. Fabienne folded her arms. Sloane grabbed onto Kyra's arm and started tugging gently. "C'mon, get up," Sloane said. Kyra pulled away and hid both arms uner her blanket. Fabienne knealt down by the bed.

"This doesn't have to be a battle Kyra... You can get up," Fabienne said. "It'll be fun. We're going shopping. You like shopping." Kyra groaned and shut her eyes. Fabienne left the room, and came back with a handfull of ice. Kyra felt Fabienne's hands slide up the back of her shirt. Kyra gritted her teeth as the cold sensation went throw her. She still didn't budge, though. Fabienne got another idea. Sloane and Britt watched as Fabienne crawled on top of Kyra and started tickling her stomach. Kyra just stared at the ceiling. Fabienne realized her girlfriend was not ticklish. Fabienne sighed. "Get up, lazy," she said. Kyra smirked.

"Not a chance," Kyra said, as she closed her eyes again. Fabienne stood up and pulled Kyra off the bed. Kyra landed with a thump, and looked up. "I'm up," she said, tiredly. She stood up and stretched. She stumbled out of her bedroom and into the bathroom and slammed the door. A few seconds later, the shower was running.

"Finally, she's awake," Sloane said, "She's so stubborn. I remember back in NYC, we had to bust down her door a couple of times to wake her up." Sloane rolled her eyes.

"Why did you have to bust it down?" Fabienne asked.

'She locked her door and she was the only one with a key," Sloane said. Fabienne nodded. "She didn't like it when people saw her while she was sleeping. She felt vulnerable or something,"

"To what?"

"Well, when we were 6 and 8, I drew a moustache on her face and it wouldn't come off for 4 days. She had to go to school like that," Sloane said, "And it was school picture week..."

Fabienne thought of that, and burst into laughter. "I should SO do that sometime!" Fabienne said.

"No, don't! She threw sand in my hair the next day and glued my Barbie dolls together. She'll have a much worse punishment for you!" Sloane warned Fabienne.

"Oh, it couldn't be that bad," Fabienne said.

"She'd make you sleep on the couch. You probably wouldn't get to touch her for a long time. Oh, what else?"

"She'd blame you for giving me the idea," Fabienne said. Kyra came into the room, as she was done her shower. Fabienne kissed her. "Kyra, if I drew a moustache on your face, what would my punishment be?"

"If you even thought about that, you would be a very miserable young lady!" Kyra said. She looked at Sloane and Britt. "Don't give her any ideas. Also, vacate the premesis. I need to get dressed," Kyra said, pointing to the towel she was wearing. Fabienne smirked and grabbed the front of it. "Out! QUICK!" Kyra screamed. Sloane and Britt left the room. Kyra looked at Fabienne. "You too,"

"Why?" Fabienne asked, smirking, "It's not like it's anything new to me,"

"Yeah but I don't want to feel like I'm the only one-- Oh nevermind," Kyra said. Fabienne laughed.

-

Sloane turned on the TV. The music video 'Why U Wanna?', by T.I., was playing, on Much Music. Britta and Sloane listened to that while waiting for Kyra and Fabienne. Kyra and Fabienne came out of the room. Sloane looked at them.

"We're ready," Fabienne said.

"But we need to talk... In private. Can you two go wait in the car?" Kyra asked. Sloane and Britt both nodded and left the apartment. Kyra smirked as Fabienne pushed her down on the couch. Fabienne kissed her, and then unzipped her hoodie. "This is so fucking random," Kyra said. Fabienne ran her hands down Kyra's stomach. It sent chills through her. When Fabienne's hands hit the top of Kyra's pants, Kyra wanted to stop her. The last thing she wanted to do was keep Sloane and Britt waiting in the extremely warm car because Fabi and Kyra couldn't stop touching each other. Fabienne started unbuttoning Kyra's jeans, and Kyra jumped up. Her jeans came down, revealing her boxers that had the Pink Floyd logo on them. Fabienne raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Fabi. They're going to suspect something," Kyra said, "Can't we wait until we get to the mall or something?" Fabienne smirked and kissed Kyra.

"Sure. We'll find a dressing room," Fabienne said.

-

At the mall, Kyra and Sloane had gone off to look at wedding dresses. Britt and Fabienne had done the same. Kyra and Sloane were far from traditional. They weren't going to wear traditional wedding dresses. They planned on it being more party-style. The wedding was going to take place at the skate park. The music was going to be rock music... Not wedding music. And the reception was at a really colourful bar, which was filled with neon lights of everything imaginable.

Sloane held up a dress. It was white, strapless, and wouldn't reach halfway down the thigh. Kyra liked it. She grabbed it from Sloane. "I'm going to try this on. Here's $50. Go find me some cool leggings to go with it. And a fedora," Kyra said, handing Sloane the money. Sloane nodded. Kyra headed towards the changing room and Sloane rolled her eyes.

-

"You're difficult!" Britt said, "I mean, I found you this nice dress, and you don't want to wear it!"

Fabienne groaned. "Brittany! It's bright RED! I don't want to look like a bottle of Kool-Aid!"

"Brittany?" Britt replied, "Oh no. You do NOT call me Brittany."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Fabienne asked, folding her arms and grinning.

"I... I..."

"Cat got your tongue?" Fabienne asked.

"Hmm.. Listen, you. I am not Brittany! I am Britt,"

"Okay, moody," Fabienne said. Britt looked at the dresses again. She grabbed one that was black, with a white belt around the waist. "This one is nice," she said. Fabienne nodded.

"Wow, you actually figured something out. You don't have the brains of a zombie. We should celebrate!" Fabienne said. Britt smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not the sharpest tool in the chandelier," Britt said.

"Brilliant!" Fabienne said sarcastically.

-

Fabienne and Kyra both bought their dresses, and had decided that the bride's maids would wear purple and black, and the men whould wear tuxes with purple ties and no shirts underneath the tux jacket, which was Penelope's suggestion.

-

A/N: Too tired to write more. lol But here's some random things about the wedding that's coming up in 2 chapters.

-Kyra will be 18 and Fabienne will be 16.

-The Bride's maids are: Anette, Britt, Fatima, Tamara, and Sloane (, who is the maid-of-honor).

-Fabienne's the bride, and Kyra's the groom, because Kyra proposed.

-The groomsmen are Benji, Rudolph, Fred, GG, and Fabrice (who's the best man).

-There wasn't going to be a flower girl, but Penelope loved flowers so much that she had to be the flower girl.

-The ring-bearer is Matthew, one of the members of Kyra's band.

-The person who is marrying them is not a priest but is allowed to marry people... Huh?

-Kyra's main concern is whether or not the after-party will have RedBull

-Panook was going to be one of the groomsmen, but no one could figure out if Panook was a guy or girl.


	27. The wedding

A/N: Here is the wedding... Kyra style! None of that classical 'here comes the bride' music. If anything, it's party music and music from Kyra's cd.

-

Kyra looked in the mirror, examining her dress. Sloane was behind her. Kyra smiled and turned to her sister. "I look hot," she said. Sloane put her hands on her hips. Kyra turned to the mirror again. She looked at her makeup, and smiled when she saw that it was nice. She put on a bit of lip gloss, and then put on a spiked bracelet and her combat boots. "I'm ready," Kyra said. Sloane gave her a high-5.

-

Britt and Fabienne were getting ready, as well. "Your dress is nice. Kyra's really going to like it," Britt said. Fabienne smiled at her. Britt handed Fabienne her gloves. They were black, with white stars on them. They reached midway up her fore-arm, and were fingerless. Fabienne looked at her legs. "Do the leggings look nice?" Fabienne asked, pointing to her striped leggings.

"You look great, kiddo," Britt said. Fabienne put on her boots and walked outside. Kyra walked out first, and stood by the "priest", Jamie. As she walked out, the song "Wannabe" by Spice Girls played. Kyra requested this. Fabrice came out next, standing by Kyra's side. Benji, Fred, Rudolph, and GG followed. Kyra smiled evilly at the audience. Most of the students that she'd been acquainted with had shown up.

-

Fabienne and Britt stood by a tree and watched as Fabienne's dad approached them. Britt smiled, and Fabienne hugged him. "You came," Fabienne said happily.

"Do you really think I'd miss the best day in your life?" he asked.

"Well then it's time for Fabienne to go meet Kyra," Britt said. Fabienne smiled. This had been the most she'd ever smiled in her life. It was like she couldn't stop smiling. Britt hugged her.

"I'm happy for you," Britt said. Fabienne smiled yet again, and started walking with her dad. The two walked past the audience and Fabienne's heart beated rapidly. She was excited. She couldn't wait to kiss Kyra. Mr. Ledger escorted her to Kyra, and took a seat. Kyra and Fabienne looked at eachother. Kyra mouthed, 'I love you', and Fabienne did the same. They watched Sloane come out, and stand by Fabienne's side. Sloane was wearing a black dress and a purple tie. Kyra had decided that ties were acceptable on women and men, so that's what Sloane wore. The rest of the bride's-maids walked out, following Sloane. They were Britt, Anette, Fatima, and Tamara. The audience watched. One of Kyra's songs started playing in the background. The song was called "Point of view", and it was basically just a love song of sorts, dedicated to Fabienne. It was about not being able to change the way Kyra feels for Fabienne. It hard a punk-rock edge to it.

The dj turned the music down. Kyra and Fabienne were going to talk a bit, for the greeting. Kyra held a microphone. "Thank you all for coming," she said. Fabienne nodded. "Fabienne and I met one day when I crashed into her. She said to 'Watch it!'... About 1 hour later, I was playing guitar, and she heard me and said I was amazing. I told her that she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. She smiled shyly. We got talking. I immediately fell in love with her,"

"I love you," Fabienne said to Kyra.

"I proposed in New York," Kyra said, "That's my birth-city. It was the most exhilerating moment of my life, when I got down on one knee and proposed," Fabienne blushed.

Jamie smiled. He looked at them. "Kyra, it's your turn to say your vows," he said. Kyra smiled and giggled nervously. She began speaking.

"Fabienne, today I take you for my wife. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live," Kyra said, staring right into Fabienne's blue eyes. She touched Fabienne's hand. Fabienne smiled happily.

"Kyra, today I take you for my wife. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live," Fabienne said. They had chosen the same vows. It was less confusing and more fitting. Kyra smiled once Fabienne said them.

Next it was time for the music. Most religious ceremonies had poems and wedding music. Kyra and Fabienne had a different idea: t.A.T.u.! Fabienne and Kyra would both be singing 'Stars' by t.A.T.u. Fabienne would be singing the english part of this song, and Kyra would sing the Russian parts. Yeah, their wedding wasn't as traditional as most... But hey, it's fun.

_How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying  
Are we in space? Do we belong  
Some place where no one calls it wrong  
And like the stars we burn away the miles_

Ya zvezda, ty zvezda  
Nas prikazano szhech  
Kto-to sdal i dostal  
Adresa nashikh vstrech.  
Potolki po glazam  
I nikto ne naidet.  
Soskol'znut golosa,  
I slomaetsya led.  
I nich'ya bez klyucha,  
I mogila postel'.  
I pora vyklychat',  
I oni na khvoste.  
Ulybnis', razvyazhi,  
Zanaves' zerkala  
Razorvi, I skazhi.  
Umerla, umerla.  
Zamykai I lizhi  
Stanovis' nikakoi.  
I ruka ne drozhit  
Vse v poryadke s rukoi.  
Mozhno mstit'.  
Dvajdi dva  
Na taksi I sosi  
A prostit' nikogda,  
Nikogda ne prosi.  
Khorosho, khorosho.  
Ya pridumala mest'.  
Poroshok vse chto est'.  
Umnozhayu na shest'.  
Ne zvoni, ne zvoni.  
Ya ustala, ya ustala.  
Ya tebya ne khochu  
Ty menya *

How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn´t have to be this hard  
Now for the first time in my life  
I´m flying  
Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial

_  
Nikogda nichego,  
Nichego ne nachat'.  
Nikogda nikogo,  
Umirat' I molchat'.  
Ne Iskat', ne lyubit',  
Ne zhalet', I ne spat'.  
Nikogda, nikuda  
Nikogo ne puskat'.  
Ne vdvoem. I ub'em.  
Im prisnit'sya voda.  
Ne tvoe. Ne moe.  
Provoda. Provoda.  
Geroin. Pulsa net,  
Tol'ko ty ne pri chem.  
Abonent otklyuchen._

How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I´m crying  
Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial 

They finished singing and everyone clapped. Kyra kissed Fabienne on the cheek. Penelope started throwing flowers around the aisle, as Matthew brought the rings to Kyra and Fabienne. Kyra took a ring. She gently held Fabienne's hand. She looked into Fabienne's eyes, "I'm honored to give you this ring as a symbol of the promises I've made to you today, and a proclamation to the world of the love I have for you," she said as she slid the ring onto Fabienne's finger. Fabienne took the other ring, and said the same thing to Kyra. She slid the ring onto Kyra's finger. Jamie smiled.

"We gather here today to wed Kyra Volkova and Fabienne Ledger," he said to the guests, "Kyra, do you take Fabienne Ledger to be your wife?" Jamie asked.

"I do," Kyra said.

"And Fabienne, do you take Kyra Volkova to be your wife?" Jamie asked.

"I do," Fabienne said.

"Then from this day forward, for better or for worse, poorer or richer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish forever, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Or wife and wife," Jamie said. "You may now kiss the bride,"

Kyra didn't hesitate to kiss Fabienne. She pressed her lips to Fabienne's and they wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed like this for 10 seconds. They broke apart and Kyra yelled, "I LOVE YOU, FABIENNE!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, KYRA!" Fabienne screamed. They hugged and walked toward the guests. "Thank you all for coming," Fabienne said, "It's an honor,"

"And you're all invited to the reception. It'll be fun. There will be redbull and alcohol and all that fun stuff," Kyra said. She wrapped her arm around Fabienne's shoulder protectively. They watched as Panook and Margo approached. They were smiling.

"Congratulations," Panook said, "I'm happy for you,"

"Thanks, dude," Kyra said, and hugged Panook. Fabienne gave Panook a hug as well. Jody looked over.

"So, you two are finally married... I can't believe I'm going to say it, but, I'm happy for you," Jody said. It was the first nice thing she had said to Kyra. Kyra smiled.

"Thanks," Kyra said.

"I'm so proud of you two," Fabrice said, "I knew you were right for eachother," Fabienne and Kyra bearhugged him. Kyra felt someone hug her from behind. She looked. It was Fatima.

"Welcome to the family, kiddo," Fatima said. Kyra smiled.

"So is it Kyra Ledger, or Fabienne Volkova?" Benji asked.

"Fabienne Volkova," Fabienne said happily, "I'm married to a girl with a Russian last name,"

"Hey, let's leave this park," Kyra said, "Time to party!"

"Heck yeah!" Fabienne said.

-

Everyone crowded into the bar, some taking seats, and some heading straight for the pool table. Penelope and Benji stood by Kyra and Fabienne. "So now what? Are you gonna have kids? Oooh I hope you name one after me," Penelope said, happy and excited. Fabienne and Kyra shook their heads.

"Penelope, we can't get eachother pregnant, for one. Plus, we don't want kids right now," Fabienne said, and Kyra hugged her.

"Well, are you going on a honeymoon? Take lots of pictures!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Mmhm. I'm going to grab a redbull. Do you want one, Fabienne?" Kyra asked. Fabienne smiled.

"Sure," she said. Kyra kissed her, and then headed for the table with over 500 cans of redbull on it. She grabbed two. She went back to Fabienne and handed one to her. She opened her own and drank it within 3.5 seconds.

"Cool it, lady," Rudolph said, "You're going to have too much energy tonight. Fabienne won't be able to keep up with you," he nudged Kyra, and winked. She smiled.

"I gotcha," she said, "I'll make Fabienne drink a few of these,"

"Good plan. I just wanted to say congratulations, and thank you for making me one of the groomsmen," Rudolph said. He adjusted his tie, "And these outfits are adorable. Have you seen Fred? He's so hot without the shirt under his tux jacket,"

Kyra rolled her eyes, smiling while doing such. "You're funny," she said. Rudolph smiled. Fabienne looked over Rudolph's shoulder. Britt and Sloane were drinking. They hadn't been there for 10 minutes and the two were already smashed. Fabienne laughed and pointed.

"Look at your sister and Britt," Fabienne said. Kyra looked, and smiled. She approached them. Sloane thought for a moment.

"Hey you," Britt said, "Guess whaaat!"

"What? You got accepted into clown school?" Kyra asked.

"Nooo silly, Sloane has a new name for you!" Britt slurred.

"Mmhm... What's that?" Kyra asked. Sloane and Britt looked at eachother and laughed.

"Jugs!" Sloane screamed. Kyra looked down.

"Okay, Sloane, you're waaaay bigger in THAT area that me, so y'know, if I'm jugs, you're MOUNTAINS!" Kyra said, laughing slightly. She went back over to Fabienne. She kissed Fabienne on the side of her mouth. "They are so smashed," Kyra said.

"Aren't they always?" Fabienne said. Kyra giggled.

"Well, at least I'm not. I mean, I could be. I'm the legal drinking age, but I choose not to drink a lot," Kyra said.

"You're a lot more responsible and more adult than you were when we first met," Fabienne said, "You've changed so much. I never thought you'd calm down and stop fighting people, but you did. I'm proud of you,"

Kyra blushed. "I just, well, everyone comes to a point in which they have to be responsible. I was scared I'd lose you if I didn't stop being violent everytime someone made me angry,"

"I'd love you no matter what. I'll never let you go," Fabienne said, "I've always loved you,"

"Oh my god..." Kyra said.

"It's true," Fabienne replied.

Kyra hugged Fabienne. Fabienne felt Kyra's breathing become heavier. Fabienne felt something warm hit her shoulder. Kyra was crying. "I love... you... more than words... can... say," Kyra said through tears. This was the first time in a long time that Fabienne had seen Kyra cry, but this time Fabienne knew that they were happy tears. Fabienne cupped Kyra's cheeks in her hands and looked into her eyes. "Kiss me," Fabienne said.

-

A/N: How's that for a sweet wedding? HECK YEAH!


	28. Vacation, Part 1

A/N: Yaaay I can write again.

-

Fabienne and Kyra hadn't let go of eachother since they had boarded the plane. They had 50 minutes left until they would arrive in Punta Cana, and Kyra had been freaking out the whole time. Kyra hated airplanes. She buried her head in Fabienne's shoulder and had been whispering, "Am I still alive?". Fabienne had her arm around Kyra, as to protect her. Sloane and Britt, who were in the seats in front of Fabienne and Kyra, had looked back a few times. The flight-attendant had asked Fabienne if Kyra needed anything. Fabienne asked the flight-attendant to bring Kyra a bottle of water. The flight-attendant brought one to Fabienne. Fabienne handed it to Kyra. Kyra looked up, grabbed it, opened it, and tried to take a drink. Fabienne had made the horrible decision to give Kyra the window seat. Kyra had the water bottle pressed against her lips when she looked out the window. Bad idea. Kyra spilled the water all over her shirt and her seat. Fabienne grabbed the bottle from her. "Come on," Fabienne said. She pulled Kyra out of her seat and led her to the bathroom. Fabienne closed the door, and could hear someone say, "Ooh. Someone's joining the Mile-High club,". Fabienne groaned.

"Kyra, why are you so terrified of airplanes?" Fabienne asked, whilst towel-drying Kyra's shirt. Kyra looked terrified. She bit her lip. "Come on," Fabienne said, "Talk to me."

"I don't like them. I get vertigo when I'm on them!," Kyra said nervously.

"I've noticed. You could barely walk when I tried to bring you here," Fabienne said.

"I really just want off this damn thing," Kyra said.

"Why did you want to come to Punta Cana? You knew we would have to take an airplane," Fabienne said.

"Because I wanted you to have fun," Kyra said. Fabienne touched Kyra's hand. Her hand was shaking. Kyra looked down.

"Are you okay?" Fabienne asked.

"It's really warm in here," Kyra said. Her tone of voice suggested that she was unaware of her surroundings. Fabienne cocked her head. She touched Kyra's forehead.

"Are you okay, Kyra?" Fabienne asked. Kyra took a deep breath.

"I'm okay..." Kyra said. Kyra touched the door. She ran her fingers down it. "Imagine, Fabienne. Imagine the possibilities... Being locked in here with me.. Wouldn't you?"

"What?" Fabienne asked, confused and worried.

"Maybe... Sit,"

"What?"

"Sit the fuck down!! I'm dizzy!" Kyra screamed. She swung the door open, and made her way back to her seat. She clumsily sat down and rested her head against the window. Fabienne followed. She sat down beside Kyra. Kyra was pale as a ghost. Fabienne wanted to see if Kyra was breathing alright. She put her hand on Kyra's chest. "I'm okay, Fabienne," Kyra said. She was more calm now. Fabienne was relieved. "I just don't like airplanes," Kyra said.

"We'll be on here for less than an hour," Fabienne said.

"We've made it through 3 and a half already," Kyra said. She buried her head into Fabienne's side. Fabienne looked at kyra.

"Aren't you tough.."

-

The airplane made a safe landing in Punta Cana. Kyra couldn't have been more excited to get off the plane. She jumped over Fabienne's lap. Fabienne stood up and grabbed Kyra's hand. "Kyra, you must chill," Fabienne said. Kyra looked back.

"I am chill,"

"You're about as chilled out as GG when he finds vegetarian sausages in a butcher shop," Fabienne said. Kyra rolled her eyes.

-

When they arrrived at the hotel, Fabienne and Kyra put their things in their rooms, and Kyra searched for an appropriate outfit to wear while swimming. She found a two-piece bikini. It was blue and it had Spongebob on it. Fabienne pointed and laughed. Kyra blushed.

"That?!" Fabienne said. She fell on her tailbone and continued laughing.

"What's wrong with it?" Kyra asked.

"It's for a 10-year-old!!" Fabienne said, "You'll never fit!"

"But I'm thin! I'll fit!"

"Okay. Anyone who has eyes can tell that you're thin, but since that bikini is for 10-year-olds, who aren't 'developed' like you are..."

"I can fit,'

"Mmhmm... You wish. What are you, a B? You'll never fit,"

"Is that a bet?" Kyra asked. Fabienne nodded. Kyra strutted to the bathroom of the hotel room and slammed the door. While Kyra was attempting to put on the bikini, Fabienne examined the room. It was huge. It had 2 bedrooms, a living room, 2 bathrooms, and a kitchen. One of the rooms would be for Sloane and Britt, who had decided to tag along, but promised to stay out of Fabienne and Kyra's business. Fabienne sat down on the bed, but heard Kyra saying something. Fabienne smirked.

"Oh, this should be good," Fabienne said to herself. She went to the bathroom door. She put her ear to it. She heard a colourful string of curses, and then Kyra said, "Where are the scissors?". Fabeinne laughed, and uttered, "Need help?"

Kyra opened the bathroom door, and walked out. Fabienne looked at her. "Wow," Fabienne said, "Well, you were wrong."

"It's too tight," Kyra said. Fabienne laughed. "It's not funny," Kyra responded.

"How are you going to get out of it?" Fabienne asked, "I don't have scissors,"

"You should..."

"Aww, too bad I don't,"

"Just give me a hand,"

"Okay," Fabienne said. She began clapping her hands. Kyra glared at her.

"I meant help me out of this bikini. And stop irritating me," Kyra said.

"Oh, fine," Fabienne said. She walked over to Kyra. She slipped her hands into the sides of the top, and tried to pull it off. It wouldn't work. Fabienne kept pulling. She let go, went into the kitchen, and came back with a knife. Kyra stared at it.

"Don't hurt me,"

"I won't. Just hold still," Fabienne said. She gently cut the bikini top. Kyra threw it in the garbage.

"Now what will I wear?" Kyra asked. She covered herself with her arms. Fabienne smiled and walked up to her.

"Don't cover yourself while I'm around..." Fabienne said, and moved Kyra's arms. "Did you pack another bikini?"

"I think so..."

"Then wear that,"

"But it's boring. It's just blue plaid..."

"It'll look fine," Fabienne said. Kyra walked over to her suitcase and grabbed the bikini top. She put it on.

"It fits," Kyra said. Kyra grabbed a matching pair of shorts from the bag. She put them on. "Okay. You get ready, and we can go,"

"Okay," Fabienne said. Fabienne grabbed a red bikini with black skulls on it. She put it on while Kyra was putting on her Converse shoes. Kyra grabbed her bottle of vanilla scented perfume and sprayed herself with it. She put her hair up.

"How do I look?" Kyra asked.

"Great," Fabienne said. Kyra and Fabienne locked arms and left the hotel room, heading toward the pool.

-

"Sloane, I don't want to drink while I'm here," Britt said. Sloane looked at her,

"Why not?"

"Because we drink a lot. Almost every weekend, we're out partying and getting smashed. I never really liked it. I just did it cause you were doing it," Britt said.

"Yeah, I don't like it much, either," Sloane said. She tossed her drink down. "So, are we going to be sober from now on?"

"Mmhmm," Britt said.

"Cool. That works for me," Sloane said, "Hey, Britt?"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember wheN we first met at the night club, and I said I wasn't interested in anything serious with anyone?" Sloane asked. "I guess I was wrong,"

"I'm glad you were wrong,"

"I knew I was wrong when I met you. And remember when we first kissed? Like, our first real kiss? How did that feel to you?" Sloane asked.

"Hmm..." Britt thought for a minute.

_"I'm glad you could come over," Britt said, "And this time, without intoxication being your reason."_

_"Well, I think it'd be really nice if we could be friends. Since I decided to stay in Montreal, I'd like to be able to make some friends," Sloane said. Britt shoved her hands into her pockets and looked down to the floor. _

_"Friends are always nice..." Britt said. Her voice cracked, but she smiled. She desperately tried to think of a different topic. "So, what movie did you want to watch?" she asked. She didn't make eye contact with Sloane. Sloane was starting to notice something was up. Sloane sat on the couch and eyed Britt, who was looking through her dvds._

_"Hmm... Do you have any romance movies?" Sloane asked. Britt looked at her movies._

_"Yeah..." she said, "I have Definitely Maybe, 27 Dresses, and... Nights in... R.." Britt paused, "Rodanthe!!" she said, and burst into looked at her. Sloane jumped off the couch and put her hands on Britt's hips. _

_"What's wrong?" Sloane asked._

_"I'm-- I'm fine," Britt muttered. Sloane wiped the tears from her face, and kissed Britt on the cheek. She hugged Britt._

_"Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you," Sloane said. _

_"I... I have feelings for..." Britt looked down, "... For you,"_

_"For me?" Sloane asked. Britt nodded shamefully. "Brittany, I--"_

_"You're not looking for anything long-term. I know," Britt said sadly._

_"If you'd let me say something, then I'd tell you that--"_

_"That you'll never want me? Great... That's just--" Britt was stopped when Sloane's lips collided with hers. When they broke apart, Sloane looked at Britt._

_"Listen, I didn't know that you felt this way about me. I wanted to come over here to let you know that I have feelings for you. These feelings are stronger than anything. I've never felt this way for someone,"_

_"So, you.."_

_"I want you," Sloane said, and kissed Britt again. _

"I can tell you that it was the best kiss ever," Britt said. Sloane looked at Britt.

"You're the best,"

"Thanks," Britt said. Sloane reached into her pocket.

"Y'know, everything's been all romantic lately... What with Fabienne and Kyra getting married, and what not,"

"Yeah?"

"So, I was in the mall last week, and I found something that may interest you,"

"Huh?"

"So, I said to the clerk, I said, 'Sir, would a beautiful young lady's smile be worth all this money?'"

"Mmhmm,"

"And he said 'Yes',"

"Oh?"

"So, I bought it," Sloane said.

"..."

"So the question is: Will you marry me someday?" Sloane asked. Britt smiled and threw her arms around Sloane. Sloane put the ring on Britt's finger.

"I'd give anything to marry you," Britt said, "I love you." (Cue "Ocean Avenue", by Yellowcard!!)

-

"You can't swim?" Fabienne asked, and started laughing. "What was the point of bringing a swimsuit?"

"To look hot, actually,"

"You do a pretty good job no matter what you're wearing," Fabienne said. Kyra hugged Fabienne.

"You're awesome!" Kyra said.

"You're cute," Fabienne said.

"You're perfect," Kyra said.

"I love you," Fabienne said. She kissed Kyra.

"Well, Kyra Lyubit Fabienne," Kyra said, which meant 'Kyra loves Fabienne' in Russian. Fabienne kissed Kyra again.


	29. Vacation, Part 2

A/N: Tis vacation, part 2. The final part of the vacation chapters, and then it shall be back-to-Montreal for Fab and Kyra!!

-

A few days into the vacation, Kyra and Fabienne were still partying. Britt and Sloane wanted to sleep, so Kyra and Fabienne left them in the room, while they went to the beach. Kyra refused to get in the water, and Fabienne stayed with Kyra. Kyra had been making Fabienne laugh all morning. Kyra was making fun of the other tourists. One guy in particular, who she had named Chubaka. He walked by them 4 times, as he was trying to put his moves on them. Fabienne and Kyra kept looking at him and laughing. He walked by once more. Kyra looked at him and he tried to make eye-contact with her. "Hey," Kyra said, "D'you mind?" He looked confused.

"What?"

"Don't give me lip, mister!" Kyra said in the tone that an old woman would use. The guy rolled his eyes and walked away. Kyra fell back on her towel as she began laughing. Fabienne smiled, opened her bottle of water, and poured it on Kyra's stomach. Kyra's eyes shot open and she glared at Fabienne. "Why'd you do that?" Kyra asked. She thought it felt good, but she wasn't going to tell Fabienne that. Fabienne began giggling like an idiot.

"My hand slipped," Fabienne said.

"Well, it cooled me down a bit. Now it's time that I helped you cool down," Kyra said as she crawled up on Fabienne. She picked up the water bottle. Fabienne looked terrified.

"Ohh, please don't!" Fabienne begged. Kyra had an evil expression on her face. She poured the water on Fabienne's chest, and Fabienne jumped up. She stuck her tongue out at Kyra. Kyra shrugged.

"It's your fault. You did it to me first," Kyra said. She looked down at her stomach. "Felt good, though."

"Knew it would." Fabienne said. She pulled Kyra close to her and kissed her. She ran her hands down Kyra's back. Kyra smiled. Fabienne broke from the kiss, and kissed Kyra on the neck. "Maybe we should find some place more private," Fabienne said sensually. Kyra nodded.

-

Britt and Sloane were laying in bed watching Role Models on the tv. They were both tired and had decided this would be a lazy day. Britt hadn't even bothered to spike her hair, and Sloane wasn't dressed. She was still in a towel from when she took a shower when she woke up: 3 hours ago. All they had done all day was drink Coca-Cola, watch movies, and sleep. Britt wasn't focused on the movie. She was more focused on the song on her iPod. The song was Faded, by soulDecision. It was her favourite song at the moment. Sloane threw her towel to the floor and crawled on to Britt. "Hey," Sloane said, and kissed Britt on the forehead. Britt smirked and wrapped her arms around Sloane. "How about we get dressed in 15 minutes, and go down and get something to eat?"

"Why 15?" Britt said, but thought for a moment, "Ah, I see what you're getting at." Britt and Sloane began kissing, but pulled away immediately when they heard the door open. Sloane hopped off the bed and stole the blanket and covered herself up. Kyra came up to the bedroom door, which was opened, and looked in.

"Look, I know what you're up to, and I'll save you the trouble of closing the door," Kyra said. She closed the door. Sloane and Britt looked at eachother and giggled. Both were fire-truck red. Sloane stood up and hugged Britt.

-

Kyra and Fabienne sat on the couch and looked into each other's eyes, both feeling extreme happiness. Kyra wrapped her arms around Fabienne's waist and put her head close to Fabienne's ear. "Consequences in the future. Feeling is now," she said, as she lifted her arm and stroked Fabienne's cheek. She planted a kiss on Fabienne's mouth. "We only have another day here. Let's make it count, okay?" Kyra said. Fabienne nodded and began playing with Kyra's bikini top, making her best attempt to try and get it off. She pulled it off Kyra. Kyra turned bright red. Fabienne looked at her. "Why do you get so embarrassed?" Fabienne asked.

"Because I want you to tink I'm hot," Kyra said.

"Hotter than anything," Fabienne said.

-

The next day, in Montreal, Fred had been trusted with the task of feeding Kyra's cats. Penelope had followed him against his will. As the entered the apartment, he looked at her sternly. "Don't touch anything," he said. Penelope giggled obnoxiously.

"I won't lay a finger on anything," she said. As he was getting the cat food from the cupboard, Penelope went into Kyra's room. She looked around. She grimaced at the room. "This is such a mess. Maybe I should clean it for Kyra. Looks like she hasn't cleaned in years," Penelope said.

-

"You can't tell Kyra about this," Sloane said to Britt, hopping out of the bed. Britt looked confused. Sloane was holding on to something. She looked to see what it was. It was a lighter.

"Sloane,"

"Yeah?" Sloane said. She put the cigarette into her mouth and lit it. Britt pulled it away from her and slammed it into the ash-tray, making sure it broke. Sloane looked devastated. "Brittany!"

"I don't want to kiss a smoker. What's more, I thought you had quit smoking already," Britt said angrily. She didn't talk loud. She stared at the floor.

"I did, but one won't hurt me," Sloane said.

"Yeah. Right." Britt replied, almost in a whisper. Sloane stood up and groaned. Britt glared at her. "I don't want you to get lung cancer, Sloane. Do you know what the survival rate is? 15%! So yeah, go ahead and smoke. It's slow suicide! You might as well just jump off a building! If you want to die so bad, fucking DO IT. I'm not gonna stop you, cause I can't!"

"I'm not going to smoke anymore, okay?" Sloane said in a tone that suggested she wanted Britt to shut up.

"No, you're just telling me what I want to hear," Britt replied.

"No, I'm serious. If you want me to stay away from the cigarettes, I will,"

"Good..."

"But there's something you have to do, too."

"What's that?" Britt asked.

"Think more positively of yourself. I know you're insecure," Sloane said, touching Britt's cheek. Britt gritted her teeth and turned her head from Sloane. Sloane got off the bed and went in from of Britt. She kneeled down and looked into Britt's eyes. Britt closed them and wished Sloane would stop. Sloane kissed Britt on the side of the mouth. "Why are you so insecure?" Sloane asked. Britt didn't reply, but instead just looked right into Sloane's eyes.

"Because I melt when I look into your eyes," Britt said, "And I don't know if I'm even worth your time."

"You're the best thing that's happened to me," Sloane said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Sloane said.

-

Penelope got down on the floor and looked under the bed. She spotted a small box, and pulled it out. She opened it up. There were folders in it. The top one was labeled "Modeling portfolio: Fab and Kyra". She pulled out the folder and looked inside. First picture was just of Kyra and Fabienne posing beside motorcycle. Kyra wore ripped up jeans, a black and red tie, and a men's short-sleeved button-up shirt that was pinstriped, and unbuttoned. Fabienne was wearing a similar outfit, but her hair was spiked and jagged (same length, but just kind of spiked at the ends). Penelope tossed the picture to the floor, and looked at the next one. Her eyes widened, and she smirked. She ran out to the kitchen where Fred was sitting, drinking a soda. "Fre-ed, look what I found," Penelope said evilly.

"You weren't supposed to find anything. I told you not to touch anything," Fred said.

"Oh, just shut up and look at it," Penelope said.

"Umm... If it's from Kyra's room, and it's a picture, it probably contains nudity or cleavage. Not saying that Kyra's unattractive, buuuut I don't really want to see my friends nude. It's uncomfortable," Fred said. Penelope giggled and threw the picture at him. He glanced at it and then turned his head away. "Must... Not... Look."

"It won't kill you. I think it's something I could probably show everyone," Penelope said.

"You do realize that Fab and Kyra aren't the most easy-going women on the planet. Neither of them really want to be exposed," Fred said.

"Oh, come on. They're only topless. Plus it'd be so fizz to see the reactions of everyone!" Penelope said. Fred picked up the picture and looked.

"Well, Fab's got nothin' I haven't seen before... So my reaction isn't anything special."

"Huh?"

"I walked in on her showering once. Ever had a full bottle of shampoo collide with your head? Yeah... It's not pleasant," Fred said.

"So, are you in on this or not?" Penelope asked.

"You're asking me if I want to expose my best friend?" Fred asked. Penelope nodded. "Uhm, no. Fab and I have been best friends for years. What makes you think I'd want to ruin that?"

"Because... Fabienne's rude to me," Penelope said, folding her arms.

"Well I wonder why. You're ignorant, Penelope," Fred replied.

"Am not!" Penelope retorted.

"Yes, you are. You don't know it yet, but you're an obnoxious little bitch," Fred said.

"What?!" Penelope shrieked. She glared at him. "You're mistaken. The bitch is Jody," she said. She pawed for the picture, but Fred held on to it tightly. She folded her arms and sulked. "There are others," she said. Fred glanced at the picture, and at that moment, the apartment's door opened. Both Penny and Fred turned ghost-white, thinking that it was Kyra and Fabienne, who weren't supposed to be home for another 5 hours. They looked at the door. It was just Tamara, who said she'd stop by. Tamara sat down by Penelope and grabbed the picture from Fred's hands. Fred pulled it back before Tamara could see it. Tamara grabbed it again. She looked at it.

"Well, that's nice," Tamara said.

"No, it's _not. _If Fabienne found out we saw this, do you know how dead we'd be? She'd kills us 6 times dead," Fred said.

"How do you know?"

"Cause shampoo bottle colliding with head caused much pain!" Fred said.

"What?" Tamara asked.

"Nothing, I've seen Fabienne undressed before. I swear it was an accident," Fred said.

"It wasn't. We all have temptations, Fred," Tamara said. Fred blushed.

"No, seriously! It was an accident. I swear it was an accident!" Fred said.

"You know you liked it," Penelope said. Fred was getting angry.

"NO! I didn't. Fabienne's my friend. I don't think of her in _that_ way!" Fred yelled at the girls.

"Sure..." Tamara said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Fabienne's my best friend and it's just sick to think of your best friend like that!" Fred said. Tamara and Penelope looked at each other.

"Y'know, Fred, the fact that you're getting so worked up over this just proves that you're attracted to Fab," Tamara said.

"What? No. I'm not. I mean... Ugh!" Fred gave up, "I had a serious crush on Fabienne when I was younger..."

"You don't now?" Tamara said.

"Of course not. I love Fab, but only as a friend now," Fred replied.

"What about Kyra?" Penelope asked. Fred laughed.

"Kyra's hot as hell, but I don't have a crush on her."

"You don't go for the emo girls?" Tamara asked.

"No, that's Fab,"

"It's odd to think that Fab and Kyra are married now," Tamara said.

"I think they did it so early just because they had the money, and neither of 'em know where Kyra's career will be in 2 years," Fred said, "But, they do love each other more than anything."

"Which is why they never fight," Penelope said. Fred smirked.

"Yeah, they're both too umm, hormonal to fight. I'm pretty sure that when either of them feel any frustration they just run off and do each other," Fred said.

"We do?"

Fred, Tamara, and Penelope looked over to see Kyra and Fabienne standing there with their luggage. Fred was confused. "You two are early..."

"No, bonehead," Kyra said.

"You're not supposed to be home for 4 hours,"

"No. We were supposed to be home at 11a.m."

"I thought you were leaving at 11a.m..." Fred said.

"Nope. 6a.m, actually. So, we do things when we're frustrated?" Kyra asked, locking arms with Fabienne and kissing her on the cheek.

"Uhmm..."

"Don't worry 'bout it. It's true," Fabienne said. Kyra giggled. Fabienne walked over to Fred, Tamara, and Penelope. "What picture is this?" Fabienne asked, grabbing it from Tamara. Fred ducked under the table. Fabienne looked at it and put it down on the table. "Hm. I see," Fabienne said.

"You're not mad?" Fred asked, dumbfounded.

"Why would I be?"

"You're taking that too nicely..." Fred said.

"No, I just remembered that I don't have anything to throw at you. Also, I recall a time when you were dating Fanny, and she sat by you at school, and made physical contact, and when the bell rang, you had to stay in your seat. I wonder why..."

"Pop goes the weasel!" Kyra sang, like a 5-year-old. Fred turned bright red. Fabienne looked at the counter, and found a bottle of dish-soap. It hadn't been opened yet. She smirked and picked it up and threw it at the wall. She didn't intend on hitting Fred with it anyway. She just wanted to make him flinch.

-

A/N: Uhmm yeah that was very random. Very random indeed.


	30. Pictures

A/N: I am sick. It's weird, 'cause I've been sick 3 or 4 times in the past year. I'm usually sick once every 3 years!! Odd. Anyway, enjoy-ith.

-

Fred, Kyra, Tamara, and Penelope all looked at the bottle of dish-soap, and then at Fabienne. Fred looked terrified. Fabienne was completely pissed. Tamara and Penelope had no clue what to think. Kyra started laughing and pointed at Fred. Between laughs, she managed to speak a bit. "You... Were sooo freaked!" she said. She was in hysterics laughing. Penny and Tamara were beyond confuse. Fabienne watched her girl-friend leave the room, still laughing hard. Fabienne opened her mouth to speak. She couldn't think of anything to say. Though pissed off, looking at Tamara, Penny, and Fred's faces (which were in complete shock) made a smile creep upon her face.

"So you're not mad, right?" Fred asked. Fabienne walked over to him, smiled, and smacked him on the side of the head.

"Of course I'm mad. But, you're my best friend and I'll get over it," she said. She turned to Penelope. "You, my dear, better keep your paws off everything in this apartment." Fabienne went to Kyra's bedroom, where Kyra was sitting on the bed, holding a long needle. She was wearing rubber gloves. She looked at Fabienne.

"Hey," Kyra said. Fabienne was very confused.

"What are you doing?" Fabienne asked.

"Piercing my labret. I was hoping you could help," Kyra said. She grabbed the clamps and went over to the mirror. She put her piercing supplies on the table and clamped down on her lip. She pulled it a little bit. She marked the place with a dot. She rubbed the surface with a disinfectant swab, and then pulled on her lip more. She pointed to the clamps, and Fabienne grabbed them to hold them in place while Kyra pierced her lip. Kyra grabbed the needle and, as gentle as possible, shoved it through her lip. Fabienne smirked.

"I should have brought my camera. This is sweet!" Fabienne said. Kyra ignored that statement and grabbed the 14-gauge stud. She unscrewed the ball, and placed the bar inside the 12-gauge needle that was now inhabiting her lip. She slid the needle through completely, and the back of the stud hit her lip. She screwed on the ball, and then looked in the mirror. "Did that hurt?" Fabienne asked. Kyra shook her head.

"Naw, it went through right easy. Stings a bit, though," Kyra said, "You're next, sweetie."

"Uh, no."

"You're just scared," Kyra said.

"No, I'm actually not. I just don't want a piercing right now," Fabienne said.

"Oh, c'mon, Fabienne. It'll be fun. Which do you want? Septum, tragus, helix, labret, panda-kisses, snakebites, nose, eyebrow, third-eye, bridge—"

"Kyra, no. I don't want a piercing."

"Yes, you do."

"Okay... Pierce my hips. You're the only one who sees them anyway," Fabienne said. Kyra went over to her box of piercing materials. She got Fabienne to lay down on the bed. She got 2 curved 14-gauge barbells, and 2 12-gauge needles. She also got more disinfectant swabs and another pair of clamps. She turned on some music to distract Fabienne, as hip piercings can be discomforting. The music was Belly-Up, by The Age of Electric. Fabienne lifted her shirt a little bit. Kyra marked 2 dots on each side of Fabienne's abdomen.

-

"What the heck are they doing?" Penny asked, standing by the bedroom door listening to Kyra and Fabienne's conversartion. "Fabienne just asked if it's going to hurt. What could hurt? What are they talking about?" Penny opened the door to see Kyra screwing a stud into the left side of Fabienne's abdomen.

"Yeah?" Kyra asked Penny.

"You're weird. Don't you know that piercings can only go in ears?" Penny said.

"Shut up," Kyra said, and clamped the other side of Fabienne's abdomen. She grabbed the needle. "One, two, three, deep breath," Kyra said, and pushed the needle through. She put the barbell in and screwed on the ball. Fabienne jumped up. "D'you like it?" Kyra asked.

"Sure," Fabienne said, "How long will it take to heal?"

"It's a surface piercing. Like all surface piercings, it can take 1 year or 2 to heal completely. But there won't be much redness if you take care of it," Kyra said, trying to sound proffesional. Fabienne smiled and examined her new piercings. Penelope looked disgusted. Fred and Tamara came into the room. Fabienne glared at them.

"Do you mind? Does anyone mind?" she asked angrily. Fred, Tamara, and Penny left the room. Kyra hopped on the bed and looked at Fabienne.

"Not having a nice afternoon?" Kyra asked.

"Kyra, I'm stressed. There's been so much going on lately and my friendship with Fred is going to hell." Fabienne replied sadly.

"Over some stupid pictures?" Kyra asked.

"Well if everyone saw you naked I'm sure you'd be just a bit upset..." Fabienne responded.

"Everyone did see me naked... I was in the pic, too..." Kyra said.

"Why are you not angry over it?" Fabienne asked.

"How could I be angry over something so silly?" Kyra stood up and brought Fabienne over to the mirror. She pointed. "What do you see?"

"Uh... Fabienne Ledger and Kyra Volkova?" Fabienne responded.

"No. I see two very attractive young ladies. Should these young, attractive, sexy, sweet, cool ladies have to feel any shame about themselves?" Kyra asked. Fabienne shrugged.

"I... Guess not," Fabienne said.

"True dat, girl," Kyra said. Kyra went over to her dresser. "I have to perform tonight. It's going to be fun! Help me choose an outfit." Fabienne ran over to Kyra. Kyra found a pair of baggy black jeans and a Mindless Self Indulgence t-shirt. She threw her current t-shirt to the groung and put on the MSI shirt. "Fab, you're performing tonight, too," Kyra said.

"I can't sing," Fabienne said.

"Sure you can," Kyra replied.

"No, no way. I'd rather be behind a camera... Not in front of an audience," Fabienne said, folding her arms in a stubborn manner. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, I've starred in your horror films. You just have to sing. I've already set up that Bring The Pain would be a duet," Kyra said. She gave Fabi the puppy-dog face, "Pleeease?"

"Fine. But you had to choose Bring The Pain...?"

"Well, I can change it if you want... Go All the Way, by Perry Farrell?" Kyra asked.

"Well... That's a change from your usual death-metal/punk-rock," Fabienne said.

"It's party music night tonight. And I kinda liked that song," Kyra said.

"Yeah? I guess I'll sing that. But I'll probably chicken out," Fabienne replied.

"No you won't,"

-

Kyra pulled Fabienne onto the stage. Fabienne looked as though she was going to pass out. Kyra picked up the microphone. "Hello Montreal!! This is my wife, Fabienne. Say Hi, Fabienne," Kyra said, and passed the microphone to Fabienne, who, in turn, froze up.

"Hi?" Fabienne said.

"She's a bit shy," Kyra said, smiling. "So the first song we're going to sing is Go All the Way. You guys ready?" Kyra asked. Fabienne was inching herself closer to the stairs. Kyra grabbed her by the belt and pulled her back to center-stage. "You're not going anywhere," Kyra said. Fabienne sighed desperately. The lights went out, and the stage lights came on. Matt started playing guitar(it was a punk/acid version of the real song, which didn't have guitar). Fabienne closed her eyes and hoped for this to be over soon. Everyone else in the band began singing. Kyra nudged Fabienne. Fabienne's hands were shaking as Kyra held onto one. Fabienne cursed under her breath as her solo came along. She couldn't keep up with the timing, so Kyra filled in for her. Fabienne began singing a bit. Kyra's voice was definitely louder. Fabienne was trying to calm herself, so when the chorus of the song came up, she began singing louder. After all, during the chorus, everyone else was singing. She hit maximum volume at the part that says 'Let's go into the twilight'. Kyra smiled. The audience seemed impressed. Kyra was impressed. Fabienne looked pale. Fabienne started backing up, Kyra pulled her back out to center stage. The guitarist and bassist, who had their microphones attached to their shirts, walked to the front of the the stage, perhaps to comfort Fabienne a bit. Tamara, Penny, Fred, Sloane, and Britt, who were all sitting at a table, all started clapping. When the song ended, Fabienne was pale as a ghost and just stared into the crowd. Everyone applauded.

"I'm never ever doing that again," Fabienne said.

"Sure you will," Matt said, looking over at Fabienne, "The song we just sang is going to be recorded for Kyra's next CD. You're going to have to be in it for it to work. Welcome to the band."

"I don't really want to be in a band. I have stage-fright. I can be the director of your music videos, though," Fabienne said. Kyra looked disappointed. Fabienne sighed. "But I'll do it, if Kyra wants me to," Fabienne said. Kyra smiled and hugged her. The audience 'Awwww'd'. Kyra looked.

"Well pretty lady, I have to put on a show. Go get yourself a drink, and try to calm down. You're shaking worse than a Yorkshire Terrier," Kyra said. Fabienne kissed her on the cheek and hurried to her friends. She sat down by Fred.

"Nervous much? I thought you'd have a heart-attack up there," Fred said. Fabienne sunk into the chair.

"If she ever makes me do that again..."

"You could've said no," Sloane said.

"I didn't really want to say no. I mean, she needed another person to sing that with her," Fabienne said.

"I could have done it," Sloane said.

"Yeah, your smokers cough would have scared everyone away," Fabienne teased. Sloane's jaw dropped.

"I don't smoke anymore!!" Sloane said.

"You can still have a smoker's cough," Fabienne said.

"I guess," Sloane said.

-

A/N: Too tired to add more. lol I'm sick. And calm... Listening to Radiohead always calms me.


	31. Fire!

A/N: I pretty much have the house to myself, meaning I can play my music as loud as I want and whatever. So I should be able to concentrate on this chapter. The idea for this was not mine. It was Ben's idea. J Oh, and by the way, everyone must listen to Cross My Heart, by Marianas Trench. Annnnnd I had no clue where to stash Kyra for this, cause she wouldn't have been in the episode. So I just made her go to various places.

-

At 3a.m., the Leblanc's had to evacuate their apartment building because of a fire that was the result of Carol leaving the oven on all night. The called 911, and the fire-department came and put out the fire. The fire-men exited the building after doing such, and one came to Carol. "Well, there's a lot of damage," he said.

"See, Paul! A lot of damage. This is all your fault!" Carol said, saying Paul's name so matter-of-factly. Paul sighed.

"How is this _my_ fault? You left the oven on," Paul replied.

"Paul! Now is _not_ the time for arguing. You know what you did," Carol replied, and turned back to the fire-man. "We can't go back in, can we?" Carol asked. He shook his head.

"No, there's a lot of smoke-damage. You should really clean it first. Give it a week," he said. Fred looked pissed off.

"Now where will we go?" Fred asked.

"Aunt Monique's!" Carol exclaimed happily. Fred and Paul looked at each other, sighing angrily.

-

Fred, bored and pissed off after spending a mere 7 hours at Aunt Monique's, picked up his mother's cell phone. "Hmm… GG or Fabienne?" he said to himself. He decided on Fabienne, as she wouldn't be attached to his hip the whole time… Nor would there be a million children crawling all over him. He dialled her number.

"Hey Fred," she said.

"Fab, can I stay with you for a week? Anything's better than being here with my aunt. And my apartment is scorched," Fred said.

"Yeah sure. It'll be like an all-week party."

"Cool, I be there in 10 minutes," Fred said.

-

Fabienne was cleaning her room a little while Kyra was styling her hair. They were at Fabienne's parents' house for the week because Kyra lost a bet (The bet was that if Sloane won, Sloane and Britt would get the apartment for a week… And the other way around). Fred walked into the house and to Fabienne's bedroom. He threw himself on the bed.

"Long night?" Fabienne asked. Fred groaned. Kyra came into the room.

"What's all this, then?" she said in a British accent.

"Fred has to stay here for a while. Long story…" Fabienne said.

"Uh, okay, cool. But he won't sleep with us, will he?" Kyra said.

"Of course not. He can sleep in my parents' room," Fabienne said. Fred sat up.

"Cool, I'll go throw my stuff in there," he said, getting up and going to Fabienne's parents' room. Kyra looked at Fabienne.

"Was this a good idea, Fabi?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun," Fabienne said.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Kyra replied, folding her arms. Fabienne rolled her eyes, and then kissed Kyra.

-

Kyra had gone out to a meeting about her next couple of shows, and Fred and Fabienne were passed out on chairs. They had been watching a really boring movie, thus making them fall asleep. Fred began to awaken. He rubbed his head, and stood up, knocking over a bowl of popcorn with his hand. This woke Fabienne up. Fabienne looked. "How long were we asleep for?" she asked. Her eyes fell upon the popcorn. Fred disregarded the mess.

"Maybe an hour," he said. He stood up and kicked some of the popcorn underneath the table. Fabienne rose an eyebrow.

"You know you have to clean that, right?" Fabienne said.

"Yeah,"

"So?"

"I'll do it later."

"Well… I'll just do it for you," Fabienne said. She stood up and got a broom. She swept up the popcorn.

"Thanks, Fab," Fred said.

-

Kyra had returned by 11p.m. the night before, and the two girls immediately went to sleep. Kyra had to practise some songs the next morning, and Fabienne didn't want to go with her, because it was too early. Kyra left at 7 a.m. and Fabienne slept until 10a.m.

When Fabienne woke up, she went to the bathroom door, but heard the shower running. She figured she'd get breakfast first, so Fred would have time to shower. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. The box was light. Fabienne looked at it, then opened it. "It was full yesterday…" she said, confused. She didn't think much of it, except that Fred must be able to eat a lot. She got another box of cereal from the cupboard, and poured a bowl. She ate that, and waited for Fred to get out of the shower. She waited almost half an hour… And he still wasn't out. She rested her head in her hand. Kyra walked in the front door. She went to the kitchen and looked at Fabienne.

"Fab, I know I promised we'd go to the mall today. But we can't do that if you're going to be lazy all day and not get dressed and showered," Kyra teased.

"Not funny," Fabienne said, glaring at Kyra.

"Aw, why such a sour look?" Kyra asked.

"Fred's shower is going slower than the 19th century!" Fabienne said angrily.

"Chill, he probably just--" Kyra paused, "Maybe he's just slow?" They both looked towards the bathroom as they heard Fred turn off the water. He stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and walked out to the kitchen. Kyra grimaced.

"Not a sight I really needed to see," she said. Fred disregarded that, and Fabienne giggled. Fabienne walked to the bathroom, got a towel, and closed the bathroom door. She turned on the water. It seemed hot… At first. She took off her clothes and got in the shower. About 30 seconds later, the hot water completely shut off. She was pissed. "He used all the hot water…" she said angrily. She continued showering, but it was cold and unpleasant. After a few minutes, she got out, dried herself off, and put on her clothes. After that, she left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Kyra was sitting at the table. Fabienne sat down.

"Where's Fred?" she asked.

"He went to your room to get dressed," Kyra said.

"Oh… I fucking can't stress how much I hate cold showers," Fabienne said. Kyra nodded.

"Show me your hip-piercings," Kyra said. Fabienne lifted her shirt a little bit. Kyra examined them.

"Looking good, for surface piercings," Kyra said.

-

Fabienne was dropped off back at home after going to the mall with Kyra. Kyra was now going to take her cats to the vet for their annual booster-shots. Fabienne walked in the house. She went in the living room and looked around. Fred's CD's, T-shirts, and useless objects were all over the room. Fred was passed out on the cough, with a full glass of soda in hand. She grabbed it from him. She poked him hard in the ribs. He woke up immediately. "Wha…?" he said, unaware.

"Fred, clean this. And then we can watch a movie or something," Fabienne said. Fred stood up and tossed all his things into a pile. Then he looked at Fabienne. "Fred," Fabienne said, "You just moved them around. I want them gone. Put them in a bag…"

"Ughhh… Fine," Fred said. He grabbed a plastic bag, bagged all his things, and brought them to Fabienne's parents' room. He came back out. "What movie?" he asked.

"Hah! You're too lazy to even form a complete sentence?" Fabienne asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well don't be,"

-

Fabienne and Kyra woke up the next morning to find the same predicament from the morning before… Only this time there was barely any cereal, Fred had been in the shower for 45 minutes, and his things were everywhere. Kyra looked at Fabienne, who was pissed. "Fabi, this needs to stop," Kyra said.

"I know…" Fabienne said. Kyra smirked.

"Who told you this would be a bad idea?" Kyra asked.

"You…"

"Exactly. Now, I'll get him out of the shower," Kyra said. She grabbed the box of cereal, which had less than a bowl left in it. She opened the bathroom door, crept over to the shower, pulled Fred out, and dumped the cereal on his head. He jumped up.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he screamed.

"Fred, you've been in the shower for 45 minutes," Fabienne said angrily.

"So? At least I'm clean!" Fred argued, whilst covering up with a towel. Fabienne groaned.

"You can spend a maximum of 20 minutes in there. It doesn't need to take you THAT long to shower," Fabienne said.

"Whatever," Fred said.

"Excuse me?" Fabienne said, glaring at him.

"I said WHAT EVER!" he yelled. Fabienne pulled her cell phone from her pocket and threw it at him, making sure it hit his head.

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

"MAKE ME!" Fred screamed back.

"I WILL!"

Guys, stop fighting," Fabrice said, coming from the front door. He was there to do his laundry. "Can you explain why you're fighting?" Fabrice asked.

"He's a slob! He leaves all his stuff around! He binges on cereal! He takes a decade in the shower!!" Fabienne screamed angrily.

"Aren't you two best friends?" Fabrice asked.

"Oh, yeah, we were… Until she met the emo bitch!" Fred barked. Kyra gasped.

"I am NOT emo!" she said. She looked at herself. She was wearing black skinny jeans, red converse, a Metro Station t-shirt, and wristbands. She was a prime-example of emo.

"Oh Kyra, you _totally _are! The emo-ness just pours out of you when you speak. When I see your arms, I think of the ever-so-popular phrase 'Cheer up, emo kid'. You have more piercings than Trace Cyrus, and what's more, you're so thin you're the poster-child for eating disorders!" Fred snapped. Fabienne and Kyra looked at each other. Fabienne, while looking at Kyra, realise that Fred was right. Kyra was emo. But so was Fred. Fred looked like the stereotypical emo-boy… Minus the skinny jeans. This made Fred a hypocrite.

"Hypocrite." Fabienne said. Fred looked confused. Kyra just stood there. Fabrice wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Kyra looked at Fabienne.

"Fabienne, I'll go," Kyra said.

"Please don't," Fabienne replied. Kyra hugged and kissed Fabienne and headed for the door. She looked back.

"I'll call you later," she said. She exited, and went to her car. Fabienne looked so confused. She punched the wall.

"FUCK!!" she screamed. Fabrice and Fred looked at each other.

"Okay, apologize to each other," Fabrice said.

"I am _not_ apologizing!" Fred and Fabienne said in unison.

"Then guess what: you're losing your best friend… But hey, it's your loss," Fabrice said. Fabienne and Fred looked at each other.

"Are we going to do that whole stupid 'make up' thing?" Fred asked.

"I guess. But we don't have to hug, right?" Fabienne said.

"No. And Fab, I'm really sorry. I invaded your personal space _and_ insulted your girlfriend," Fred said.

"It's okay. We'll survive. And I'm sorry I had to be so bitchy about it," Fabienne apologized. Fred hugged Fabienne. Fabienne smiled. "Heyy, I thought we didn't have to hug," she said jokingly.

-

Kyra sat in her car, which was parked in front of her apartment building. She took out her cell phone, and dialled Fabienne's number, but hung up before it started ringing. "I'm not good enough for her…" Kyra said sadly. She went into the glove-compartment of her car, and pulled out a sharp object. She pulled off one of her wristbands. She managed to make eye-contact with her reflection. "God, Kyra… What are you doing?" she said. She threw the razor back in the glove compartment and sighed. She rested her head on the steering wheel and accidentally set off the horn. She sat up straight. She looked at the metallic object in the glove compartment. She thought for a minute.

-

Hours later, Fred and Fabienne had come to an agreement, and everything was going well. Fred would give Fabienne 3 hours of alone-time each night, and he'd stop eating so much, and 20 minutes was lots of time for a shower. Fabienne received a call from a very tired-sounding Kyra.

"I'm coming over," Kyra said.

"Okay," Fabienne said, "You sound like something's wrong…"

"No, it's fine. I'll see you when I get there," Kyra said. Minutes later Kyra came in through the front door. Fabienne ran up to her and hugged her. Then she looked at Kyra's face.

"Your make-up…" Fabienne said, "Were you crying?"

"Mmhmm…" Kyra hung her head.

"Why were you crying?" Fabienne said, wrapping her arms around Kyra and holding her tight.

"Cause I'm not worth your time," Kyra said.

"Of course you are!" Fabienne exclaimed.

"Fabienne?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the only person on the world who has noticed my existence. I love you!" Kyra said, hugging Fabienne.

-

A/N: It was a variation. I don't know where I was going with this. It's 2 a.m…. I'm too tired to think! Ha! Lol


	32. A phone call made me realize I'm wrong

-1A/N: Well this is the slightly depressing chapter. Enjoy!

--

Kyra stood outside a building in the uptown area of Montreal. It was midnight. She had finished doing a show and now Fabienne and Kyra were hanging out with Britt and Sloane at Britt's work. Kyra had gone out to get some air. Fabienne noticed that something was odd with Kyra lately. She had become more depressed since Fabienne's fight with Fred. Kyra had lost confidence in herself, and Fabienne had an idea why: Kyra may be hurting from the past. Even though Kyra says "It's all good" and that she's fine, it still had a huge effect on her life. Kyra, from what Fabienne heard from Sloane, was very confident when she lived in New York. She pretty much ran the school. Most students were scared of her, and they had reason to be. But things changed the day Kyra woke up in Montreal. Sloane told Fabienne that Kyra's only reason for living is Fabienne.

Kyra walked by a puddle. She kicked a pebble into it. She watched her reflection, then kicked the water. She couldn't stand to look at herself tonight. She clenched her teeth and tried to hold back the tears. Then she looked ahead. Through tear-cloaked eyes, she saw a family come out of the movie theatre. There was a father, a mother, and 2 young girls. The girls were probably aged 9 and 7. Kyra shoved her hands in her pocket. "Must've seen the late show," she said, her voice cracking. She could almost feel her heart sink. She felt a tear roll down her face. "Why…?" she managed to say, quite loud. The family looked at her. "Why can't I have that?!" she screamed. The mother urged her daughters toward their car, perhaps telling them not to stare. Kyra sat down on the sidewalk. She eyed her arms. They were covered by nothing but wristbands. She pulled her white checkered wristband off, and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a safety pin. She sighed and pressed it against her arm. She dragged it along her arm, moaning in pain while doing so. She heard footsteps. She looked back. It was Jody.

"So Kyra finally cracked… I knew it wouldn't be long before you went back to your old ways," Jody said. Kyra raised an eyebrow. She stood up.

"What?" Kyra asked, "What do you mean?" Kyra slid her wristband back on. Jody put one hand on her hip.

"Kyra, you're emo. And like all emo kids who 'change their ways', you're bound to relapse. Oh, Kyra, what's the issue this time? Does Fabienne not touch you the right way or something? Are you hurting over the break-up of Panic! At the Disco? Or are you just conforming with the rest of the emo kids?" Jody asked, in her usual sarcastic, bitchy voice. Kyra looked down. She felt angry.

"You don't know what I've been through…" Kyra replied.

"Aww, that's too bad. You have problems just like the rest of the world. Like, oh my god!" Jody said. Kyra opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she noticed the cloud of smoke coming from Jody's hand. She raised a finger. Jody cocked her head.

"Jody, are you smoking?" Kyra asked, confused. Jody nodded, and then took a puff of the cigarette.

"You look like you need one…" Jody said. She shoved the cigarette into Kyra's mouth. Kyra just stood there. "Come on, inhale," Jody urged. Kyra took the cigarette from her mouth.

"I'm against smoking, Jody," Kyra said.

"Just take a puff. It will make your emo problems a bit better," Jody replied.

"Smoking will just bring more problems. Pneumonia, cancer, asthma, and all that fun stuff. I don't want any disea--" Jody shoved the cigarette into Kyra's mouth. Kyra, not knowing what just happened, inhaled. The drag fell to the ground, as did Kyra, who was coughing. She was desperate to get the taste out of her mouth. She took a piece of gum from her pocket and shoved it into her mouth. Jody folded her arms and scoffed at Kyra.

"Weak…" Jody said. Kyra stood up. Jody looked at Kyra. Kyra was pissed. Jody began to back away.

"Come here, Jody," Kyra said. Jody shook her head. "I'm not gonna hurt you," Kyra said, walking toward Jody. She grabbed Jody by the front of the shirt and Jody closed her eyes, scared of what would happen next. Kyra raised her hand to punch her, but remembering her morals, decided on just tapping Jody of the forehead with the palm of her hand. "Should've had a god-damned V8!" Kyra said angrily. She threw Jody to the ground. Jody looked at her.

"Whatever…" Jody said. Kyra decided on going back to the club. She was rather distracted from her thoughts now. She walked away from Jody and went inside the club. She sat beside Fabienne. Fabienne looked at Kyra. She put a hand on Kyra's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Fabienne asked. Kyra took a deep breath.

"I feel like a failure, Fabienne," Kyra said. Fabienne looked Kyra in the eyes.

"You're not a failure, Kyra. You're cute, smart, funny, and you're a great kisser…" Fabienne said, kissing Kyra. Fabienne thought for a minute. "You taste like cigarettes. Were you smoking?" Fabienne asked. Kyra sighed.

"Jody shoved a cigarette in my mouth. I accidentally inhaled. I--"

"Jody?" Fabienne asked, suspicious. "Kyra, don't lie. Were you or weren't you smoking?" Fabienne asked. Kyra shook her head. Fabienne stood up. "Where's Jody?"

"She's outside," Kyra sad, standing up. Fabienne reached in Kyra's pocket, and found a cigarette. Fabienne put her hands on her hips.

"She put that cigarette in your pocket, right?" Fabienne asked sarcastically.

"What cigarette?!" Kyra screamed. Fabienne dragged Kyra outside the club. She looked Kyra in the eyes, but noticed Jody standing by a pole.

"There's the culprit…" Fabienne said, pointing to Jody. Kyra pulled the cigarette out of her pocket. Fabienne took it and threw it to Jody. "What are you thinking making Kyra smoke?" Fabienne screamed. Jody smirked.

"You're one to talk, Fabienne," Jody said, Kyra looked at Fabienne. Jody approached the two girls. "Sweet little Fabienne has smoked before. And yes, it was more than once. Fab would smoke behind the school every so often… Her friend Anette freaked at her for it, but yeah."

"I--"

"Admit it, Fab. You're not the innocent young lady you want Kyra to think," Jody said.

"Ugh…" Fabienne had no clue what to say, "Jody, I'm sick of you trying to ruin everything for everyone on the damn planet!"

"I'm just telling you the truth. Watch, Kyra. If I hold this cigarette in front of her, she'll want it," Jody said. She held the cigarette in front of Fabienne. To Jody's surprise, Fabienne didn't move. She stared down the cigarette.

"What's your point?" Fabienne asked.

"My point is that you were addicted," Jody said.

"I was never addicted. You lied, Jody. I've only smoked once. One time. You, however, reek of cigarette smoke. It makes me sick," Fabienne said. Jody lit the cigarette. Fabienne and Kyra pushed past her. Jody looked at them.

"Hey, don't you want the drag from this?" Jody called to them. Kyra gagged. The two walked to Kyra's car and got in. Kyra rested her head on the steering wheel.

"Where do teens go so wrong?" Kyra asked. Fabienne shrugged.

"That's just Jody. Whatever Estrogen magazine says is cool, she does," Fabienne said.

--

"It's been 2 and a half years since we…"

"I know,"

"I wonder if she's okay,"

"She's probably fine. Who cares, anyway?"

"I care very much so, Damian. We shipped off one daughter and the other one followed. Sloane won't answer our calls anymore. And hey, maybe we did something that's just a bit illegal?" Jade, Kyra's mother said. Damian, who had just moved back in with his wife after being separated for 8 months, put his hand on his forehead.

"Jade… Just shut up. I know what we did was wrong… But I was fucking pissed, okay? Kyra's been a trouble-maker all her life. If we didn't put an end to it, she could've ended up on drugs, or worse…" Damian argued.

"Uh, hello there, bud! We abandoned her in a different country. She's probably up there doing a lot worse than drugs! She could be dead for all we know!" Jade screamed. Damian threw his hands in the air.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! OKAY!? SHE'S FAMOUS. DID YOU NOT SEE ADS FOR HER ALBUM ALL OVER TIMES SQUARE?!!!" Damian yelled.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't! I'm distraught, okay? I'm fucking pissed. I miss my daughters. We made a horrible mistake that we can't even begin to fix," Jade said. She started crying. Damian hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll phone around Montreal and see if anyone knows her… Okay? See, this is all gonna be alright." Damian said, sitting down in front of his laptop and searching for clues to where his daughter could be. The biggest hint was on the Capitol Records website. Jake O'Neil had his own section there, showing bands and singers that he manages. There was a number. Damian picked up his cell phone and dialled it.

--

Kyra's phone rang at 11 a.m. the next morning. She looked at the caller I.D. and cocked her head. "It's New York's area code," she said. She pressed the talk button, and said hello. To her surprise, a much too familiar voice said her name. She nearly fell out of her seat. Fabienne raised an eyebrow.

"_Kyra? Kyra, is that you?" _Damian said. Kyra didn't know what to say. She was pretty much in shock.

"Who… Is this?" Kyra asked.

"_Oh, thank God it's you. I was so worried!" _Damian said happily. Kyra knew her father's voice. She didn't know what to say.

"You were worried? Oh, why? Because everything turned out just fine! Perfect! Yeah, drop your daughter off in a different country and she'll learn a hell a lot about life!" Kyra screamed, "You know what, dad? You're a cunt! You're an ugly, stupid fucking idiot!"

"_I know. What I did was horrible. I just… I couldn't let anything else happen to you. You were on the wrong path, Kyra," _Damian sounded quite sad. _"I left your stuff with you, did I not?" _

"That's not the point, dad. The point is that instead of helping me, you and mom just gave up!" Kyra screamed. Fabienne's eyes widened.

"It's your dad?" Fabienne asked.

"_Who is that?"_ Damian asked, _"Better yet, are you doing better now?"_

"Oh I'm plenty better, father! At first, NO! I developed a cutting problem shortly after waking up with all my stuff in a hotel room. I had to sing for money. And only recently did I become a Canadian citizen…"

"_Nothings improved?"_

"Stuff has improved. I fell in love with a girl named Fabienne. I proposed, married her, and we live together with Sloane and Sloane's girlfriend. Life's a fucking picnic now!" Kyra screamed.

"_Sloane has a girlfriend?"_ Damian asked, confused.

"Yeah. Sloane's gay. And she's getting married to Brittany soon, so y'know, ha!" Kyra said. She heard someone in the background. "Who's that?"

"_That's your mom… She'd like to speak to you," _Damian said. He passed the phone to Jade. _"Oh, honey, I've missed you so much," _Jade said. Kyra felt tears form in her eyes.

"I've missed you, too, mommy," Kyra said silently.

"_I'd do anything to take back what happened," _Jade said.

"You can't take it back. I'll never forget… I can thank you, though. Bringing me here helped me meet Fabienne… My wife," Kyra said.

"_You're married? How's your sister?" _Jade asked.

"She's good," Kyra said.

-

A/N: Nice twist. I cut off the rest of the conversation cause I want to continue it in the next chapter somehow… Tell me, should I let Kyra and her parents meet again or push them out of Kyra's life forever?


End file.
